Enredos Familiares
by Akee-Yasha
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome son dos hermanos muy unidos, se tienen mucha confianza y se quieren mucho. La situación comienza a complicarse cuando Inuyasha se da cuenta de que no quiere a Kagome solo como hermana, si no que como algo más.
1. Extrañas sensaciones

Capitulo 1 _**"Extrañas Sensaciones"**_

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!! Despiertaaaa!!!-

El chico abrió los ojos y vió a su hermana sobre el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Kag, me asustaste-

-Quieres tu regalo??- Preguntó, tentadora

-Si, si, si!- Respondió él, emocionado

-Pues entonces… Ven por el!!!!- Dijo la chica corriendo, mientra él no se quedaba atrás y la siguió para alcansarla

Así es. El chico era Inuyasha, un joven de 17 años, bien parecido, pelo plateado, ojos dorados, alto, muy apuesto. Era un desastre en la escuela, repitió un año.

La chica era Kagome, una joven de 15 años, ni muy baja ni muy alta, pelo azabache, ojos chocolate intenso, buena figura, muy energetica, simpatica, astuta. Tenia exelentes notas en la escuela, por lo que la subieron un año, lo que la hizo quedar en el mismo curso que Inuyasha, aunque, su comportamiento no le iva muy a la par con sus notas.

Inuyasha y Kagome era dos hermanos muy unidos, siempre se contaban todo ya que tenian una gran confianza que solo ellos entendían. De hecho hasta hace pocos años, se bañaban juntos. Casi nunca peliaban, y si es que lo hacían esto no duraba más de tre minutos. Inuyasha siempre protegía a Kagome ante todo, él la quería mucho, demasiado! Y por supuesto, ella también lo quería infinitamente.

-Jaja!! Que lento eres!- Gritaba la azabache mientras volteaba una que otra vez para ver a su hermano correr detrás de ella

-Kag!!! Detenteee!!- Decía casi rendido y cansado de correr

Kagome llego hasta la escalera, no había otro lugar a donde correr, asi que empezó a bajar. Inuyasha se lanzo sobre ella para detenerla, pero lo unico que logró fue caer por las escaleras junto a Kagome hechos bolita terminando tirados en el suelo, muertos de risa, él encima de ella.

-Y mi regalo????- Pregunto Inuyasha descendiendo del cuerpo de Kagome

-Toma, aca esta- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Chicos!!- Se escuchaba la voz de Izayoi, la madre de estos –Ya se les hara tarde, deben irse a la escuela-

-Si mamá!- Contestaron a coro

Cada uno entró a su habitación, poniendose el uniforme de la escuela, y bajando rapidamente para desayunar y luego irse.

Los chicos emprendieron el viaje hacia la escuela. Al llegar a esta se acerco a Kagome un chico alto, de un curso más arriba que el de ella, de pelo largo negro atado a una cola, tomandola por la cintura y depositando un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-Hola preciosa- Saludó

-Hola Koga- Respondió Kagome al saludo

-Hola cuñadito!- Saludó Koga, dirigiendose esta vez al chico

Inuyasha lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y siguio su camino hasta el salon.

-Y a este que le pasa ahora!- Dijo Koga

-Tu dejalo- Dijo Kagome abrazandose del brazo de Koga y caminando hacia el salon

Al entrar al salon Kagome se sento en su puesto y saludo a su compañera de banco, Sango, que por cierto, era una de sus mejores amigas. Luego volteó para saludar a Miroku, otro de sus amigos, y al lado de el estaba Inuyasha, al cual no saludo y solo le tiró un beso, ya que venía con él desde su casa.

La clase se tornaba aburrida, el profesor se quedó dormido en su asiento con la cara hacia arriba, roncaba haciendo el efecto de que pareciera que estubiera tronando y se le caia la saliva de la boca. Todos se reían, y Kagome, muy traviesamente fue hasta donde el profesor, rayandole la cara con plumon. Él ni siquiera lo sintió, pero desperto al instante al escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de todos en el salon a ver su cara rayada. Kagome aun no se iva a su puesto, por lo que el profesor la mando fuera de la sala al notar que había sido la impulsora de esto.

Kagome dio una mirada a su curso –Gracias, compañeros!- Dijo ironicamente desapareciendo por la puerta del salon, cerrandola al estar afuera.

Habían pasado unos minutos y Kagome se empezaba a aburrir. Decidió dar un paseo por la escuela, pero se encontró con una gran y fuerte sorpresa. Al doblar al pasillo siguiente pudo ver a Koga, besando apasionadamente a una chica de su curso, apoyados contra la pared.

Kagome quedó atónita al ver menuda escena. Sus ojos se humedesieron y salió corriendo sin que Koga pudiera notar nada, ya que estaba muy ocupado "comiendose" a su compañera.

Corrió hasta llegar al patio trasero, era algo pequeño, un lugar cubierto de pasto, más que patio, era un tipo jardín. Se sento en una esquiña y se largo a llorar. –Tonta! Tonta!- Se decía a si misma una y otra vez. –Como no pude notar las infidelidades de Koga!- Lloraba aun más.

El timbre de recreo sonó.

Inuyasha junto con Miroku y Sango salieron del salón y vieron que Kagome no estaba allí. La buscaron por toda la escuela pero no encontraron rastro de ella. Entonces Inuyasha recordó

_***Flash Back***_

_-Que es este lugar Kag?.. Nunca lo había visto- _

_-Es un jardín, lo descubrí hace unos meses… En varias ocaciones me he escondido aquí y ninguno de los maestro me encontró jamas… Es un lugar secreto… Si alguna vez no me encuentras, es porque estoy aquí-_

_-Ya veo…-_

_Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases_

_-Vamos Inu!!- Sonrió_

_Los dos hermanos fueron corriendo al salon, procurando que nadie los viera de donde venían_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-"Seguro que está allí"- Pensó Inuyasha

-Chicos quedense aquí, ya vuelvo- Dijo, esta vez en voz alta

-Ok- Respondió Miroku

Inuyasha fue corriendo hacía el lugar secreto que Kagome le había mostraron hace unos años. Y efectivamente ella estaba ahí, pero Inuyasha quedó perplejo, al ver como una lluvia de lagrimas corría por las mejillas de su querida hermana.

-Ka…Kagome… Que te paso?- Preguntó acercandose a su hermana

Kagome levantó su rostro, mirando fijamente a Inuyasha. Él quedó impactado, al darse cuenta del hermoso rostro de su hermana, jamas había mirado a Kagome de esa manera, nunca había notado lo atractiva que era.

Kagome se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, llorando aun con más intensidad.

-Ha sido culpa de ese estupido de Koga otra vez… Cierto??- Dijo el peli-plateado con rabia –Estoy arto de que te haga llorar! No permitiré que te siga asiento sufrir!!- Y sin más Inuyasha se fue corriendo para encontrarse con su gran adversario, para darle una buena paliza.

Koga estaba en uno de los pasillos, junto a Hakkaku y Ginta, sus dos amigos.

De repente Koga sale volanto hasta el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Pero que rayos te pasa imbesil!!!!- Gritó Koga luego de recibir el impacto de Inuyasha en su rostro

-Me pasa que estoy arto de que hagas sufrir a Kagome!!!!- Gritó Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas

-Y quien dijo que yo la hacia subrir, tarado!-

-Acabo de verla llorando, y no necesito pensarlo dos veces para saber que el responsable de eso haz sido tu!!!-

Un monton de alumnos se reunieron dejando en el centro a Koga y a Inuyasha.

-Tonterias! Lo que pasa entre Kagome y yo no te incumbe animal, asique deja de entrometerte en esto!- Reclamó Koga

-Pues claro que me incumbe! Que esperabas! Kagome es mi hermana, y siempre la protegerpe, y si es necesario borrarte del mapa con gusto lo haré!- Dijo muy decidido en sus palabras

Koga se levantó del suelo, ya que aun estaba tirado desde el combo de Inuyasha. Se hacerco muy cerca de este y le dio una gran golpiza.

Empezó una feróz pelea entre estos dos, todos los presentes miraban muy atentos, pero ninguno intervenia. Cada uno ya tenia su buena cantidad de golpes en la cara. A Koga le caía un hilo de sangre desde la ceja, y tenia la cara morada. Inuyasha tenia un poco de sangre en el labio, bueno.. no un poco, arta. Koga estaba más herido que Inuyasha. Aun seguían peliando, combos, patadas, moridadas.. hasta tiradas de pelo había, ya que los dos tenía el pelo bastante largo como para forsejearlo.

Kagome llego hasta el lugar donde se presenciaba el espectaculo. La gran cantidad de alumnos no la dejaba ver quienes eran los protagonistas del combate, asique empezó a pasarse por entremedio de todos y pudo ver que no eran ni nada más ni nada menos que su infiel novio Koga y su queridisimo hermano Inuyasha.

Koga estaba por dar un nuevo golpe a Inuyasha cuando…

-KOGA, BASTA!!!!!- Gritó entre lagrimas lo más fuerte que pudo Kagome

Kagome corrió hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, sin siquiera hechar una mirada a Koga, ya que aun estaba bastante dolida por lo que vió. Abrazó a Inuyasha y puso su mano en la boca de este

-Te duele?-

-Auch!!- Se quejó Inuyasha

-Vamos a la enfermeria para curarte- Dijo tiernamente Kagome mientras se llevaba a Inuyasha de ahí

Koga quedó desconcertado, en medio de toda la multitud, que a diferencia de antes, todos murmuraban comentarios hacerca de lo ocurrido y una que otra burla dirigida a Koga se escuchaba.

Los hermanos llegaron a la enfermería. La enfermera no estaba, pero era muy amiga de Kagome y una vez le dijo que si en alguna ocación necesitaba algo de la enfermería, que simplemente lo sacara.

Inuyasha se sentó en la camilla mientras Kagome buscaba algo para desinfectar las heridas de Inuyasha.

-Que es lo que ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Kagome mientras urgeteaba entre las cosas de la enfermería

-Solo le estaba dando a Koga su merecido… No quiero volverte a ver llorar por ese imbesil- Dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos

-Pero mira como haz terminado- Dijo Kagome acerandose –Estas todo herido… No me gusta verte lleno de Sangre-

-No es tanto… No me interesa hacerme daño mientras sea por tu bien… Ademas, ese imbesil quedó peor que yo- Dijo riendose por lo último –Pero… Aun no me haz dicho… Que te hizo esta vez el idiota de Koga?-

Kagome bajó la mirada.

-Cuando me echaron de la sala… Estaba aburrida y fui a caminar por los pasillos y cuando doble…- Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- Vi a Koga… con una chica.. besandose-

Inuyasha apretó los puños

-Ese descarado…. Kagome, no puedes dejar que el te pase a llevar asi!- Dijo furioso

-Lo sé Inu… lo sé-

-Kag…- Dijo Inuyasha tomandola de los hombros –Que harás?-

-No lo se…- Se echó a llorar –Ayudame!-

-Si yo fuera tu… Hubiera terminado con él hace mucho rato ya… Pero no puedo decidir por ti… Tu sabrás que es lo correcto, y lo haras- Dijo dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas

Kagome se aferró a los brazos de su hermano

-Inu, Inu, INUU!! No sé que es lo correcto de hacer- Lloraba desconsoladamente

-Hermanita… Me da mucha pena verte así- La abrazó más fuerte –No sigas llorando, porfavor-

Kagome no podía dejar de llorar, esto partía el alma de Inuyasha, tanto que hasta él se desespero y botó unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Mi cachorrito… Perdoname, te hize llorar…- Dijo Kagome –Mejor vamos a curarte esas heridas- Agregó secandose las lagrimas

Despues de curar las heridas de Inuyasha se dirigieron al salon, ya que estaba por comenzar la siguiente clase.

Al entrar al salon todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlos, y comenzaron multiples comentarios hacerca de lo que había pasado.

-Valla pelea- Dijo Miroku al momento de que Inuyasha se acerco

-Solo hacía lo que debía- Dijo en tono de superioridad y luego volviendo al tono normal –Oye Sango… Te puedes sentar esta clase con Miroku?... Quiero hablar con Kagome-

-De..de acuerdo..- Dijo medio nerviosa Sango, ya que ella gustaba de Miroku

-Si, Inuyasha! Como no se te había ocurrido antes!- Dijo Miroku lividinosamente, y a cambio recibió una bofetada por parte de Sango

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome y tomo la pequeña mano femenina de esta, que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Kag, no estes más triste-

-Creo que es inevitable…- Dijo con pesar –Pero ahora que estas a mi lado, creo que podre estar mejor… Te quiero Inu-

-Te amo hermanita- Dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome

-Se comportan como novios!- Dijo Miroku desde atrás

-Ay Miroku, que tiene de malo que se demuestren que se quieren, a mi me da ternura- Dijo Sango

-Ay si como no… Y no te da ternura esto??- Dijo Miroku poniendo su mano en… Bueno, ustedes conocen a Miroku, asique no es necesario escribir en donde posó su mano.

Y ¡PAF! La mano de Sango quedó marcada en la cara de Miroku.

La clase siguió normal… Todos atentos, o finjiendo estar atentos, a lo que decia el profesor. Inuyasha no paraba de mirar a Kagome, su cara… sus facciones… Nunca se percató de lo hermosa que era su hermana. No paraba de mirarla, fijamente, durante toda la clase. Miraba cada parte de su cara, deteniendo la mirada en sus labios… No… Que ideas estaban pasando por su cabeza! Kagome era su hermana… Aun con estos pensamientos siguió mirando a Kagome.

-Inu… Inu???... INUYASHAAA!!!!-

-Aaaah ee… Kagome.. que pasa?- Dijo Inuyasha aterrizando a tierra

-Al fin! Estabas mirandome fijamente y no me escuchabas… El timbre sono hace varios minutos, tenemos que irnos- Dijo Kagome parandose del asiento

-Ah… si, vamos- Dijo Inuyasha con un poco de sonrojo en su cara

-Mmmm… Que raro que estas actuando muchachito- Dijo Miroku observando a Inuyasha

-De que hablas… Estoy de lo mas normal… Ya vamonos- Dijo Inuyasha tratando de ocultar que realmente si le pasaba algo

Caminaron hasta la gloriosa salida de la escuela, y se encontraron con nada más ni nada menos que Koga

-Kagome… Puedes venir un momento? Debemos hablar- Dijo el moreno

Kagome solo se limitó a mirarlo con una cara apatica

-Kagome porfavor! Necesito explicaciones!- Dijo Koga en un tono ya más agresivo

-Perdon… Explicaciones??- Dijo Kagome encarandolo –¡Explicaciones son las que yo debería pedirte!-

-Haber chiquita, no me hables en ese tono!- Dijo Koga tomando el brazo de Kagome

-Sueltala!- Dijo Inuyasha empujando a Koga –Kag, no me digas que este imbesil que agrede!-

-Yo no la agredo, inepto!- Dijo Koga mucho más enfadado que antes

-Entonces que son esas maneras de tomar el brazo de Kagome!- Inuyasha ya estaba empezando a enfurecerse

-Kagome, dile a tu hermanito que se deje de entrometer de una vez!- Gritó Koga

-Koga… Lo siento, pero en este momento no tengo ganas de hablar contigo… Adiós- Dijo Kagome empezando a caminar

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango la siguieron dejando a Koga atrás. En el camino Inuyasha le hechaba muchas miradas a Kagome, sin que ella se diera cuenta. La miraba de arriba a abajo y viseversa. _"Es hermosa"_ Pensaba.

Luego de caminar 25 minutos aprox. Llegaron a casa.

-Inuyasha…- Dijo Kagome

-Si?- Preguntó este

-Te ocurre algo?...- Dijo Kagome con cara de procupación –Haz estado raro… Y no hablaste nada en el camino-

-Esque estaba mirando lo hermosa que eras- Pensó Inuyasha, pero claro, no se lo dijo –Ee… No me pasa nada.. Solo estoy algo cansado, nada importante-

-Ah.. Bueno, me alegro- Dijo sonriendo y depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de Inuyasha y luego se fue a su habitación

-Que rayos me está pasando…- Pensó Inuyasha

* * *

Bueno, ahi esta el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado! Espero subir pronto los capitulos siguientes, eso si, primero los debo escribir xD y también ire subiendo los del otro fic "tu silencio" ya que esta es mi ultima semana de clases y salgo todos los dias muy temprano, por lo ke ahora tendre muxo mas tiempo para escribir y todo eso xD Perdonen si eske hay alguna falta de ortografia o algo xD y weno cmo dije antes, espero ke este fic sea de su agrado, y espero sus reviews !! :D

**[_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen :( la historia si :3 y weno, los personajes son de mi gran idola Rumiko Takahashi :D! la mejor mangaka del mundo!! xD]**


	2. Accidentes, peleas y sentimientos

Capitulo 2 _**"Accidentes, peleas y sentimientos"**_

_Kagome entro a su habitación cuando empezó a sonar su celular, era Sango._

_Kag: Aló?_

_Sango: Holaa! Oye, y van a venir? Ya estamos aquí, solo falta lo más importante: Inuyasha. Ya que él es el que está de cumpleaños_

_Kag: Si, si. Me cambio rápido de ropa y nos vamos para allá_

_Sango: Ok, los esperamos!_

Kagome y Inuyasha se cambiaron el uniforme y se dirigieron donde estaban esperandolos sus amigos.

Era un lugar muy amplio con varias areas verdes, grandes piscinas, cosas para comer y música.

-Inuyasha, que te pasa? Haz estado muy raro- Preguntó Miroku mientras todos se divertían en la piscina y ellos estaban sentados al borde de esta

-Ee… Nada… No me pasa nada…- El tono de Inuyasha no fue nada convincente, ni siquiera miro a la cara a Miroku cuando le habló, solo mantenía su vista fija en Kagome

-Kagome! Vamos a tirarnos por los toboganes!!!- Se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Sango –Sii, vamos!- Respondía Kagome

Inuyasha se paró y comenzo a caminar

-Voy por una bebida…- Se excusó

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Sango que se tiraba por el tobogan y caía al agua, y luego se comenzó a escuchar las risas de Kagome que iba bajando a toda velocidad por el tobogan. Inuyasha había caminado unos 5 metros cuando se detuvo, pues las risas de Kagome habían cambiado a un fuerte y aterrorizante grito de dolor.

Inuyasha volteó rapidamente y pudo ver que Kagome iba bajando por el tobogan con una de sus peores caras afirmandose una de sus piernas, hasta que cayó a la piscina, pero no volvió a salir. Inuyasha se alarmó al instante, ya que Kagome era una gran nadadora y era imposible que se ahogara, asique corrio y se lanzó al agua para sacar a Kagome de abajo de esta, llevandola en sus brazos fuera de la piscina y colocandola en el suelo.

-Kagome!!! Kagome!!!- Gritaba el peli-plateado sin tener respuesta de la azabache

-Despierta Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!- Sus gritos ahora eran de desesperación –Miroku, ayudame! No respira!!- Los ojos de Inuyasha se inundaron de lagrimas

-Inuyasha! Te acuerdas cuando te mandaron a la inspectoria por insultar al profesor Kawasaki????- Le dijo Sango

-Si… Pero eso que tiene que ver…- Dijo botando muchas lagrimas y teniendo entre sus brazos a su hermana

-Recuerdas el castigo que te dieron por eso????- Preguntó Sango

Y entonces Inuyasha lo recordo. En la escuela había un grupo de natación a los que les enseñaban también las cosas que hacen los salvavidas. La inspectora le había dado como castigo a Inuyasha fue ir a una de las clases de dicho grupo, en el cual aprendió a salvar la vida de la gente que se ahogara.

Empezó a presionar el pecho de Kagome, pero esto no funcionaba, asique tenía que recurrir a la segunda opción: Respiración boca a boca.

¿Cómo podría hacer esto? En un momento en el que tenía muchas confuciones hacerca de lo que sentía por su hermana, justo cuando la empezaba a ver de otra manera. Cómo iba el a posar sus labios junto con los de su hermana en este momento.

Todas esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Inuyasha. Se quedó mirando los labios de Kagome unos segundos, hasta que se decidió. De él dependía salvar a Kagome.

De a poco se fue acercando al rostro de Kagome, estaba nervioso, se acercaba lentamente, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Kagome. Inuyasha comenzó a transmitir oxígeno desde su boca a la boca de Kagome.

Primer intento; No hubo ni la más minima señal de vida por parte de Kagome

Inuyasha comenzaba a desesperarse. Debía volter a juntar su boca con la de la chica.

Segundo intento; Resultó ser igual al primero

Al no ver reacción en Kagome, Inuyasha pensó que ya estaba todo perdido. Atrajo a Kagome hacia su pecho abrazandola fuertemente, hundido en un mar de lagrimas.

-Inu…yasha..- Se escuchó decir a Kagome casi en un susurro

Inuyasha separo a Kagome de él para mirarla, esta comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente

-Me.. duele…- Dijo Kagome en un susurro otra vez, pero Inuyasha no entendió lo que dijo

-Que??- Preguntó

-Me.. duele mucho.. mi pierna- Dijo Kagome, esta vez en un tono más entendible

-Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería del recinto- Dijo Inuyasha cargando a Kagome en sus brazos

Inuyasha fue corriendo a la enfermería.

-Que es lo que paso?- Pregunto la enfermera

-Se estaba tirando por un tobogan y derrepente comenzo a gritar y callo al agua, no salia a la superficie… La saque del agua y no respiraba, asique le di primeros auxilios y despertó, pero dice que aun le duele mucho la pierna- Dijo Inuyasha preocupado

-Aver, ponla sobre la camilla- Inuyasha lo hizo y esta se acerco para observar a Kagome –Mmm… Felicitaciones, hiciste un buen trabajo con los primeros auxilios, ahora veamos su pierna…- Comenzo a tocar la pierna de Kagome

-AAAA!!- Gimió Kagome de dolor

-Te duele?- Preguntaba la enfermera tocando varias partes de la pierna

-Ya veo… No es nada grave, solo le dio un calambre, que puede deberse al agua que estaba muy fría- Explicó la enfermera

Justo en eso llegaron Miroku y Sango

-Oh Kagome, menosmal que ya estas bien- Dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga

-Lo unico que necesita esta jovencita es descansar un poco, unos 10 minutos por lo menos… Saliendo de la enfermeria a la derecha hay varias habitaciones donde descansan las personas que vienen aquí. Las que tengan las puertas abiertas son las que estan desocupadas, llevenla allí- Dijo amablemente la enfermera

-Ok, gracias- Dijo Inuyasha tomando en sus brazos a Kagome

Entraron a una de las habitaciones y Inuyasha dejo a Kagome sobre la cama.

-Bueno ahora nosotros nos vamos para que descanses tranquila- Dijo Inuyasha

Empezaron a caminar para irse pero Kagome habló

-Inu… Puedes quedarte un rato conmigo?- Preguntó

-Ee.. Claro…- Respondió él

Miroku y Sango se fueron e Inuyasha se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando a Kagome

-Gracias- Dijo ella

-Eh?-

-Pense… Pense que moriría… No veía nada y no podía moverme. Pero de pronto escuché a lo lejos tu voz que gritaba mi nombre, asique no podia rendirme, debia ser fuerte…por ti- Dijo ella

-Kagome… Estaba tan preocupado!!- Dijo él abrazandola, pero recordo el momento en que juntó sus labios con los de ellas y soltó a Kagome en un gesto tan rápido que no pudo evitar golpearla

-Ayy, Inuyasha, que fue eso- Dijo Kagome sobando su mejilla en la cual le había pasado a pegar Inuyasha

-Ee… Perdon…-

-Miroku tiene razón… Ultimamente haz estado actuando muy extraño..- Dijo ella poniendo una cara la cual Inuyasha consideró hermosa

Inuyasha se quedó mirando fijamente a Kagome, no despegaba sus ojos de encima de ella, su pelo, sus ojos, su boca… Era tan hermosa. Quedó mirandole los labios fijamente, quería dejar de mirar pero no podía, esos labios… le pedían a gritos que la besara. Debía contenerse… era su hermana, el no podía gustar de ella, pero… que eran estas sensaciones… ¿Se estaba enamorando de su hermana? NO! Se respondio al instante y aun seguía con su mirada fija, el quería probar sus labios, él debía hacerlo. Lo pensó varias veces pero… que diría ella? No podía… Ella dejaría de confiar en él… No sabía que hacer…

-INUYASHAAA!!!!- Este volvió en si –Que te pasa???-

-Eee… Nada…- Dijo nervioso

-Ven aquí- Dijo Kagome señalando al lado de donde estaba ella

Él se puso al lado de ella, timidamente. Ella lo abrazó.

-Inuyasha…-

-Si?-

-Te acuerdas cuando jugabamos al papá y la mamá??- Dijo ella riendose

Rayos! Por qué tenía ella que recordarle eso ahora. Sin duda lo recordaba, el tenía aproximadamente 6 años, se divertía mucho jugando a eso, el era el papá y Kagome era la mamá y su gato era el hijo. Una de las cosas que hacían en el juego era besarse, eso si, en aquel tiempo ellos no entendían nada sobre el amor, ni que besarse era cosas de parejas que se quería y todo eso, ellos solo lo veían como un juego.

-Jeje… Si lo recuerdo..-

-Quieres jugar a eso ahora?- Preguntó ella

Inuyasha quedó paralizado. ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando ella si quería jugar a aquel juego? Su cara palideció, aunque en parte le convenía aquel jueguito.

-Jajaja, esa cara que pusiste… Solo bromeaba, jajaja- Dijo Kagome riendose de aquella cara de impacto que puso Inuyasha

Si, era muy bueno para ser cierto.

Ya empezaba a atardecer, estubieron mucho rato conversando sobre muchas cosas, porque como saben, ellos se tenían mucha confianza, y les era muy facil entablar conversación.

-Ya estar Kag, nos vamos?- Pregunto el con una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Claro- Dijo ella –Pero..-

-Que pasa?-

-Perdon Inu- Dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-De que me pides perdón?- Preguntó él, curioso

-Que hoy era tu cumpleaños.. Y pues yo… Lo he estropeado-

-Pero que cosas dices tontita! Estuve todo el día contigo asique.. Que cosa mejor que eso puedo pedir?- Dijo el acariciandole el cabello

A Kagome le brotaron unas cuantas lagrimas

-Inuyasha… Te quiero mucho, nose que haría sin ti… Porfavor, nunca me dejes sola- Dijo ella lanzandose a los brazos de él

-Nunca lo haré princesita- Dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo

Se fueron juntos a casa, Miroku y Sango ya se habían marchado, ya que Sango tubo una urgencia en su casa y Miroku ofreció acompañarla.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya estaba oscuro, cada uno se fue a su habitación y se echo a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome fue a despertar a Inuyasha como cada mañana, ya que si no lo hacía el jamás se levantaría.

-Inuuu!!!!!!!- Dijo lanzandose sobre él

-AAAAAAa!!- Gritó Inuyasha callendo de la cama junto con Kagome

-Jajaj, parate y vistete que vamos a llegar tarde- Le dijo Kagome depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de el

-Si, tu baja a desayunar, me visto enseguida- Dijo Inuyasha depositando un dulce beso, ahora él, pero en su frente

Kagome bajó y el se vistió. No tardó más de 6 minutos, y ya estaban en la puerta de la casa, listos para emprender una vez más el viaje hacia la escuela.

-Inuyasha, voy al baño, estoy un poco mareada, tu vé al salon- Dijo Kagome

-Te sientes mal?- Preguntó él

-No, como dije, solo estoy un poco mareada, nada importante- Respondió Kagome y luego se perdió entre la multitud

Kagome entró al baño, tomo un poco de agua, y entro a una de las puertas en donde estaban los inodoros. En eso escuchó que alguien entro al baño y notó altiro las voces.

Era Kikyo, la novia de Inuyasha, a la que por cierto, Kagome detestaba con toda su alma, ya que decía que ella no se merecía estar con Inuyasha y en varias ocaciones peleo a combos con ella. Kikyo iva acompañada de sus dos amigas, por no decir de sus dos esclavas.

-Y lo dices enserio?- Decia una de las amigas de Kikyo

-Claro! Ese Inuyasha.. Lo tengo aquí, en la palma de mi mano, es como una marioneta, hace todo lo que le digo- Dijo Kikyo con tono de superioridad

-Con que una marioneta, eh?- Dijo Kagome saliendo del baño

-Y a ti no te enseñaron que no se deben escuchar conversaciones ajenas!- Dijo Kikyo

-No me cambies el tema imbesil- Dijo Kagome, ahora enojada –No creas que podras manipulas a mi hermano! Le dire lo que acabas de decir-

-Ah si? Pues no podras si te rompo la cabeza ahora mismo!- Se lanzó contra Kagome para darle un combo

Kagome no se quedo atrás, por supuesto, era una gran luchadora, y sus combos y patadas eran de los peores. Empezó una gran pelea entre estas dos, y no paso ni un minuto para que se llenara de gente a mirar la pelea.

Bankotsu, un compañero de Inuyasha y Kagome fue corriendo al salon.

-Inu! Tu hermana y tu novia se estan dando duro en el baño!!- Gritó y luego volvio a salir corriendo para ir a presenciar la pelea

Inuyasha fue altiro al lugar, Kagome y Kikyo estaban tiradas en el suelo golpeandose, ya las dos con varias heridas en su rostro, claro, Kikyo más herida de Kagome, ya que nadie en toda la escuela peleaba mejor que ella.

-Pero que esta pasando aquí!!- Dijo Inuyasha para parar la pelea

Estas dos se detubieron y lo miraron solo moviendo los ojos, Kikyo tenia a Kagome tomada de la ropa por el cuello, y Kagome tenía con una mano afirmado un brazo de Kikyo y la otra mano empuñada a un centimetro de la cara de Kikyo, justo para darle un gran combo.

Kikyo solto a Kagome y se paró llendo a los brazos de Inuyasha

-Amor! Tu hermana esta como loca!- Dijo Kikyo haciendose la victima

-No seas mentirosa! Tu fuiste la que empezó, y ademas tengo una muy buena razon para darte tus buenos combos!- Dijo Kagome en su defensa

-Como mientes Kagome! Y delante de tu hermano!- Dijo Kikyo haciendose la victima una vez más

-Y cual es tu razon?- Preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome sin tomar en cuenta el comentario anterior de Kikyo

-La razon es que esta perra dijo que te tenia en la palma de su mano, y que eras como su marioneta!- Dijo mirando a los ojos a Inuyasha, ella no mentía

-Inuyasha, yo no he dicho eso! Y mira como me insulta!- Dijo Kikyo abrazando a Inuyasha pero este se corrió

-Que pasa Inuyasha?- Dijo Kikyo molesta por tal acto –No me digas que le crees a esta rota antes que a mi!!, no me digas que la prefieres a ella!-

-Si- Dijo Inuyasha acercandose a Kagome que aun estaba en el suelo –Prefiero mil veces a esta "rota" antes que a ti-

Kagome sonrió

-No puedo creerlo Inuyasha! Ella miente!- Dijo Kikyo muy furiosa

-No, ella no miente, y menos a mi- Dijo abrazando a Kagome –Y la defendere siempre, asique no intervengas. Para mi es mucho más importante tenerla a ella que andar con una guarra como tu-

Claramente Inuyasha había humillado a Kikyo en frente de todos

-Esto no se quedara asi!!!!!- Amenazó Kikyo antes de marcharse del lugar

-Oh! Que miedo!!!- Le grito Kagome, lo bastante fuerte para que esta otra la escuchara

De a poco se fueron llendo todos los presente diciendo uno que otro comentario "haci se hace Inuyasha!", "toooma Kikyo!!", "que rudas! Grrrr!", entre otras cosas se podía oír.

Kagome tenía sangre en el labio, Inuyasha la miró. Ya estaban solos en el baño. Inuyasha pasó su mano por los labios de Kagome para retirar la sangre y otra vez comenzó a sentir esa extraña sensación. Los labios de la chica le pedían a gritos besarla.

-Inuyasha… Ya debemos irnos al salon- Dijo Kagome, en tono bajo

-Si, vamos- Dijo Inuyasha, besando la mejilla de Kagome, pero… Ella justo se corrió. Y adivinen… Siii! Se besaron, en los labios. Fue rapido y corto, y sin intención. Ambos rieron por aquel "accidente" y fueron a su salon.

Sono el timbre, ya era el recreo. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango salieron al pasillo para encontrarse con…. Kikyo y Koga! Besandose, Koga tratando de quitarsela de encima y Kikyo obligandolo a besarla.

-Que asco!- Dijo Sango

-Por qué no me avisaron que estabamos en un motel??- Dijo Kagome en tono de burla

Y siguieron caminando.

-Sueltame!!- Koga empujó a Kikyo –Kagome!! Hey, porfavor espera!!-

Kagome se detuvo

-Que quieres?- Dijo Kagome fría

-Que te pasa… Podrias explicarme por qué me tratas asi?- Dijo Koga

-Mmm… Dejame pensarlo… Nose, quisas sea porque ayer te vi en pleno pasillo besandote con una chica de tu curso…-Dijo Kagome con sarcasmo

-Q..q..que?- Dijo koga, esta vez nervioso

-Sabes? No soy tu juguete Koga, esto se termino- Dijo Kagome mirando hacia otro lado

-Como que se termino!!!- Dijo koga agresivamente tomando el brazo de Kagome

-Hey, sueltame!- Dijo Kagome. Inuyasha iba a intervenir pero no pudo ya que Kagome le gano, pegandole un fuerte combo en la boca a Koga para que la soltara. Luego siguió caminando.

-Jaja, que debil- Se burló Miroku mientras se iban

Estaban por llegar al patio cuando Kagome se detubo y se agachó.

-Que ocurre Kag?- Preguntó Sango

-Tengo nauseas y mareos- Dijo Kagome abrazandose a si misma

-Kag, anda a la enfermeria, desde la mañana que estas así- Dijo Inuyasha agachandose delante de Kagome para quedar a su altura

-No te preocupes, ya se me pasará-

El transcurso del día fue normal, fome, y bueno, como todos los días en una escuela, no? Ya se debían ir.

Iban los cuatro chicos caminando por la calle cuando Miroku habló

-AA! Casi lo olvidaba!!- Dijo un Miroku emocionado

-Olvidar el que?- Preguntó Inuyasha

-Que mañana, como es sabado, en mi casa se dará una fiesta. Ya saben… Mucha música, comida, jóvenes, etc… van a venir.. cierto?- Preguntó aun más emocionado

-Mmm.. Dejame pensarlo… No. – Dijo Sango

-Ah.. porque?- Dijo Miroku haciendo puchero

-Jaja, es mentira… Si sabes que nunca faltamos a tus fiestas- Aclaró Sango

-Ah entonces iran!- Dijo Miroku emocionado otra vez

-Si, es provable- Dijo Kagome

Los chicos siguieron caminando, hasta que se separaron. Miroku por la derecha, Sango por la izquiera y Kagome con Inuyasha siguieron el camino recto.

* * *

Ahí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Supongo que debe haber una ke otra falta de ortografia, pero eske =_= ! Es muuuuui tarde y tengo sueño como para revisar eso D: XD ! weno, iwal espero ke les guste :) ! Gracias por los Reviews ! ya me voi a dormir xD shao ! :D dejen reviews xD

**_[Disclaimer: Inuyasha me pertenece, es mío, y nos vamos a casar o_ó ! Aun asi, lo creó Rumiko Takahashi, asike igual le pertenece a ella xD y bueno, todos los demas personajes también, yo solo los utilizo para crear mi historia, sin fines de lucro n.n]_**


	3. Oportunidad

Capitulo 3 _**"Oportunidad"**_

Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron caminando a casa.

-Vas a ir inu?- Preguntó Kagome

-A dónde??-

-A la fiesta de Miroku…-

-Ah..mm… no sé…- Dijo él desmotivado –Ademas… Es una fiesta de mascaras… Que raro-

-Jaja- Rió ella –Pero mejor, asi salimos un poco de lo habitual-

-Mmm.. no sé, lo pensaré-

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a casa.

-Mis niños… Ya estan aquí!- Salió saludando Izayoi desde la cocina

-Hola mami!- Dijo Inuyasha

Pasó un rato. Kagome estaba en su habitación muy aburrida. Ya había hecho sus tareas y no tenía nada más que hacer. Asique se dirigió donde su gran entretención: Inuyasha. Entró a la habitación de este y lo vió tirado en el suelo mirando hacia el techo.

-Que haces?- Preguntó ella poniendose en la misma posición, al lado de el

-Nada- Dijo llevando su vista hacia Kagome –Solo me aburro-

-Ah… Hagamos algo?- Preguntó ella incorporandose

-Ok, que hacemos?- Dijo él sonriendo

-Mmm… Jugemos play- Dijo emocionada

-Ya!!!- Dijo él, brillandole los ojitos

Conectaron el Play a la television y comenzaron a jugar al "Naruto: Ultimate ninja"

-AA!! Kag me estas ganando!!- Decía Inuyasha moviendose con el joystick para todos lados

-Jajaja, Inuyasha para de moverte si el que tiene que moverse es el de la pantalla, no tu- Decía Kagome burlandose de su hermano

Kagome estaba a segundos de derrotar a Inuyasha cuando este fue y apagó la tele, no quería perder.

-Ah, que eres picado- Dijo Kagome riendose

-Esque ya me estaba aburriendo- Dijo él cruzandose de brazos con los ojos cerrados y moviendo su cabeza para el lado

-Jaja, si, como no- Dijo ella abrazandolo

Al momento de que Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha, este sintió un gran poder recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo

-Te amo Kagome- Pensó

Kagome dio un bostezo. Estubieron toda la tarde jugando, y a ella ya le había bajado el sueño.

-Tienes sueñito?- Preguntó Inuyasha

-Si… Me voy a dormir- Respondió Kagome parandose

-Ok, que duermas bien- Besó la frente de Kagome –Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero mi Inu,solo mio!- Dijo ella riendose

-Si, soy solo tuyo- Pensó Inuyasha

Kagome se fue y Inuyasha se tiró en su cama.

-Por qué tengo que sentir estas cosas… Porque me tiene que gustar Kagome, si ella es mi hermana- Se decía para si mismo

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana, Inuyasha aun no podía consiliar el sueño. Estubo todo el rato pensando acerca de las cosas que sentia por Kagome. De repente escucho tres golpes en la muraya.

Era Kagome, ya que hace unos años ellos habían inventado esa clave para llamarse. Una vez había entrado un ladron a la casa por la ventana de Kagome, esta no supo como avisar sin llamar la atención de este, y se formo un gran complot. Entonces ahí fue cuando lo inventaron, dos golpes quería decir que Kagome estaba en peligro y tres golpes significaba que estaba llamando a Inuyasha para que fuera a su cuarto. Inuyasha tenía su cama apegada a la pared la cual por el otro lado se encontraba la cama de Kagome de la misma manera. Lo unico que los separaba era la muraya.

Inuyasha salio de su habitación y entro a la de Kagome.

-Que pasa?- Preguntó Inuyasha apoyandose en la puerta

-Ven, acercate- Dijo Kagome desde su cama, y este obedeció.

-Dejame adivinar… Tuviste una pesadilla y ahora quieres que me quede contigo?- Dijo Inuyasha riendo

-AA! Y como lo sabes!- Dijo Kagome

-Jajaj, porque siempre es lo mismo- Dijo él con una sonrisa que casi se pudo notar en la oscuridad de la noche

-Anda, acuestate a mi lado, tengo miedo- Dijo Kagome con voz de nose.. de miedo

En eso entra Izayoi

-Que pasa niños?- Preguntó la madre

-Kagome tenía miedo y me llamo- Dijo Inuyasha

-Ah, y porque no me llamaste a mi?-Dijo Izayoi a Kagome, resentida

-Porque si mal no recuerdo, la ultima vez que tenía miedo y te llamé terminaste asustandote también tu, y ya no era solo yo, eramos las dos asustadas en medio de la oscuridad- Dijo Kagome

-Jajajajajajaj, que miedosa mami- Dijo Inuyasha a su mamá

-Jaja.. Bueno Inuyasha, quedate con tu hermana, que duerman bien, los quiero- Dijo Izayoi saliendo de la pieza

Inuyasha se acostó al lado de Kagome, y ella lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Inuyasha le acarició el cabello.

-Inu…?- Preguntó ella

-Si?-

-Que hora es?-

-No sé… Pero es muy tarde… duermete-

-Bueno..-

Pasaron 5 segundos

-Inuyasha…- Dijo Kagome

-Que pasa?-

-Que día es mañana?-

-Sabado…- Respondió Inuyasha

-Ah..-

Pasaron 8 segundos

-Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome

-Que….- Dijo Inuyasha en tono de cansancio

-Mañana me acompañas a comprarme un vestido para la fiesta de Miroku?-

-Bueno, pero ahora duerme-

-Si, si- Dijo ella abrazando a Inuyasha más abrazado de lo que ya lo tenía

Pasaron 6 segundos

-Inu.. yasha…- Dijo Kagome susurrando

-Que quieres ahora!?-

-Esque… Tengo frio..- Dijo ella aciendo puchero

-Tapate- Dijo Inuyasha ejerciendo él la acción de cubrirla ya que ella se quedo abrazandolo esperando a que el hiciera las cosas por ella

-Ahora duerme, si?-

-Si-

Pasaron 4 segundos

-Inuyasha..- Dijo ella

-AAA!! Me llamaste porque tenias miedo o solamente porque tenias ganas de conversar!!?- Dijo él

-Ah, lo siento… Solo quería decirte algo, pero bueno.. si no quieres escuchar…- Dijo ella soltandose de su abrazo y dandose vuelta hacia la muraya, dandole la espalda a Inuyasha

-No, no… Que me querias decir princesita?- Dijo él abrazando a Kagome por la cintura

-Em.. Te quiero- Dijo ella

-Eso era?-

-Si, era eso.. Ahora si me duermo-

-Ah… Yo.. también te quiero- Dijo él, pero ella ya se había quedado dormida

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Kagome, Inuyasha aun la estaba abrazando. Kagome tomo aire y…

-INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!- Grito para despertar a su hermano

-AAA! Que pasa, que pasa!!!- Dijo Inuyasha asustado, despertandose

-Nada- Sonrió –Buenos días hermanitooo-

-Buenos días- Dijo él escondiendo su cara en la almohada con intensiones de volver a dormirse

-Hey, hey, hey.. no te duermas- Dijo ella tirandole el pelo para levantar su cara

-Auch, que delicada-

Asi pasaron varios minutos insultandose, pegandose (jugando eso si) hasta que su mamá entro a la pieza y les dijo que se callaran. Despues bajaron, tomaron desayuno, se bañaron, se vistieron, se… nose. Cuando ya estaban listos Inuyasha acompaño a su hermana al centro comercial.

Entraron a la tienda Falabella, y fueron a la parte de vestidos. Kagome miro un vestido y quedó encantada, entro al provador y le dijo a Inuyasha que la esperara.

-Si no me gusta buscas otro!- Grito Inuyasha mientras Kagome desaparecia por el provador

Kagome se demoraba demasiado, Inuyasha esperaba y esperaba. De pronto miró a su alrededor y solo había mujeres, y todas lo miraban extraño, ya que esa sección de la tienda era para mujeres y el estaba solo ahí.

Minutos despues Kagome salió del provador

-Y? Lo apruebas?- Pregunto Kagome

Inuyasha quedó boquiabierto, Kagome llevaba puesto un vestido negro ajustado y un poco más suelto abajo, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y por el reverso del vestido tenía una pequeña porción de tul que se veía solo en la parte inferior del vestido. El vestido era strapless, por lo que no tenía tiras ni nada de eso. El vestido hacía notar el buen cuerpo de Kagome, sus pronunciadas curvas y cada parte de ella.

-Por que no respondes?... No te gustó?..- Dijo Kagome

-Te… Te ves hermosa- Respondió Inuyasha

-Encerio?- Preguntó Kagome entusiasmada

-Si, te queda muy bien. Creo que le voy a tener que decir a Miroku que cuide bien de ti, para que ningún depravado se te acerque- Dijo Inuyasha en tono protector

-Jaja, y porque no me cuidas tu?- Preguntó ella

-Ah esque.. no ire-

-Buu, que eres fome- Dijo ella

-Aunque pensandolo bien… Creo que no es muy buena idea pedirle a Miroku que te cuide, porque conociendolo…- Dijo Inuyasha en tono chistoso

-Jajaja, entonces pideselo a Koga- Dijo sarcasticamente Kagome

-Si claro, no mejor se lo pido a Kikyo, ya que se quieren tanto ustedes…- Dijo él riendose

-Jaja, creo que es más preferible que me cuide sola… Bueno, me voy a cambiar, esperame- Dijo Kagome volviendo al provador

Inuyasha se sentó.

_Kagome… Te veias tan hermosa… Por qué tienes que gustarme, ya no puedo verte con ojos de hermano… No sé cuanto tiempo más podré aguantarme todo esto que siento por ti… Si tan solo lo supieras, si tan solo no me gustarsa, si tan solo… no fueras mi hermana. _Pensaba Inuyasha

-Inu, ya estoy lista, vamos- Dijo Kagome tomando la mano de Inuyasha para que se parara

Pagaron el vestido y se fueron a casa. Pasaron las horas y ya se hacía de noche, la fiesta estaba por comenzar. Kagome se fue a casa de Miroku y Inuyasha se quedó en casa.

Kagome llegó y en la entrada había un chico con una caja llena de mascaras y le entregaba una a cada persona que llegara. Kagome entró y le pasaron una y se la puso. Adentro la música estaba muy fuerte, todas las luces estaban apagadas y habían muchisimas personas, algunas bailando, otros conversando, riendo, comiendo, bebiendo, en fin… Kagome encontró a Sango que estaba junto a Miroku, Ayame y Rin. Los saludo y se quedaron conversando.

Mientras, Inuyasha estaba muy aburrido en casa, y decidió ir a la fiesta. Llego y le pasaron una mascara y el se la puso. Entró y vió a Kagome que estaba sentada, sola. Se acercó a ella, tratando de que no descubriera su identidad. De fondo sonaba una canción lenta. Todas las parejas bailaban.

-Me permite esta pieza?- Dijo Inuyasha extendiendo la mano a Kagome.

La música estaba muy fuerte, y la gente hablaba mucho, y gracias a eso Kagome no se dio cuenta de que esa voz era la de Inuyasha, y ademas como estaban con mascaras tampoco pudo verle la cara y como estaba oscuro con mayor razon no lo vió.

-Eh… Claro…- Dijo Kagome timidamente tomando la mano de Inuyasha

Fueron hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura y ella le amarró el cuello con sus brazos.

-Como te llamas?- Preguntó Inuyasha mientras bailanban, para disimular

-Kagome…y tu?- Respondió ella

-Que lindo nombre- Dijo él sin responder la pregunta de Kagome

Siguieron bailando y conversando por un rato. En un momento se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando, las mascaras solo les llegaba hasta la mitad de la nariz, más bien eran como antifaces.

Inuyasha quedó mirando los labios de Kagome, tenía en frente de el una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar, y ella jamas se enteraría de quién estaba con ella era él, pero.. Diablos! Ella era su hermana! Aun asi.. Inuyasha se comenzo a acercar lentamente a Kagome, y Kagome por su parte comenzo a acercarse a Inuyasha. Sus labios cada vez empezaban a estar más cerca, cada uno sentia sobre su cara la respiración del otro, seguian acercandose y…

* * *

Este cap creo ke es más corto que los otros.. Lo iba a publicar hace 2 días pero no lo pude escribir =_= ya ke a mi la inspiracion cmo ke me llega en la noche xD y resulta ke tube un paseo con mi curso y a la noche cuando llegue tenía muxa fiebre y cosas asi y no pude escribir xD pero bueno ahora lo terminé y nose, ojala les guste xD Le doi las gracias a:_ setsuna17, princserekou, shang-yang, CONEJA, Atenea Evans y KaoruLuxClyne24_, por dejar reviews! Me alegra ke les guste mi fic :3 y weno, espero ke les siga gustando xD asdf y bueno eso n.n

**[_Disclaimer_: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. "Naruto: Ultimate ninja" tampoko me pertenece xD es un juego de play real. y Falabella tampoko xD pertenece al tipo ke lo creo ke nose como se llama pero se apellida Falabella iwal ke la tienda xD]**


	4. Efectos de un beso

Capitulo 4 _**"Efectos de un beso"**_

Inuyasha dudó. No podía fingir que no era él y aprovecharse de su hermana. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba besando apasionadamente a Kagome.

Inuyasha se consumía en un intenso y profundo beso. Quería detenerse, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero era imposible. Sus reprimidos deseos ahora salían al aire, representados en aquel singular beso.

Kagome se separo sus labios repentinamente de la boca de Inuyasha, para luego caer al suelo, pero Inuyasha alcanzó a tomarla, evitando que cayera.

-Kagome!! Que te ocurre???!!!!!- Decía Inuyasha moviendo a su hermana para tener alguna respuesta

-Me…- Fue lo último que pudo decir Kagome antes de desmayarse

-Diablos, que hago ahora…- Decía Inuyasha mirando hacia todos lados

Se sacó la máscara, tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y corrió hasta su casa lo más rápido posible, para llegar antes de que Kagome despertara y descubriera que fue él con quien se besó.

Cuando llegó no había nadie en la casa, subió a la habitación de Kagome y la dejó en su cama. Ella aun no despertaba, su cara empezaba a ponerse roja, le estaba subiendo la temperatura. Inuyasha fue a la cocina, mojó un pequeño paño para luego ponerlo en la frente de Kagome.

Al cabo de 14 minutos Kagome despertó.

-Kagome!!- Gritó Inuyasha al darse cuenta que su hermana estaba despertando

-Donde… estoy?..- Preguntó Kagome

-En casa- Respondió Inuyasha

-Como llegue aquí?-

Inuyasha no había pensado que Kagome podía preguntarle eso.

-Eeeee….. Te trajo un chico- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Inuyasha

-Y.. ya se fue?-

-Si… Como te sientes??- Preguntó Inuyasha para cambiar el tema

-Un poco mareada… Solo eso-

-Bueno, descansa- Inuyasha iba a darle un beso en la frente a Kagome, pero recordó la manera en que se habían besado anteriormente, asique se puso de pie- Si necesitas algo, solo llámame-

Inuyasha se fue a su habitación, se tiro en su cama. Mil cosas corrían por su mente. Se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía muy claro que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero… de una que otra manera le había gustado. Se quedó completamente dormido.

El día siguiente paso lento y fome. A las 5 de la tarde Kagome había ido a casa de Rin, una amiga.

Eran las 1 de la mañana, Kagome aun no llegaba. Inuyasha y sus padres estaban preocupados.

-Inuyasha, tienes el número de Rin?- Preguntó Inu no, el padre de Inuyasha

-Si- Dijo Inuyasha sacando su celular –La voy a llamar- Empezó a buscar el número

_Rin: Aló? _

_Inu: Hola Rin, perdona que te llame a esta hora… Kagome está ahí?_

_Rin: No… Kagome se fue de mi casa como a las diez_

_Inu: Como?... Si no está contigo.. entonces donde está.._

_Rin: Ella dijo que se iba a casa.. No ha llegado?_

_Inu: No… Bueno, gracias de todas maneras_

_Rin: Espero que no le haya pasado nada… Si sabes algo de ella avísame_

_Inu: Ok!_

-No estaba con Rin?- Preguntó Izayoi, preocupada

-No… Llamare a Sango- Respondió Inuyasha

_Sango: Aló?_

_Inu: Sango!_

_Sango: Inuyasha… porque llamas a estas horas_

_Inu: disculpa, es que no se donde esta Kagome, debería haber llegado hace mucho rato… No sabes nada de ella?_

_Sango: No… No he hablado con ella desde ayer… Ay, donde se habrá metido!!!_

_Inu: Rayos!! Si sabes de ella, avísame, si?_

_Sango: Ok, tu igual_

Inuyasha colgó y llamo a Miroku

_Miroku: Aló?_

_Inu: Miro!! Ayúdame, haz hablado con Kagome?_

_Miroku: Mmm… Me encontré con ella en la calle en la tarde… creo que iba a casa de Rin_

_Inu: Si eso ya lo sabía… Si es que por alguna razón sabes algo de ella avísame por favor_

_Miroku: Esta bien, encuéntrala si_

Inuyasha llamó a varios amigos de Kagome, pero ninguno sabía nada de ella, asique decidió ir a buscarla él.

Salió corriendo, haciendo el recorrido para llegar a la casa de Rin. Pasó por un callejón y vio que había algo en el suelo… o alguien. Se acercó y vio que quien estaba en el suelo era Kagome. Estaba llena de sangre, tenía múltiples heridas en su cara y en todo su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba un poco rota, se notaba que había sido producto de una navaja o algo así.

-KAGOME!!!!- Se agacho para tomar a su hermana e involuntariamente comenzaron a salir mil lagrimas de sus ojos –Kagome… Kagomeeee!! Despierta por favor… -

-Inu…yasha- Dijo entrecortadamente Kagome, abriendo los ojos

-Kagome! Que te paso????-

-Yo….-

_**Flash Back**_

_-Chao Rin, nos vemos mañana-_

_-Chao Kag, anda con cuidado, si?-_

_-Si-_

_Kagome salió de la casa de Rin y se encaminó a la suya._

_-Pssss!- Alguien la llamaba_

_-Eh?- Volteó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido_

_-Ven- Dijo una voz masculina_

_Kagome empezó a caminar hacia atrás, con miedo_

_-Jajaja- Escuchó una risa malévola –A que le temes?-_

_Kagome comenzó a correr, era muy veloz, pero tropezó y cayó torpemente al suelo._

_Unas manos la tomaron de los brazos, ella se giro y le dio un gran combo en la cara a quien la tomaba, pero se unieron al acto 4 tipos más, Kagome no pudo con todos. Comenzaron a hacerle variados cortes en la cara. Le rompieron la ropa, la golpearon por todos lados. Un gran golpe en el estomago hizo que Kagome botara sangre por la boca. Le hicieron heridas en los brazos y en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Luego de dejarla lo bastante mal, los 5 tipos salieron corriendo, dejando a Kagome tirada en un callejón, inconsciente._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Y hace cuanto rato que ocurrió todo eso???- Pregunto Inuyasha, preocupado, después de escuchar el relato de Kagome

-Minutos después de irme de la casa de Rin- Respondió Kagome

Inuyasha la abrazo fuertemente.

-Vamos- Dijo tomándola y llevándola a casa

-Hijaaa! Que te ocurrió!!- Gritó Izayoi al ver entrar a sus hijos

-Mamá, hay que curarle las heridas, después te explico todo- Dijo Inuyasha corriendo a la habitación de Kagome, con esta en sus brazos

-Auch!- Se quejaba Kagome cada vez que Inuyasha desinfectaba cada una de sus heridas

-Kag, como te sientes?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-Mejor que antes… Aun me duele un poco el estomago- Dijo Kagome, regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana

Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla

-Ya, yo me voy a dormir, que es muy tarde y mañana debo ir a la escuela… Tu te quedaras descansando en casa- Dijo Inuyasha mientras salía de la habitación de Kagome

-Inuyasha…- Dijo Kagome antes de que Inuyasha se marchara

-Si?- Pregunto este desde la puerta

-Gracias- Dijo Kagome

Inuyasha le sonrió, apago la luz y se fue

Al otro día cuando Inuyasha despertó lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la habitación de Kagome para ver como estaba. Primero tocó la puerta pero como nadie respondió, entró. Kagome estaba profundamente dormida, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Inuyasha se acercó a ella, la miro por un rato, luego se acercó más y le dio un rápido, corto pero dulce beso en los labios. Kagome se movió un poco, Inuyasha retrocedió asustado, pensó que Kagome había despertado, pero, falsa alarma! Salió rápidamente de la habitación, se vistió y se fue a la escuela.

Al entrar al salón Miroku y Sango se acercaron rápidamente a él.

-Encontraste a Kagome?- Preguntó Sango

-Si- Respondió Inuyasha

-Y por qué no vino?-

-Se quedo en casa, descansando… Anoche la encontré tirada en un callejón cerca de la casa de Rin. Según me contó unos tipos la golpearon y la dejaron ahí tirada… - Contó Inuyasha –Pero ahora se encuentra bien-

Las clases comenzaron, todos pusieron "atención" al profesor y cuando tocaron para el recreo todos salieron en manada del salón.

-Inuyasha!- Gritó Kikyo

Inuyasha volteó –Que quieres?-

Estaban los dos solos en la sala

-Le dolió mucho a Kagome?- Preguntó la chica

-El qué?- Preguntó fríamente Inuyasha

-La golpiza de ayer, no te hagas-

-Como sabes tu eso???- Preguntó Inuyasha subiendo la voz

-Dime Inuyasha… Como besa Kagome?- Pregunto Kikyo empezando a caminar por alrededor de el

-Perdón?-

-Deja de hacerte el incomprendido, por favor! – Dijo Kikyo deteniéndose frente de él –Crees que soy tonta acaso?? Te vi el día de la fiesta, vi como besabas a tu hermanita-

Inuyasha palideció

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha… Acaso no sabías que a los hermanos no se les besa de esa forma?- Preguntó Kikyo irónicamente

-Permiso, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Dijo pasando por al lado de Kikyo, pero esta le tomo el brazo

-No querrás que la perra de tu hermana se entere de que la besaste…o si?- Dijo Kikyo amenazadoramente

-Que tramas?- Preguntó enojado Inuyasha

-Deja de hablarle- Dijo Kikyo

-Eh?-

-Se frio con ella, no le tomes atención-

-Pero que estás diciendo, estás loca? Como crees que yo haría algo así- Dijo gritando Inuyasha

-Ah, entonces si quieres que se entere-

-Me estas amenazando?- Dijo Inuyasha levantando una ceja

-Pues así están las cosas! Tu dejas de ser el hermano perfecto con Kagome y ella no se entera de nada! O acaso quieres que si se entere? Y claro, que se repita la escenita de anoche?- Con esto último se refería a cuando los tipos golpearon a Kagome, ya que Kikyo les había pagado para que lo hicieran

-Eres.. de lo más despreciable Kikyo- Dijo Inuyasha gruñendo

-Yo siempre gano querido- Dijo tomando la cara de Inuyasha y luego saliendo del salón

Inuyasha no sabía que pensar. No quería que Kagome se enterara de lo del beso, ni mucho menos que la volvieran a golpear pero… Como iba a poder el ignorar completamente a su hermana, la persona que más quería en el mundo y la única persona por la que sería capaz de dar la vida.

Pasó el resto del día preocupado por eso, lo que menos quería era que acabaran las clases, que le diría a Kagome cuando volviese a casa, ¿podría ignorarla? Inuyasha estaba muy complicado.

Inuyasha se dirigió a casa a un paso lento. Ya lo tenía decidido, haría lo Kikyo le dijo. No podría soportarlo, pero.. Debía hacerlo, era por el bien de Kagome.

Llego a la casa y subió rápidamente a su habitación y se encerró.

-Inuyasha, eres tu??- Se escuchó a Kagome desde el otro lado de la muralla

Inuyasha no respondió

-Inuyasha??...- Volvió a decir Kagome

-Si, soy yo- Dijo Inuyasha fríamente

-Oh… Veo que estas ocupado… Quería hablarte, pero bueno… Cuando tengas tiempo me avisas- Dijo Kagome, luego se sintieron sus pasos alejarse por la escalera

Inuyasha apretó sus puños y golpeo el suelo. Las horas pasaban, Inuyasha no salía de su habitación.

Kagome encontró esto extraño, no era común de Inuyasha estarse todo el día solo, ni mucho menos encerrarse. Se acerco a la puerta de Inuyasha y golpeó.

-Inu?-

-Estoy ocupado!- Grito él desde adentro

-Eem… estas bien?- Preguntó una preocupada Kagome

-TE DIJE QUE ESTOY OCUPADO!!- Gritó Inuyasha a todo pulmón

Kagome se asustó

-Lo… lo siento… No quise molestarte- Dijo Kagome marchándose del lugar

-Como podre soportar esto…- Se decía a si mismo Inuyasha en voz baja

Al otro día Inuyasha no tenía ganas de levantarse, no quería seguir hiriendo a Kagome. Bajó y estaba casi listo para irse.

-Ya estás listo para irnos?- Preguntó Kagome a su hermano, alegremente

-No- Respondió el fríamente, mirando hacia abajo

-Apúrate, que llegaremos tarde- Dijo Kagome, aun alegre

-Pues si tu estas lista entonces vete!!- Grito Inuyasha, muy descortésmente

-Que te pasa Inuyasha! Desde ayer que actúas extraño!- Dijo Kagome, ahora enojada –Ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a la cara!-

Inuyasha no respondió

-Acaso te hice algo!?- Preguntó Kagome al ver que Inuyasha no decía nada

-Es que a veces hablas tanto que no te soporto!- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome a los ojos, ella no se imaginaba cuanto le había dolido a Inuyasha decir eso

Kagome quedó desconcertada

-No sabía que.. yo.. te desagradaba- Dijo Kagome apuntó de explotar en llanto

Inuyasha la miraba seriamente pero dentro de sí se maldecía una y otra vez.

Kagome salió corriendo por la puerta de salida.

-Inuyasha- Dijo seriamente Izayoi entrando a la cocina, después de haber presenciado la escena anterior

-Que quieres!!?-

-Que te ocurre Inuyasha! Nunca habías tratado así a tu hermana- Dijo Izayoi

-Ay! No molestes!- Dijo Inuyasha saliendo por donde segundos atrás había salido Kagome corriendo.

Inuyasha llego a la escuela. Entró al salón y al ver a Kagome pudo notar que sus ojos estaban muy hinchados, por llorar. No podía perdonarse haber herido de tal manera a su amada hermana, y además con estos otros sentimientos que ahora sentía hacia ella, se le hacía peor la situación.

No se sentó donde lo hacía habitualmente, al lado de Miroku. Si no que esta vez camino hasta el fondo del salón y se sentó en el último puesto.

Kikyo desde su banco miraba todo lo que ocurría –Jajaja, mi plan está marchando a la perfección!- Se dijo a si misma, malévolamente

* * *

Subo el cap rapidamente !!! No tengo tiempo para hablar mucho, estoi contra el tiempo D: !! solo decir: gracias x los reviews, y sigas dejando n.n ojala les guste el cap. chau :D

**[_Disclaimer:_ Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi] **


	5. Indiferencia

Capitulo 5 _**"Indiferencia"**_

-_En __cosmología física__, la __teoría del Big Bang__ o teoría de la gran explosión es un __modelo científico__ que trata de explicar el origen del __Universo__ y su desarrollo posterior a partir de una __singularidad espaciotemporal__. Técnicamente, se trata del concepto de expansión del Universo desde una singularidad primigenia, donde la expansión de éste se deduce de una colección de soluciones de las ecuaciones de la __relatividad general__, llamados __modelos de Friedmann- Lemaître - Robertson - Walker__. El término "Big Bang" se utiliza tanto para referirse específicamente al momento en el que se inició la expansión observable del Universo (cuantificada en la __ley de Hubble__), como en un sentido más general para referirse al __paradigma__ cosmológico que explica el origen y la __evolución__ del mismo…_

Entonces.. Señor Taisho, de donde se origina el big bang??-

Inuyasha no respondía, tenía su mirada fija a la ventana del salón.

-Señor Taisho, sería tan amable de responder mi pregunta?- El profesor intentaba que Inuyasha le pusiera atención pero no conseguía respuesta de este

-Señor Taisho…..- Sus intentos eran inútiles

-INUYASHA TAISHO!!!!!!!- Gritó esta vez el profesor

-Aa?? Eee… si?- Dijo Inuyasha volviendo a la tierra

-No estaría nada de mal que fueras a hacer una visita a la inspectoría-

-Aah! Y por qué!- Dijo Inuyasha enfadado, parándose de su asiento

-Que maneras son esas de tratar a un profesor! Taisho, hágame el favor de salir del salón- El profesor llegaba a tener la cara roja por el enfado

-Mejor preocúpese de enseñar a los alumnos en vez de echarlos de la sala, para algo le pagan- Decía Inuyasha mientras salía del salón

Pasaron dos semanas. Ya no era solo Kagome con quien no hablaba, ahora Miroku y Sango tampoco le dirigían la palabra y en casa sus padres casi lo ignoraban por su comportamiento. Inuyasha estaba completamente solo.

Era un día más de tortura. Kagome estaba devastada con la situación, solo quería llorar. Cuando llego al colegio no entró al salón y se quedo en el patio. No podía soportar estar una clase más dentro del mismo salón que su hermano, quien demostraba repulsión hacia ella. Inuyasha se preocupó al ver que Kagome no llegaba, pensó que le podía haber pasado algo, por lo que estuvo inquieto toda la clase.

Kagome estaba sentada a un rincón del patio. Veía como pequeños niños jugaban corriendo, con una gran sonrisa bien marcada en cada uno de sus rostros. Sin preocupaciones ni problemas, solo tenían un objetivo: divertirse. Kagome se consumía en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de alguien, y no era justamente alguien que ella quisiera ver en ese momento.

-Kagome??.. Estas bien?-

-Koga…-

Este se agachó para quedar a la altura de Kagome

-Supongo que la razón por la que estas así es Inuyasha… Los rumores de su repentino cambio de personalidad se hablan por toda la escuela- Dijo él secando una lagrima que caía por el suave y blanco rostro de Kagome

Los ojos se Kagome se llenaron de más lagrimas –Ko…Koga!- Se tiró a los brazos de su ex novio

A Koga le impresionó el gesto, viniendo de Kagome… Pero era entendible, ella estaba devastada, y al lanzarse sobre él lo hacía buscando refugio y consuelo.

-Shhhh, tranquila- Decía Koga, correspondiendo el abrazo –Cálmate, si? No me gusta verte llorar- Koga acariciaba el pelo de la chica

El recreo había comenzado, Inuyasha salió al patio y paso por al frente de Kagome y Koga, ninguno de los dos notó a Inuyasha, pero él claramente los había visto. Apretó sus puños y se dirigió al lugar secreto que le había enseñado Kagome hace unos años. Ese jardín de atrás del colegio. Se subió a un árbol y se tumbo en una rama.

Se sentía como un imbécil, cretino, o peor que eso. Por su culpa su hermana lloraba a mares, y tanto era su dolor que buscaba refugio en el engreído de Koga.

-Cuando acabará esta pesadilla- Inmensas lágrimas brotaron de los dorados ojos de Inuyasha

Lo que él no sabía era que alguien lo observaba

-Kagome… Si supieras las ganas que tengo de decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Pero.. Si te llegas a enterar de lo que hice.. jamás me lo perdonaras…- Decía Inuyasha en voz alta –Kagome… que puedo hacer para que esto pare… Si sigo ignorándote terminare muriendo de dolor… Y si te cuento la verdad y te digo que me gustas.. Nuestra confianza se irá, a pesar de que ya empezó a irse desde hace un tiempo…-

-Inuyasha- Dijo la persona que lo observaba

Inuyasha quedo atónito, alguien estaba ahí, alguien se acababa de enterar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kagome, y conocía perfectamente bien esa voz. Se dio vuelta para mirar a esa persona, aun en la rama del árbol.

-Mi…Miroku…-

-Puedes bajar?- Le preguntó su amigo, aunque ya no sabía si el aun lo consideraba su amigo o no

-Claro…- Inuyasha se puso nervioso, bajó del árbol y Miroku se acerco a el

-Con que no haces a propósito todo esto… Ya me parecía extraño que actuaras de esa manera con Kagome- Dijo Miroku con una pequeña sonrisa

-Escuchaste… todo lo que dije?- Preguntó Inuyasha

Miroku paso una mano por el hombro de Inuyasha –Amigo, se que te es muy complicado pasar por esta situación.. No tengo toda la información, pero según lo que escuché tienes razones para actuar así…-

-Miroku.. No aguanto más, debo contarle esto a alguien… Serias capas de escucharme?

-Por supuesto-

-Pero primero… Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Kagome-

-Lo prometo-

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que Kikyo me tiene amenazado… Yo dejaba de ser el hermano perfecto con Kagome y ella no le contaba lo que hice… Y bueno, lo que hice fue que…- Inuyasha hizo una pausa, dudo en contarlo, pero vamos! Miroku era su amigo desde la infancia, merecía saberlo –El día de la fiesta en tu casa yo.. yo bese a Kagome… Claro que, ella no sabía que era yo.. Yo no iba a hacerlo, pero era tanta la tentación.. Tener sus labios tan cerca de los míos.. y sin darme cuenta ya estaba besándola, y ella correspondió al beso. Iba a dejar que esa situación quedara en el pasado… Pero al llegar al colegio Kikyo me dijo que nos había visto y ahí fue cuando me amenazó… Incluso el día que golpearon a Kagome cerca de la casa de Rin fue porque Kikyo contrato a unos tipos para que lo hicieran-

Miroku quedo con la boca abierta, estaba tan impresionado que no pudo emitir palabra

-Miroku yo… Estoy enamorado de Kagome y ya me es imposible olvidar este sentimiento- Millones de lagrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Inuyasha –Miroku, ayúdame por favor, no sé qué hacer!!- La desesperación entró en Inuyasha

-Inuyasha..yo…..Me has dejado impresionado- Abrazó a su amigo –Lo más correcto sería hablar con Kagome, diciendo la verdad… Pero viendo el caso, de una que otra forma sales perdiendo tu… No sé cual sería el mejor consejo que darte… La situación es complicada, creo que lo único que puedo darte es mi apoyo-

-Gracias Miroku- Dijo Inuyasha secándose las lagrimas –Y dime.. cómo está Kagome?-

-Mal... Muy mal… No hay día en el que no llore, ni segundo en el que no hable de ti- Miroku dio un suspiro –Se pregunta una y otra vez cual es la razón de tu cambio.. Sango y yo ya no sabemos cómo consolarla-

Inuyasha apretó los puños –Me da… tanta impotencia… La extraño tanto, me duele mucho tratarla mal, serle indiferente, la necesito-

-Amigo, debemos pensar en algo para que Kikyo no se salga con la suya-

-Si… Por cierto Miroku… Por qué tu y Sango dejaron de hablarme? También me odiaban?- Preguntó Inuyasha forzando una sonrisa

-Jaja, no… Nosotros sabíamos que había alguien más detrás de esto… Y que nosotros pudiéramos hablar contigo y Kagome no, para ella era devastador. Y por eso con Sango decidimos no hablarte, para no herir más a Kagome-

-Ah… Entiendo-

Inuyasha y Miroku siguieron conversando sobre cosas triviales. Se acercaba la hora de irse a casa, asique se fueron del lugar para ir a recoger sus cosas

-Ah Miroku se me olvidaba algo- Seguían caminando –Como es que encontraste el lugar secreto de Kagome y mío?-

-Te refieres a este jardín?- Inuyasha asintió –Ah… Para ser sincero… te seguí-

-Ah ya veo… Me espiabas- Dijo Inuyasha en tono gracioso

-Jaja, es que necesitaba hablar contigo… Necesitaba saber que era lo que te ocurría-

-Que preocupado eres conmigo Miro- Dijo Inuyasha en tono gay

-Todo por mi amorcito- Dijo Miroku siguiéndole el juego

Siguieron hablándose con esas voces de… homosexuales, y luego comenzaron a reír. Hace tiempo que Inuyasha no se reía con alguien.

Inuyasha esperó a que Kagome se marchara, para no irse juntos. Cuando Kagome ya había avanzado gran parte del camino, Inuyasha salió de la escuela dispuesto a irse, pero unos brazos ataron su cintura deteniéndolo.

-Te has portado muy bien cariño- Dijo una voz que Inuyasha reconoció al instante

-Que quieres Kikyo- Dijo él soltándose de su agarre y mirándola con desprecio –Vienes a humillarme una vez más?-

-Por qué tan agresivo querido!- Sonrió maliciosamente –Salgamos a algún sitio?-

-Contigo ni a la esquina- Dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla y siguiendo su camino

Kikyo le tomo el brazo y bruscamente lo volteó hacia ella

-Tan enamorado te dejo!!!! Tanto es que la amas!!!- Dijo una furiosa Kikyo

-Si, la amo. Y no dejare que tus malditas niñerías intervengan en eso- Respondió él con gran sinceridad

Cuando llego a casa se encerró en su pieza como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer últimamente. Se cambio el uniforme del colegio y se tiro en su cama, abrumado por sus pensamientos. El día era hermoso, un radiante sol entraba por las ventanas, iluminando cada rincón de la habitación de Inuyasha, el canto de los pájaros se escuchaba a lo lejos, realmente era un hermoso día. _Cómo me gustaría que todo fuera como antes…_ Pensaba Inuyasha. Qué más daba si el día era soleado o lluvioso, qué más daba si lo que se escuchase era el cantar de las aves o el sonido de los truenos. Qué más daba todo, si su vida ya estaba completamente perdida, su libertad era limitada, o aun peor, no tenía ni un suspiro de libertad. Qué importaba si había un día más en la vida de Inuyasha, si cada día, hora, segundo, era un latido más de su lenta y dolorosa devastación. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, se quedó completamente dormido.

Cinco golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta de Inuyasha, sonido que hizo que el despertase.

-Inuyasha, soy yo… Puedes abrirme?- Se escuchaba claramente la voz de su madre

Miró la hora, eran las ocho de la tarde. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió –Pasa- Se limitó a decir y luego se sentó en su cama, su madre lo imito

-Toma- Dijo pasándole una bandeja con comida a su hijo –Últimamente no bajas ni a comer, pensé que podrías tener hambre-

-Gracias-

Izayoi notaba la tristeza de su hijo en sus ojos.

-Hijo… Que es lo que te ocurre?- Acarició una de las mejillas de Inuyasha, él no respondió

-Inu, me tienes muy preocupada, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-

-Descuida…- Dijo mirándola a la cara por primera vez desde que entro –Tengo un problema y… Saldré de este por mi propia cuenta- Sonrió

-Y que tipo de problema es ese? Tan grave es que tienes que comportarte de la manera que lo haces con tu hermana?- Su tono cada vez se hacía más preocupante

-Sí, es algo muy delicado. Pero tú no te preocupes mami, te prometo que solucionare esto- Ahora era él quien acariciaba la mejilla de su madre

-Hijo, yo siempre he confiado en ti, y esta no será la excepción- Lo beso en la frente –Espero que lo soluciones luego, y comete eso, que lo prepare especialmente para ti- Dijo apuntando la bandeja con comida

-Si mami-

Dicho esto, Izayoi salió de la pieza. Ninguno de los dos lo había notado, pero Kagome había escuchado toda la conversación.

Inuyasha se comió lo que le había dejado su madre, estaba realmente delicioso, las dos últimas semanas solo comía en la hora de almuerzo en la escuela y después no comía nada, para no tener que salir de su habitación y tener que ver a Kagome, le dolía verla y no poder obsequiarle una sonrisa. Después de comer dejo la bandeja en el escritorio, arregló su mochila para el día siguiente y se acostó.

Habían pasado varias horas, Inuyasha no podía dormir, la luz de la luna entraba majestuosa por la ventana, alumbrando todo el suelo. Inuyasha sintió que alguien entraba sigilosamente a su habitación, noto que era Kagome, cerró sus ojos y fingió estar dormido.

Kagome se acercaba lentamente, cuando estaba a un metro de Inuyasha notó que estaba dormido. Cuando Inuyasha dormía no había quien lo despertara, podían gritarle mil veces y aun así no despertaba, por eso ella siempre iba a despertarlo cada mañana, bueno… hasta antes de que Inuyasha cambiara su actitud con ella. Así que aprovechó eso.

-Inuyasha…- Dijo casi susurrando

Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Hace tiempo que no tenía a Kagome tan cerca.

Ella se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando a Inuyasha, sonriendo. Acarició una mejilla de Inuyasha, estaba frío… El solía tener su piel cálida.

-Inuyasha… - Volvió a decir

Ella podía notar el dolor de Inuyasha con solo ver su rostro.

-Si tan solo… pudiera saber el motivo de tu sufrimiento- Seguía acariciando a Inuyasha –Te hecho tanto de menos… Inuyasha… Mi Inuyasha- Abrazó a su hermano

Inuyasha trataba de aguantar sus lágrimas, lo único que quería era llorar. Pero si lo hacia su hermana lo descubriría, sabría que fingía dormir.

-Inuyasha… Te quiero mucho, como deseo que vuelvas a hablarme… Pero yo… sé que esto no lo haces porque quieres, sé que hay algún motivo mayor, puedo notarlo y…- Una lagrima corría por el rostro de Kagome –Yo esperaré hasta el momento en que todo sea como antes, aunque me duela en el alma, yo te esperare-

Inuyasha no podía contenerse ante aquellas palabras que le decía su hermana, su gran amor. Como deseaba poder abrasarla, poder besarla, tenerla para solo para él.

-Bien, te veo mañana en el salón, ya que es el único lugar en el que te veo todos los días- Le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Inuyasha –Que tengas lindos sueños, te quiero-

Kagome salió de la habitación de Inuyasha, cerrando con mucha delicadeza la puerta. Inuyasha volvió a abrir los ojos, y puso su mano en la frente, donde Kagome había depositado su cálido beso.

Después de la visita de su hermana se sintió mejor. Kagome aun lo quería y ella sabía que el rechazo de Inuyasha hacia ella era por motivos graves. _Yo esperaré hasta el momento en que todo sea como antes, aunque me duela en el alma, yo te esperare._ Inuyasha recordaba una y otra vez aquellas palabras que le había dicho Kagome. Y entonces pudo dormir.

Así fue durante las próximas dos semanas. Kagome iba cada noche a visitar a Inuyasha, y este procuraba no dormir hasta que ella se hiciera presente. Claro que, en el día tenía que seguir fingiendo aquella indiferencia hacia Kagome.

Inuyasha se levanto muy temprano, para ver a Kagome. Como le había dicho ella la primera vez que lo visito por la noche, mientras pensaba que él estaba dormido, ellos solo se veían en el salón. Ya que él en las mañanas no salía de su habitación hasta que Kagome se marchara, en los recreos el siempre se iba a algún lugar apartado de los demás, y cuando debían volver a casa él esperaba a que ella se fuera, y cuando el llegaba se encerraba en su pieza hasta el otro día. Y los fines de semana salía a cualquier lugar para no verla. Si no fuese porque iban en el mismo curso no se verían en ningún minuto del día. Él prefería que fuese así, prefería no tener que verla a tener que estar cerca de ella pero a la vez insultarla.

Se vistió lo más rápido posible y bajo a desayunar. En la cocina solo estaba su madre, Kagome aun no bajaba, eso significaba que era muy temprano, ya que Kagome siempre era una de las primeras en levantarse.

-Veo que hoy te levantaste más animado- Decía Izayoi, justo en el momento que Kagome venía entrando y se sentaba en la mesa, al frente de Inuyasha

-Tú crees?- Decía Inuyasha a su madre –Tal vez sea porque últimamente por las noche…- Se detuvo un momento

Kagome quedó helada ante aquel comentario, acaso iba a decir que sabía sobre sus seguidas visitas nocturnas?? Acaso siempre estuvo despierto!!??

-Por las noche…?- Dijo su madre

-No sé… Algo debe pasar por las noche últimamente, algo que me llena de paz y eso hizo que hoy me levantara animado- Dijo Inuyasha, con la intensión de que Kagome se diera cuenta de que ese "algo" eran las cosas que ella le decía en cada visita

Inuyasha sonrió, se paró, dejo el plato en el lavaplatos y se disponía a irse. Antes de marcharse se quedó mirando a Kagome y cuando esta se dio cuenta él movió la vista en forma de desagrado y siguió su camino. Kagome sabía que algo había ocurrido. La actitud de Inuyasha era muy extraña, y el tan solo hecho de que haya bajado a desayunar ya era un motivo para desatar sospechas.

Inuyasha iba llegando al colegio, pero no alcanzo ni a entrar cuando unos fuertes brazos lo tiraron al suelo.

-Pero qué demonios….- Se puso de pie –Koga..-

-Te arrepentirás infeliz- Los ojos de Koga ardían en llamas

-Y de que me tendría que arrepentir?- Dijo Inuyasha en tono desafiante

-De hacer sufrir a la dulce Kagome-

El rostro de Inuyasha cambio por completo, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron dejando su mente en blanco, lo único que sentía era el latir de su corazón. Pero volvió en si cuando un gran puñetazo cortesía de Koga lo hizo volar por los aires.

-Eso fue por tratar mal a Kagome, y el próximo será por todas las veces que la haz llorar-

Koga corrió a toda velocidad hacia Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha tenía fama de ser uno de los mejores pegapuñetazos de todo el colegio.

Koga se acercaba y cuando ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de Inuyasha, el peliplateado le dio un fuerte combo en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire de rodillas en el suelo.

-Eso fue para que dejes de molestarme, Koga- Decía Inuyasha en tono triunfante

Ya varios alumnos se habían acumulado a observar la pelea

Koga se puso de pie, no iba a dejar que Inuyasha lo humillara de esa manera, entonces, la pelea se tornó aun más violenta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kagome iba llegando a la escuela, escucho una voz que dijo "yo la quiero!" pudo reconocer al instante esa voz, estaba segura, era la voz de Inuyasha. Al ver que la voz provenía del montón de gente que estaba reunida afuera se acercó para curiosear que era lo que ocurría. Y fue entonces cuando pudo ver a Inuyasha y a Koga golpeándose como nunca antes habían hecho en sus miles y millones de peleas anteriores.

-Maldito inútil, tu no volverás a hacer sufrir a Kagome- Decía Koga mientras le pegaba uno tras otro combo en la boca a Inuyasha, quien estaba en el suelo, debajo de él

Kagome pudo notar que la pelea era por ella, pero también noto algo que le llamo aun más la atención. Según parecía Inuyasha se dejaba golpear libremente por Koga, su rostro mostraba sentir culpa, y eso hacía no poder golpear a Koga. Kagome no podía aguantar más ver como Koga se aprovechaba de la situación y masacraba a Inuyasha, ya no podía aguantar ver como la sangre de su hermano saltaba por doquier.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE KOGAAAAAAA!!!!!- Gritó Kagome llena de rabia, con lágrimas en sus ojos, al mismo momento en que se abalanzaba contra Koga y lo golpeaba en el pecho

Inuyasha quedó mirando a Kagome, ella también lo miraba. Los ojos de Inuyasha se humedecieron, se puso de pie y se echó a correr.

El inspector del colegio salió por el alboroto, mando a todos los alumnos adentro y ni siquiera se percató de que Koga estaba un poco herido, aun que en realidad no era nada grave ya que Inuyasha le dio unos 4 combos y ya. Kagome entró al colegio, muy preocupada.

Las clases ya habían pasado. Kagome se fue corriendo a casa. Cuando llegó parecía no haber nadie, subió las escaleras y vio que la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha estaba abierta y no había señales de que Inuyasha estuviera allí. Kagome entro en su habitación e hizo sus deberes.

-Hola!!- Se escuchaba la voz de Izayoi que venía entrando a la casa

Kagome bajó y la saludo, eran las nueve de la tarde, ya estaba oscuro y Inuyasha un no llegaba.

-Mamá, no has visto a Inuyasha?- Preguntó Kagome

-Como voy a verlo si recién vengo llegando- Dijo Izayoi besando la mejilla de Kagome en señal de saludo

-Es que no ha llegado…-

-Como que no ha llegado?-

-Veras… Hoy cuando llegue a la escuela, había un montón de gente y cuando me acerque a ver qué ocurría vi a Inuyasha peleando con otro chico de la escuela.. Koga.. Lo recuerdas? La cosa es que visto los hechos estaban peleando por mí… Inuyasha no se defendía y dejaba que Koga lo golpeara… yo lo detuve y Inuyasha se largo a correr a toda velocidad… pude notar lagrimas en sus ojos-

-Lagrimas en sus ojos? Mmm… Eso es raro… no has intentado llamarlo?-

-Llamarlo? Como si fuera a querer hablar conmigo, recuerda su indiferencia-

-Si.. Tienes razón-

-Igual cuando estaba en el colegio le dije a Miroku que lo llamara a ver si le contestaba… A la primera no contestó, a la segunda tampoco y a la tercera apagó el celular-

-Valla… Sabes? No entiendo la razón, pero presiento que él está bien y que volverá. Además sabe defenderse muy bien. No nos preocupemos-

-Esta bien…-

Kagome fue a su habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba realmente preocupada. Se desveló durante la noche, eran las dos se la mañana, y ella aun estaba en pie. _¿Dónde estarás Inuyasha? Y si te paso algo… O si no piensas volver más…_ Pensaba mientras seguía caminando de un lugar a otro. De pronto sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación de al lado de la suya, es decir, a la de Inuyasha, luego escuchó un gran portazo. Kagome se paro en frente de la puerta de la pieza de Inuyasha, tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta _¿La abro o no? _Pensaba nerviosamente.

Luego escuchó una voz proveniente del interior de la habitación.

-Maldición!- golpeaba el suelo –Maldita Kikyo, como te odio!!! –Se escuchaban palabras llenas de odio y pena –Como quisiera volver a hablarle… Decirle cuanto la quiero!!! La extraño mucho, no puedo más, no aguanto más, no quiero seguir tratándola así! Maldita Kikyo… Estúpida Kikyo!!! Por qué me haces alejarme de Kagome!!!-

Sin duda el que hablaba era Inuyasha. Y se notaba mucho su rabia, y su llanto al hablar.

Kagome giró la perilla de la puerta para abrirla…………

* * *

¿Qué hara Inuyasha cuando vea ke Kagome escuxo too lo ke el dijo? :0 !!! Ni yo lo se xDD ! bueno, tengo la idea pero debo llevarlo al papel, o mejor dicho a la pantalla xD bueno, ojala les alla gustado el cap. y weno dar las gracias a : _shang-yang , CONEJA , princserekou , setsuna17 , Atenea Evans , KaoruLuxClyne24 , Paulaa , rooh24 y camony_ , por sus reviews n.n y ke weno ke les este gustando mi fic :D !

**[_Disclaimer:_ Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen TT-TT !!! Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi :D ! y los homosexuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino ke le pertenecen aa.. bueno nose, el primer gay ke existio xD yo solo los use para ke Inuyasha y Miroku se divirtieran un poko ajaj xD]**


	6. Resultados de un medico

Capitulo 6 _**"Resultados de un médico"**_

Kagome giró la perilla de la puerta para abrirla y vio a Inuyasha de rodillas en el suelo dando la espalda a la puerta con la mirada hacia abajo, sus ojos apretados con rabia, por su rostro caía una cascada de lagrimas, sus dientas estaban apretados, como un perro cuando gruñe, sus manos estaban empuñadas con fuerza en el suelo.

Al momento de que entró Kagome, Inuyasha iba a decir algo más aparte de todo lo que escucho Kagome, pero se quedo callado al sentir que alguien había entrado. Sus ojos no podían contener aquel mar de lágrimas que quería liberarse. Siguió llorando en la misma posición sin saber quien estaba centímetros detrás de él era Kagome.

Kagome se arrodilló justo detrás de Inuyasha y lo abrazó fuertemente, Inuyasha sintió los brazos de Kagome envolviéndolo en un fuerte y apoyador abrazo. Inuyasha se dio vuelta y abrazó también a Kagome.

Ahora no solo el lloraba, Kagome también se inundo en un mar de lagrimas, ninguno de los dos decía nada pero al mismo tiempo ese abrazo lo decía todo. Estuvieron por mucho rato abrazados llorando, en un momento Inuyasha, aun con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, se separo lentamente de su hermana, tomándole la cara para verla.

-Kagome… Perdóname- Decía un destrozado Inuyasha, y luego la volvía a abrazar

-Es.. es obvio que te perdono hermanito. Pero… por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Kagome con dolor

-Yo… Me amenazaron- Dijo Inuyasha bajando la vista

-Te… amenazaron?.. Quien!!?? Cual fue la amenaza???- Kagome ahora se tornaba preocupada

-Veras.. Te acuerdas del día cuando fuiste a casa de Rin y te golpearon? Pues.. Kikyo les pago a esos tipos para que lo hicieran-

-Maldita…- Decía Kagome apretando los puños

-Y bueno..- Siguió diciendo Inuyasha –Kikyo me dijo que… que debía dejar de hablarte, que tenía que ser indiferente contigo porque osino… Seguiría pagándole a gente para que te agrediera-

-Pero... por qué no me dijiste nada?? Por qué permitiste que Kikyo se saliera con la suya!!!- Kagome empezó a llorar otra vez

-Yo!!... yo temía por tu vida.. Conozco a Kikyo, y sé que es capaz de llegar a hacer cosas terribles-

-Inuyasha…- Kagome se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano, él la abrazaba, cada vez más fuerte, estuvo un mes siéndole indiferente, como esperaba este momento

Inuyasha no mencionó nada sobre el beso. Aun así, no había faltado a la verdad. Solo había omitido algunas cosas.

Se quedaron conversando hasta las cinco de la mañana, y sin darse cuenta se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en el suelo.

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre, la primera en despertar fue Kagome.

-INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- Gritó muy emocionadamente para despertar a su hermano, hace mucho tiempo que lo no hacia

-Aaay, que pasa- Decía Inuyasha aun con los ojos cerrados

-Vamos, levántate! No me digas que encuentras cómodo el suelo… Vamos, tenemos que ir a la escuela-

Dicho esto Kagome salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Inuyasha se levanto del suelo y recordó lo que había pasado anoche. Sentía que un gran peso se le iba de encima, por fin podía hablar con Kagome, por fin podía comportarse normalmente con ella.

Bajaron a desayunar con sus caras alegres, libres de toda pena. Izayoi, la madre de los chicos, entró a la cocina y notó el gran cambio de sus hijos.

-Vamos Inu, apúrate que llegamos tarde-

-Ya no molestes- Decía Inuyasha aun con los ojos pegados –No entiendo cómo puedes levantarte con tanto animo cuando dormiste solo dos horas y más encima en el suelo-

-Y yo no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan perezoso!-

Izayoi sonreía ante todos los comentarios de sus hijos, le daba una gran alegría que volvieran a llevarse bien.

-Yaaa! Vamos!!!!- Decía Kagome jalando a Inuyasha del pelo

-Me haces daño- Inuyasha estaba a punto de quedarse dormido –Kag, yo me quedo, tengo sueño-

-Ay, como vas a tener sueño! Eres joven, tienes que tener energía, vamos!!-

-Al diablo con la juventud y la energía, yo me largo a dormir- Empezó a caminar en dirección a la escalera

-Detente!- Dijo Kagome poniéndose delante de él –Tu vas a la escuela te guste o no!- Ahora lo regañaba

-Por favor Kagomecita, déjame pasar- Rogaba Inuyasha en tono infantil y poniendo una carita tierna de inocencia absoluta

-AA!! Inu!! Que linda tu cara! Pero… no!!! Vamos a la escuela!- Tomó el brazo de Inuyasha y lo empezó a jalar hasta llegar a la puerta

Así siguieron jugando, diciéndose insultos y golpeándose hasta que su madre los hecho para que se fueran.

En el camino al colegio iban en silencio, algo realmente extraño cuando se trataba de Inuyasha y Kagome juntos. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, para nada! Aunque Inuyasha igual de todas maneras decidió romper el silencio.

-Kag… Que haremos?- Preguntó Inuyasha

-Que haremos de qué?- Dijo Kagome, frunciendo el ceño

-Pues… Tú y yo volvemos a estar como antes y… a Kikyo no le gustara eso-

-Y que me importa si le gusta o no!-

-A mi me importa porque… si no le gusta, otra vez hará que te golpeen-

-Te estás… preocupando por mi?-

-Pues que esperabas tonta!-Inuyasha la miró –Pero no te preocupes… Yo te protegeré-

Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron al colegio. Al entrar todos los quedaron mirando ¿Inuyasha y Kagome volvían a ser tan unidos como antes? Ese era el tema de contingencia.

-Mmmm… Veo que alguien no entendió muy bien las reglas del juego- Decía una voz, muy familiar para ambos

Kagome e Inuyasha voltearon.

-Se te ofrece algo Kikyo?- Dijo Inuyasha

-A ver cariño, acaso quieres que…- No pudo seguir hablando, ya que Kagome la interrumpió

-Escúchame Kikyo! Si vienes a seguir amenazando a Inuyasha es mejor que te largues de aquí! Se perfectamente bien lo que tramas, así que de nada te servirá amenazar!!- Kagome saco toda la furia que contuvo todo ese mes en que Inuyasha no le hablaba

-Ah! Lo sabes perfectamente bien? Y quién te lo conto?- Kikyo ahora sonaba desafiante

-Inuyasha fue, el me lo conto todo así que no necesito que vengas a darme tus estúpidas advertencias y blah blah blah! Esto se acabo!-

-Qué???? Y lo aceptas así como si nada??? Me das asco!- Kikyo juraba que Kagome se refería al beso de la fiesta

-Ya, no te quedes con esa cara de tonta, deja de actuar como idiota, digo… más de lo común- Kagome tomo el brazo de Inuyasha –Inu vámonos, no perdamos nuestro tiempo aquí-

Y así se marcharon, mientras se iban Inuyasha giró su cabeza para ver a Kikyo, y en un acto muy infantil, Inuyasha le sacó la lengua a Kikyo, cosa que hizo que le hirviera la sangre a Kikyo.

Ella no lo podía creer, como Kagome aceptaba que Inuyasha la hubiera besado, si son hermanos! Bueno, aun que ella no sabía que Kagome no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre eso, pero desde luego Kikyo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Esto no se quedara así!! Te arrepentirás Inuyasha Taisho!!!!!- Gritaba Kikyo mientras la pareja de hermanos se alejaba

Entraron al salón y divisaron a Miroku y Sango besándose… ¡¡¿¿Besándose??!!

Inuyasha se acerco a ellos con la boca abierta

-De que me perdí?????- Preguntó asombrado, y los aludidos voltearon a mirarlo, sonrojados

-Pues….- Dijo Sango

-Inuyasha, hace un mes que no nos juntamos pero aun así estamos todos los días en el mismo salón… No me digas que no lo sabías- Dijo Miroku

-Saber el que?- Preguntó Inuyasha, incrédulo

-Que Sango y yo somos novios- Dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa

-Y veo que también hay algo de lo que nosotros nos hemos perdido- Dijo Sango con picardía

-A.. que te refieres..?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-No me digas Inuyasha… Ya dejaste de comportarte como un imbécil?- Dijo Sango en tono de broma

Inuyasha iba a hablar pero Kagome se le adelantó, le tomo el brazo y dijo

-Si, ya está todo arreglado, me dijo sus motivos y yo lo comprendí… Ya no hay de qué preocuparse- Kagome demostraba la gran felicidad que ahora se encontraba en su interior

Miroku le tiró una mirada a Inuyasha ¿Acaso le había confesado que le gustaba y que la había besado? Inuyasha le hizo un gesto de "después te cuento" y Miroku hizo otro de "ok"

El profesor entró y comenzaron las clases, Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome, como solía hacer antes. Kikyo desde su puesto estaba que ardía de rabia, su plan no había resultado. Escribió algo en un papel y se lo arrojo a Inuyasha en la cabeza, quién al ver el papel lo tomó, lo abrió y lo leyó. En el papel decía lo siguiente:

"_Me das asco Taisho, te vas a arrepentir. Disfruta tus últimos momento con tu querida hermanita, o debo decir tu noviecita!"_

Inuyasha volteó a mirarla y le mostro el dedo vulgar, Kikyo levantó una ceja y Inuyasha le sacó la lengua. Cuando Inuyasha volvió a mirar al frente el profesor esta en frente de él.

-Qué son esos modales Señor Taisho?- Inuyasha no respondió –Valla a la inspectoría-

-Perfecto- Murmuro Inuyasha mientras salía del salón arrastrando los pies

El timbre sonó para el almuerzo. Todos salieron de la sala.

-Miro.. Kag y yo entraremos al baño, espéranos afuera si?- Le dijo Sango a su novio

-Ok- Respondió este

Las chicas entraron y Miroku se quedó allí solo. A lo lejos se veía a Inuyasha, se acercaba. Cuando llego al lado de Miroku se pusieron a conversar.

-Y? que fue lo que ocurrió? Le hablaste sobre tus sentimientos a Kagome?- Preguntó Miroku

-Ah.. Sobre eso… Bueno, te contare todo lo que ocurrió- Dijo Inuyasha

Mientras adentro del baño…

-AAh!!!! Con que esa engreída de Kikyo era la que estaba detrás de esto!-

-Así es Sango, te juro que me dieron ganas de partirle la cara a esa infeliz! Pero bueno, ahora Inuyasha volvió a ser como antes, y eso me alegra inmensamente-

-Si, a mi igual me alegra que todo sea como antes. Pero… puedo decirte algo Kag?-

-Sí, que cosa?-

-Es que… se que dirás que alucino y que estoy imaginando cosas pero… Inuyasha…-

-Anda, dilo rápido… Me pones nerviosa-

-Inuyasha te mira extraño…- Sango hizo una mueca de desaprobación

-Extraño? A que te refieres?- Preguntó Kagome

-Bueno, no te mira con ojos de hermano… Es decir, si yo no supiera que ustedes dos son hermanos, podría jugar que Inuyasha está enamorado de ti-

-Sango!!- Kagome frunció el seño –Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!-

-Ay Kag… Sabía que reaccionarias así… Pero bueno, yo solo digo lo que veo y pienso- Sango se cruzó de brazos, Kagome dio un suspiro

Y fuera del baño…

-Ah, entonces no le contaste la parte del beso-

-No… No podía, pero en todo caso cuando Kagome se enfrentó a Kikyo, ella juró que Kagome sabía lo del beso… Menos mal que en ningún momento Kikyo lo mencionó, aun tengo un poco de suerte- Decía Inuyasha sonriendo triunfante

-Sí, por ahora hay que tratar de que Kikyo se esté lo más alejada de Kagome, o si no puede llegar a pronunciar lo del beso y ahí sí que estarás frito- Miroku hizo una mueca chistosa –A! y dime… como está ese corazón?-

-Se está muriendo de amor por Kagome-

En ese justo momento Koga pasó por el lado de los chicos, y al escuchar el comentario de Inuyasha se detuvo delante de ellos.

-Quién se está muriendo de amor por Kagome?- Preguntó Koga, enojado

-Acaso no sabías que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, imbécil- Dijo Inuyasha, aliviado de que solo haya escuchado eso y no lo anterior

-Solo lo escuché en el aire, no es como que me importara lo que hablan un par de idiotas como ustedes- Dijo Koga cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno, si no te importa, podrías tener la amabilidad de retirarte?- Dijo Miroku

-No! Inuyasha, estabas hablando de Kagome, dime quién es el que muere de amor por ella!-

-Pues… Soy yo- Dijo Inuyasha fría y seriamente

-Idiota, no estoy para tus estupideces, responde a lo que te he preguntado!-

-Ya te lo he respondido, y sabes algo? No tengo la obligación de hacer lo que un imbécil como tú me diga, no soy tu perkin! Asique largarte si no quieres que te parta el hocico en dos!-

-Ja! Si no mal recuerdo en nuestro último combate fui yo quien te dejo la cara bañada en sangre!- Dijo Koga con su sonrisa arrogante

-Keh! Sabes perfectamente bien que aquella vez te deje ganar, y ahora por favor, ándate que no me interesa seguir viendo tu horrible cara-

-Bastardo- Dijo Koga y luego se fue con los brazos cruzados

-Grrr! Que coraje! Le partiré la cara en dos!- Decía Inuyasha apretando los puños, viendo como se alejaba Koga

-A quién quieres partirle la cara en dos, hombre!- Dijo Sango saliendo del baño

-Wow! Que hermano más rudo tengo!- Dijo Kagome que venía detrás de Sango, entre risas

-Bueno chicos, vamos a comer!- Dijo Miroku corriendo al casino

Llegaron todos al casino e hicieron la fila con una bandeja en las manos para recoger su almuerzo. Ese día había todo tipo de cosas, desde pizzas, pastas, asados hasta ensaladas, había muchos tipos de postres y jugos de todos los sabores. Los chicos de la escuela podían sacar cuanta comida quisieran, pues había mucha para todos e incluso para que se repitieran el plato unas cinco veces. Cuando a Kagome le toco sacar algo de comer se lleno la bandeja de cosas, tomó un plato y lo llenó de tallarines con salsa, tomó otro plato en el que hecho un gran pedazo de carne, al lado puso una gran montaña de puré y al lado de este otra gran montaña de papas fritas. Tomó otro plato, esta vez uno hondo, y hecho un poco de sopa. Luego tomó otro plato y lo lleno de toda clase de ensaladas, tomate, lechuga, choclo, brócoli, zanahoria, repollo, penca, habas, en fin… muchas ensaladas. Luego tomó un trozo de pizza y lo dejo en la bandeja. Después le tocaba sacar el postre, miro toda la variedad de postres y no sabía por cual decidirse. Al final sacó una leche asada, un pote con flan, unas frutillas con crema y un trozo de pie de limón. Y para finalizas saco un vaso grande de jugo de naranja.

Sus dos amigos y su hermano la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

-Kag.. de verdad piensas comerte todo eso?- Preguntó Sango aun con su mirada fija en la bandeja de Kagome, Sango solo llevaba un plato de tallarines con salsa, una ensalada de lechuga y un vaso de bebida Coca-Cola

-Ay, Sango! Es que tengo mucha hambre- Dijo poniendo la mano detrás de su cabeza

Los tres chicos aun seguían mirando la bandeja con los ojos bien abiertos como plato

-Vamos! Tampoco es tanta comida… - Dijo Kagome al ver que sus expresiones de asombro aun no se iban

-Kag, eso alcanza para los cuatro e incluso sobra!- Dijo Inuyasha caminando hacia la mesa, este llevaba en su bandeja un plato con un par de ensaladas, un jugo de naranja y una manzana roja, no tenía mucha hambre

Todos se sentaron

-Kagome… No has pensado en tu físico? Digo… Con esa cantidad de comida vas a engordar de manera colosal!- Dijo Miroku llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca. Él se había servido una pizza individual, un vaso de bebida Sprite y una naranja

-Yaa, no molesten y coman su comida!- Dijo Kagome empezando a comerse el gran banquete que se había preparado

Media hora después todos ya habían terminado de comer, misteriosamente Kagome fue la primera en terminar de comer.

-Kag, me impresionas- Dijo Inuyasha dándole un mordisco a su manzana

Kagome le sonrió y se paró de la mesa

-A dónde vas?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-A buscar un trozo de pizza- Respondió la chica

Todos se quedaron mirando, atónitos.

La hora del almuerzo pasó, todos entraron a sus salas. Comenzaron las clases, y como de costumbre fueron realmente aburridas. Ya era hora de irse. Sango se fue corriendo porque la había llamado urgente de su casa, su hermano Kohaku había tenido un accidente.

-Espérenme, voy a buscar algo en mi casillero- Dijo Kagome saliendo de la sala

Llego a la parte del casillero y lo abrió, saco lo que tenía que sacar y vio que había una pequeña nota pegada en el interior del casillero. La tomó y la abrió.

"_Te arrepentirás Kagome Taisho! Toda la escuela se enterará"_

Sin duda era la letra de Kikyo, pero no entendió a que se refería con "toda la escuela se enterará". Y claro, Kikyo se refería a que le contaría a todos que los hermanitos Taisho salían juntos.

Kagome no le tomó importancia al papel, lo arrugó y lo tiró al suelo, cerro el casillero y empezó a caminar dirección a la sala.

Antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar la voz de Inuyasha y Miroku, se veía que hablaban de algo importante así que acercó su oreja a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar.

_-Pero que es lo que sientes realmente en este momento?- Preguntaba Miroku_

_-Siento que… La amo, la amo demasiado. Jamás había sentido esto por nadie, pero… por qué tengo que sentirlo por ella… Sé que ella nunca me corresponderá. Pero no aguanto más estos sentimientos….- Respondía Inuyasha_

Kagome desde el otro lado de la puerta se tapaba la boca de impresión

-Mi hermano… ama a alguien… su amor no es correspondido..- Dijo Kagome para si misma en voz baja, pero jamás paso por su cabeza que esa persona por la cual moría su hermano, era ella

No quería seguir escuchando el sufrimiento de su hermano, así que abrió la puerta fingiendo que recién había llegado

-Nos vamos?- Preguntó con una sonrisa fingida, los chicos asintieron con la cabeza

Lo que siguió del día no había sido relevante, bueno… Hasta la noche..

Eran las doce de la noche aproximadamente, Inuyasha estaba en su habitación y de repente escucho un "Ayy" de dolor, desde la pieza de Kagome. Inuyasha se alarmó y entró rápidamente a la pieza de Kagome.

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo abrazándose el estomago.

-Kag, que te pasa!??- Preguntó Inuyasha preocupado, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a su hermana

-Tengo… muchas nauseas, y estoy mareada- Dijo Kagome, su cara demostraba todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento

-Pero como no te vas a sentir así, con todo lo que comiste en el colegio- Dijo Inuyasha, acariciándole el cabello

-Jajajaja- A Kagome le había causado gracia el comentario de Inuyasha, pero entre sus risas volvió el dolor –Ayyyy… No creo que.. sea por la comida… hace más de un mes que estoy sintiendo mareos y cosas raras-

-Sí, tienes razón… Me acuerdo que antes de que dejara de hablarte varias veces que me dijiste que estabas mareada… -

-Inu… Me duele mucho-

-Te voy a llevar al hospital- Dicho esto Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en sus brazos

-Pero…-

-Sin peros-

Ambos fueron rumbo al hospital Bakuryuha. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la parte de urgencias. Para su suerte no había mucha gente por lo que llamaron rápido a Kagome.

-Kagome Taisho!- Llamó la enfermera, Kagome apenas podía caminar, así que Inuyasha la ayudo a llegar hasta donde estaba la enfermera

-Puedo entrar con ella?- Preguntó Inuyasha

-Claro- Dijo la enfermera

Ya adentro, el doctor pregunto todos y cada uno de los síntomas que había tenido últimamente Kagome. Le hicieron varias pruebas y exámenes cortos, luego de un rato, el doctor se encontraba sentado en su escritorio poniendo todos los papeles en orden. Su rostro formaba una sonrisa, la cual fue un alivio para Inuyasha y Kagome, ya que si sonreía quería decir que Kagome no tenía nada grave.

-Ya sé lo que tiene- Dijo el doctor.

-Qué es?- Pregunto Inuyasha, el doctor sonrió profundamente y luego dijo:

-Felicitaciones Kagome… Estas embarazada-

* * *

Ohh :0 Kag esta embarazada!! de kien sera?? jajaja... Bueno, bueno.. lo sabran en el prox. cap xDD Gracias x los reviews!! :D Gracias a: _shang-yang , CONEJA , princserekou , setsuna17 , Atenea Evans , KaoruLuxClyne24 , Paulaa , rooh24 , camony , Siisii-aome8 y sango24 !!!_ y tambien gracias a la gente ke entra, lee y no comenta xD ! :) weno, ojala les alla gustado el cap :D !! bye ~

**[_Disclaimer_: Inuyasha y sus personajes nunca me pertenecieron, no me pertenecen y jamas me perteneceran, en fin... Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi :D !!! Coca-Cola tampoko me pertenece xD pertenece a su creador John Pemberton, aunke fue Frank Robinson kien le puso el nombre, pero weno... Y Sprite tampoko me pertenece, sino ke a su empresa the coca-cola company, es decir, a los mismos tipos ke nombre anteriormente.. xD]**


	7. Consecuencias de un embarazo

Capitulo 7 _**"Consecuencias de un embarazo"**_

-Em…ba…ra…za…da?- Preguntó Kagome entrecortadamente

-Si- Respondió el médico sonriéndole

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra más, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, estaba en estado de shock. Mil pensamientos se le vinieron a la cabeza. _¿Yo? Kagome Taisho, de tan solo 15 años, ¿embarazada? ¿Por qué? Que será ahora de mi vida… ¿tendré que abortar? Soy tan joven… Han roto mi inocencia… ¿Qué será? ¿Hombre o mujer? ¡Diablos! No es momento de pensar eso!! ¿Qué hago? Me quiero morir._

-Esta… está seguro????- Preguntó Inuyasha, en el mismo estado que Kagome

-Si, no hay duda alguna- Respondió el doctor

-Tiene que haber un error….- Dijo Kagome, mirando hacia todos lados, asustada

-No, no lo hay… Acaso usted no noto el atraso?-

-El atraso??... Ahora que me lo dice… Si, tuve un gran atraso… pero no le había tomado importancia… Que… Que voy a hacer ahora!- Kagome se tapó la cara con las dos manos, echándose a llorar desconsoladamente

-Hay algún problema???- Dijo el doctor

-No se da cuenta?? Acaso encuentra normal que una niña de 15 años este embarazada??- Dijo Inuyasha

-Lo siento, no quería molestarlo… Es usted el padre del niño?- Ante este comentario Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-No… Yo… Soy el hermano de Kagome- Respondió Inuyasha tratando de disimular su rubor

-Ah, ya veo… Bueno señorita, ahora debe cuidarse mucho, y comer bien porque ahora lleva una vida dentro de usted- Dijo él medico

-Ahora entiendo los mareos y las nauseas, y la razón por la que comías tanto en la escuela.. Estabas antojada- Dijo Inuyasha

Kagome se saco las manos de la cara y abrió los ojos como plato, había recordado algo.

-Doc… Doctor… Hace cuanto tiempo que estoy embarazada?- Preguntó

-Hace un mes y medio aproximadamente-

-Es que… Hace un mes más o menos, unos tipos me golpearon… La mayoría de los golpes fueron en el estomago… Doctor… El bebé está bien???- Pregunto Kagome asustada

-Eso no se puede saber aun… Verás, al poco tiempo de gestación que llevas el feto aun no está formado, aun es muy pequeño, así que ni las ecografías ni los exámenes te podrían garantizar que el bebé este sano, pero si podemos escuchar los latidos de su corazón, lo único que podríamos comprobar con eso es que está vivo-

Kagome accedió a hacerse el examen, en pocos minutos ya estaba escuchando los latidos del corazón de su hijo.

Inuyasha quedó embobado con el sonido del latir. En un momento locas ideas vinieron a su mente. Imaginó que él y Kagome eran novios y que aquel bebé era hijo de ellos dos. No pudo evitar tomar la mano de Kagome y formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tenemos certeza de que el bebé está vivo- Dijo el médico retirando la máquina de encima del vientre de Kagome

-Qué alivio- Dijo Kagome

_-Kagome muestra preocupación por el bebé… Será una buena madre, y lamentablemente no estaré ahí para acompañarla… Quizás este sea el motivo de que nos separemos, ella debe ir con el padre del bebé-_ Pensó Inuyasha

Al salir del hospital, Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaron en una banca que había en las afueras del lugar, bajo unos grandes árboles de cerezo.

Kagome comenzó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho, Inuyasha la abrazo fuertemente, también llorando, pero con menos intensidad.

-Inu… Tengo miedo… Tengo mucho miedo- Decía entre sollozos escondiéndose en el pecho de su hermano

-Shhhh, tranquila…- Inuyasha la acariciaba –Es… es de Koga, cierto?-

-Si- Respondió Kagome completamente segura de su respuesta, ya que era con el único chico con el cual había tenido intimidad, y no era precisamente que ella hubiera querido……

_***Flash Back***_

_-Esta buena la fiesta, no crees amor?- Decía Koga a su novia pasando su mano por sus hombros _

_-Si… Koga.. yo me voy- Respondió esta, completamente borracha, pero consciente de sus actos_

_-Vamos Kagome, no seas fome, vamos a bailar- Decía Koga_

_-No Koga, me siento mal, me quiero ir a mi casa- Kagome no era capaz de mantenerse quieta en un lugar, era completamente incapaz de mandar a su cuerpo_

_-Que no Kag, además.. es una de las fiestas de tu amigo Miroku, que tendría de malo quedarse un rato más?-_

_-Koga, llévame a mi casa- Ahora Kagome sonaba seria y amenazante_

_-Te llevaré a un lugar mejor aun- Tomó a Kagome en sus brazos, cosa que la chica no pudo evitar por el grado de alcohol que mantenía en su cuerpo_

_Koga entró a una habitación, dejó a Kagome en la cama y posándose sobre ella la empezó a besar_

_-Koga… Basta!- Decía Kagome, sin poder quitarse al chico de encima_

_-Cállate! Solo disfruta el momento-_

–_Para! Por favor Koga… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PARAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!......................................................_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-_Inuyasha… __Si supieras que fue una violación…_- Pensó Kagome

-Entonces… Debemos contárselo a Koga, para que se haga responsable como padre que es del bebé- Dijo Inuyasha, el cual no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para decir esas palabras

-Pero… y si niega todo?- Dijo Kagome, tratando de secar las cortinas de lagrimas que le impedían ver

-No lo creo… Últimamente Koga ha estado muy atento de ti y de tu estado emocional. Sé que es un engreído y un idiota y que no merece tenerte, pero es el padre del bebé, y no creo que sea tan imbécil como para dejarte en esto sola, de seguro que se encargará, ya lo verás- Decía Inuyasha secando las lágrimas de su hermana

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…- Volvió a abrazar a Inuyasha, buscando protección en él

-Kag, ya debemos irnos, son casi las dos de la mañana, es muy tarde para que estés en la calle, le puede pasar algo al bebé, vámonos a casa- Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie

-Si- Dijo Kagome imitando a su hermano

Cuando empezaron a caminar Kagome le tomó la mano a Inuyasha, lo que hizo que una gran corriente eléctrica corriera por todo el cuerpo de este, estuvo a punto de soltarla, pero no! No la soltaría, ni loco. Caminaron hasta el paradero más cercano, al cabo de tres minutos pasó una micro y se subieron para volver a casa.

Ya estaban en la puerta de la casa, Inuyasha estaba a punto de abrir pero Kagome lo detuvo tomándole el brazo.

-Que.. ocurre?- Preguntó Inuyasha

-No… no se lo cuentes a mamá ni a papá… no quiero que nadie se entere, por favor- Pidió Kagome con la cabeza baja

-Descuida, no lo haré- Dicho esto, entraron a la casa, donde las luces permanecían prendidas y no tardaron en aparecer los padres de los chicos

-Mis niños hermosos, volvieron- Dijo Izayoi –Al final que era lo que tenía Kagome?-

La aludida comenzó a pensar en que mentira decir, pero no se le ocurría nada. Para su salvación, Inuyasha se le adelanto en responder.

-Solo está enferma del estomago, por comer mucho… Nada importante- Su respuesta sonó con toda la naturaleza del mundo, como si lo dicho fuera cierto

-Ah, pues me alegro que no sea nada grave- Decía Izayoi mientras abrazaba a su hija –Bueno, ya es hora de que descansen. Kag, si mañana aun te sientes mal puedes quedarte en casa, y tu Inu te puedes quedar a cuidarla-

-Claro mamá- Dijo Inuyasha

Los chicos subieron las escaleras, Inuyasha acompaño a Kagome hasta su pieza.

-Descansa Kag, cualquier cosa me llamas, si?- Le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana para después retirarse de la habitación

-Inu..-

-Si?- Dijo este dándose vuelta

-Gracias-

Inuyasha sonrió ante este comentario, luego se fue. Al entrar a su pieza se puso su pijama y se acostó, poniendo la cabeza boca abajo contra la almohada. Empezó a llorar como jamás en toda su vida lo había hecho, parecía un niño. Sus lágrimas no cesaban, ni siquiera podía llorar en silencio, tanto era su dolor que emitía pequeños gemidos de agonía. Apretaba fuerte las sabanas, con rabia.

-Ka… Kagome… Mi hermosa Kagome… Como pudo pasar esto! Maldito… Maldito Koga!!! Como te atreviste a tocarla! Estoy… estoy seguro de que Kagome no quería, estoy seguro de que te aprovechaste de ella!!- Inuyasha no podía seguir conteniendo el dolor que llevaba en su interior. Golpeaba una y otra vez la cama con todas sus fuerzas, tenía ganas de hacer trizas todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, pero no, no podía llamar la atención de los demás que estaban en la casa. No sabía qué hacer, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera. Se paró de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia todos lados, sus lagrimas no cesaban, se tiró al suelo, rasgo el suelo con sus uñas, se paró y camino hacia el baño que había dentro de su pieza. Se miro al espejo, apenas podía verse, ya que la única luz que lo iluminaba era la de la luna, y si que lo iluminaba arto. Le dio un leve golpe al espejo, pero aun así este no pudo evitar trisarse, y cayó una pequeña parte del espejo sobre el lavamanos.

Inuyasha miro unos segundos el fragmento de espejo que yacía tirado, lo tomó y lo volvió a observar, luego estiro su brazo izquierdo y se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca. Le salió un poco de sangre, pero esto no era suficiente. Se tiró al suelo y comenzó a darse excesivos cortes. Su sangre corría y corría, el dolor era notable. Pero era un dolor que él quería sentir, quería desahogarse, necesitaba desahogarse, debía desahogarse, y esa fue la primera forma que encontró para hacerlo. Sus lágrimas se vertían sobre la sangre, formando una aleación de dolor combinado con angustia.

De a poco empezó a cerrar sus ojos

-Ka…go…me…- Fue lo último que pronunció antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos

**xx**

"Toc! Toc! Toc!" Kagome golpeaba la puerta del baño de su hermano

-Inu… Inu???... ¿Estás ahí?-

Inuyasha abrió lentamente los ojos, ¿Qué hacía tirado en el suelo del baño? Miro hacia todos lados hasta que vio su brazo y el suelo con sangre, y entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Inu… Respóndeme! Ya se nos va a ser tarde, debemos ir a la escuela-

-Ssss..sii, salgo altiro, espérame abajo!-

-Está bien- Los pasos de Kagome se escuchaban alejarse

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y limpio las marcas de sangre que había allí. Después se limpió las heridas del brazo y salió para ponerse el uniforme del colegio, procurando tapar bien su auto-maltrato. Bajo las escales y ella estaba ahí, sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía lograr sonreír cuando hace unas cuantas horas se enteró de que estaba embarazada? Bueno, había que fingir que nada pasaba, y ella lo hacía bien.

-Hijo que te pasa?- Pregunto Izayoi al ver el miserable rostro de su hijo

-Ee.. Nada, ¿por qué?- Respondió este, algo nervioso

-Tus ojos están muy colorados… Estuviste llorando?- Ahora Izayoi sonaba más preocupada

-No!- Respondió rápidamente Inuyasha –Solo que…..- Pensaba que inventar, algo que fuera creíble –Anoche no dormí muy bien, eso es todo-

-Ah, bueno. Desayuna rápido, antes de que Kagome te empiece a apurar, hasta a mi me da miedo- Dijo la madre, con tono chistoso

-Hey! Si tampoco es para tanto!- Dijo Kagome en su defensa

Al salir de la casa, la gran sonrisa de Kagome se borro de inmediato.

-Inu…- Dijo a su hermano mientras caminaban

-Si?-

-Esto… Me da miedo enfrentarme a Koga- La voz de Kagome estaba quebradiza

-Kag, no te asustes. Además yo voy a estar contigo, no pasará nada- Las palabras de Inuyasha calmaron a la chica, e hicieron que se formara una sonrisa en el rostro de ella

Ya habían llegado al colegio.

-Kag, ve a la sala... Voy a buscar algo a mi casillero- Mintió

-Ok Inu-

Kagome entró a la sala y se dirigió donde estaba sus amigos.

-Hola Kag!- Dijo Sango muy animada

-Hola chicos- Dijo Kagome con desgano

-Que paso Kag? Te ves triste… Y donde está Inuyasha?- Preguntó Miroku

-Fue a buscar algo al casillero… Chicos… tengo que contarles algo- Kagome sonaba cada vez más deprimida

-Que cosa? De veras que te vez muy triste- Dijo Sango

-Es algo delicado… Así que primero les quiero pedir que no se lo digan a nadie. No… Creo que no es necesario que se los pida, son mis amigos y confío plenamente en ustedes- Sango y Miroku sonrieron tiernamente ante este comentario

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que… yo… yo…..- Kagome no pudo terminar la frase, ya que cientos de lágrimas golpearon sus ojos

Sango le alarmo, se paró de su asiento y abrazó a Kagome

-Pero Kag! Que ocurre, ¿por qué lloras? No me digas que Inuyasha otra vez te ignora!-

-No.. No es eso- Respondió secándose las lágrimas –Es que me cuesta mucho decir esto…- Kagome respiro hondo, tratando de retener toda lágrima que quisiera salir –Bien, lo que pasa es que… Bueno, no es de hace mucho que lo sé… Se los contaré desde el principio… Anoche me sentía muy mal, me dolía el estomago, estaba mareada y quería vomitar.. Inuyasha se preocupo y dijo que me llevaría al médico. Cuando llegamos me hicieron muchos exámenes hasta que el doctor dio su conclusión…- Kagome cayó por unos instantes

-¿¿¡Y cuál fue su conclusión!??- Preguntó Miroku, ya muy preocupado

-Chicos, yo… Estoy………. Estoy embarazada- Otra vez las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

Miroku y Sango quedaron con los ojos como platos, no podían creer lo que les contaba su amiga.

-Pero… ¿Estás segura?, ¿No fue un error?- Preguntó Miroku al borde de la desesperación

-No Miro, no fue un error… De hecho después me hicieron otro examen, en el que escuché los latidos de su corazón… ¡¡¡¡No se qué hacer!!!!-

Los chicos aun no lo podían creer. Mientras tanto en el baño de hombres del colegio se encontraba Inuyasha, solo. Mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran, se lavó rápidamente la cara, debía olvidar todo lo que lo tenía mal, por lo menos hasta salir de la escuela. Y entonces fue cuando entró Koga.

-Llorando?- Preguntó al ver el rostro de Inuyasha, que a pesar de que ya había limpiado sus lágrimas, se notaba que había llorado

-Y a ti que te importa!- Le gritó el peliplateado con todas sus fuerzas. Por qué justo tenía que entrar él al baño!, ¿no podía ser otro? ¡NO! Tenía que ser él, el gran estúpido que se aprovechó de su hermana

Inuyasha miraba a Koga con mucho odio, mucho más que lo normal, y él pudo notarlo, pero no le prestó atención.

Y en la sala…

-Pero… ¿Tu sabes quién es el padre?- Preguntó Miroku

-Si… es Koga-

-¿¿Qué?? Pppp…pero como!- Miroku se impresiono bastante

-Recuerdas esa vez en una de tus fiestas……………-

_***Flash Back***_

_Kagome aun estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero ahora con menor intensidad. Pudo soltarse de Koga, pegándole un gran puñetazo en el rostro, lo que hizo que callera al suelo y se pegara en la cabeza con el borde de una mesa. Kagome comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba tirada por la habitación, se vistió rápidamente, debía de ser rápido, o sino Koga otra vez acumularía fuerzas y se pararía del suelo. _

_Ya vestida Kagome salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, quedándose quieta al pie de esta, mirando a todos lados con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas._

_Mucha gente estaba en la fiesta, todos bailaban._

_-Kag!!- Llamaba animadamente Sango que se encontraba junto a Miroku y Ayame bailando. Kagome ni siquiera la miró, y pasó corriendo por el lado de estos tapándose la cara y sollozando, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde emprendió el viaje a su casa, corriendo._

_-¿Y qué fue lo que le paso a Kag?- Preguntó Miroku incrédulo_

_-Mm… N o sé, que extraño- Dijo Sango_

_Ya era demasiado tarde, Koga ya había cumplido con su cometido._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Las clases ya habían comenzado hace 11 minutos, y recién Inuyasha había llegado al salón. Abrió la puerta lentamente, con desgano. Entro con la cabeza gacha, pero el profesor lo detuvo.

-Señor Taisho, ¿a dónde cree que va? Estas no son horas de llegar, quédese de pie afuera del salón-

-Si- Respondió Inuyasha con desgano, saliendo de la misma manera que había entrado a la sala, era la primera vez que no se oponía a los retos del profesor, y esto llamo la atención del ya nombrado, y claro, también la de sus compañeros de clase

Las clases pasaron, hasta que sonó el timbre para salir a recreo. Todos salieron en manada de allí, menos Kagome y sus amigos, Inuyasha entro al salón.

-Inu!- Lo llamo Kagome

-Mm??- Fue la respuesta de Inuyasha

-Voy a decirle a Koga… tu sabes… ¿Vamos?-

-Kag, sobre eso…- Empezó Inuyasha

-Si?-

-Creo que no es conveniente que valla yo… Digo, Koga me odia y no creo que le anime mucho que yo esté ahí… Creo que lo correcto sería que eso lo hablaran ustedes solos-

-Pero Inu!! Me dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo-

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes… no es una buena idea que yo esté ahí-

-Ahora se me hará más difícil… bueno ya voy- Dijo Kagome caminando lentamente a la puerta para ir en busca de Koga, pero Inuyasha le tomó el brazo y la acercó a su pecho, ahogándola en un tierno abrazo

-Inu…yasha…-

-Kag, si ese imbécil se reúsa a responsabilizarse rómpele la cara. No le permitas que juegue contigo- El abrazo se hiciera cada vez más fuerte. Se podía ver claramente los rostros de los dos hermanos llorando.

Kagome deshizo el abrazo para luego ir donde Koga. Camino unos minutos por los pasillos del colegio, no podía encontrarlo, pero él la encontró a ella.

-¿Qué buscas preciosa?- Kagome sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás

-Koga!! A ti te estaba buscando!- Dijo ella

-¿A mí?- Preguntó incrédulo

-Si… Necesito decirte algo, pero… no aquí, vamos a otro lugar- Kagome se llevo a Koga hasta uno de los jardines del colegio, obviamente no al de atrás, porque ese era solamente de Inuyasha y ella.

-Bien, ¿qué tienes para decirme?- Preguntó Koga, normal

-Esto… es algo importante… Me cuesta mucho decírtelo, pero lo más importante es…- Kagome soltó un suspiro –Que me apoyes-

-Claro linda, ¿de qué se trata?- Preguntó sonriendo

-Verás… Yo…-

-Tu….?-

-Estoy… Estoy embarazada!-

Koga empalideció, su sonrisa se borro y tenía los ojos como plato. Kagome bajó la vista.

-Pero… pero, ¿cómo? Quién fue el idiota que te hizo esto!- Koga estaba confundido

-¿Que.. acaso no lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Kagome levantando la vista

-¿Recordar el que?-

-Koga… El padre de la vida que llevo en mi interior.. ¡¡¡Eres tú!!!- Kagome comenzó a llorar, Koga se puso extremadamente serio

-Mientes-

-No, no miento. Estoy segura de que eres tu-

-¡Maldita! Cómo dices esas cosas, encima eso fue hace más de un mes-

-Lo sé, estoy embarazada hace un mes y medio. Koga, no me digas que…- Kagome no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando los enormes y fuertes brazos de Koga la lanzaron contra el suelo

-Pero que haces Koga!-

-¡¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo con nadie!! ¿¡TE QUEDÓ CLARO!?- La sangre de Koga hervía

-No, esto sí que no te lo aguanto- Kagome se paró del suelo –Tu eres el mayor responsable en esto, y tendrás que hacerte cargo, porque osino, te puedo denunciar por violación!- Amenazó

-No si antes te elimino-

-E.. limi.. narme?- Koga la volvió a lanzar contra el suelo, provocando una pequeña herida en uno de los brazos de Kagome

-Koga, basta por favor- Suplicaba Kagome

-Abortarás-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya escuchaste, vas a abortar, tu no darás a luz a ningún ser, ¿me oíste?- Kagome asintió con la cabeza, y entonces Koga se marchó dejándola tirada ahí

-No creas que te saldrás con la tuya Koga, me vengaré por lo que me hiciste- Dijo Kagome para sí misma, luego se paró para ir al jardín de atrás, el que les pertenecía a ella y a su hermano

Al llegar notó que Inuyasha estaba sobre una de las ramas del gran árbol que había allí. Se acerco para hablarle, pero se detuvo al notar que por lo ojos de Inuyasha caían débiles lágrimas.

-Inu??- Kagome empezó a trepar el árbol, hasta quedar sentada al lado de su hermano –¿Por qué estás llorando hermanito?-

Kagome noto los multiples cortes del brazo de Inuyasha

-Inu…¿¿¿¡¡Qué te paso en el brazo!!???, ¿Te lo hiciste tú?-

-Kag… Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…- Dijo Inuyasha entre sollozos

-Qué… qué cosa?- Preguntó Kagome, preocupada

-Yo… Yo te amo Kagome-

* * *

Ohh!! Me costo escribir este capitulo, onda tenia en mi mente toda la idea y hasta los dialogos, pero algo me impedia escribir D: ! ponia mis manos en el teclado y nose.. no podia escribir jaja xD creo ke nose.. escribir tanto sufrimiento de inuyasha me hace mal :( ! pero weno... Inu ia le dira a Kag todo lo ke siente :0 !! ya empezo por decirle ke la amaba, como reaccionara Kag?? :3 !!

jaskajsaks XD me dio risa el review de CarmenTaisho jajaja xD !! weno weno..

Gracias a: _shang-yang **,** CONEJA **, **princserekou** ,** setsuna17** ,** Atenea Evans** ,** KaoruLuxClyne24 **,** Paulaa **,** rooh24 **, **camony **,** Siisii-aome8** ,** Princess259 **,** __serena tsukino chiba **, **kaoru-inuma **,** CarmenTaisho y Blossy012 !!_ Por sus reviews! :D y tambien gracias a la gente ke lee y no comenta n_n !

y ke mas.. nose, solo decir ke no kedan mas alla de 4 o 5 capitulos para ke esta historia termine :0 ! uuh, ¿ke pasara al final? ¿inu y kag se kedaran juntos?? ¡kien sabe! buee, shau n-n

**_[Disclaimer: Inu y sus personajes no me pertenecen y blah blah blah, son de Rumiko Takahashi y eso todos lo saben]_**


	8. Confesiones

Capitulo 8 _**"Confesiones" **_

-¿A qué viene esto? Sé que me amas… Yo también te amo- Dijo Kagome, sin comprender nada

-Pero… Yo no me refiero a amor de hermanos- Ante esto Kagome quedó estática, aun no podía procesar la información… ¿Su hermano… Su hermano estaba enamorado de ella?

-I…Inu… Que estás diciendo… No bromees- Kagome comenzó a temblar

-No es una broma Kag… Yo te amo demasiado, estoy enamorado de ti… Sé que tu jamás te fijaras en mi, sé que siempre me verás solo como tu hermano, y sé que tu amor por mi jamás será nada más que amor de hermanos. Pero aun así debía decírtelo… No podía seguir aguantando esto- Inuyasha hizo una pausa, para contemplar el rostro de Kagome, lleno de confusión y desesperación –Ahora debes odiarme… Pero no podía seguir ocultándote esto-

-Esto… Esto es mentira…- Kagome comenzaba a desesperase demasiado, temblaba de una forma inimaginable, su mirada estaba perdida, su rostro demostraba todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Entonces mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza

_*Flash Back*_

_-Te amo hermanita- Dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome_

_-Se comportan como novios!- Dijo Miroku desde atrás_

_-Ay Miroku, que tiene de malo que se demuestren que se quieren, a mi me da ternura- Dijo Sango_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

-Todos lo notaban….-

_*Flash Back*_

_-Inuyasha…- Dijo Kagome_

_-Si?- __Preguntó este_

_-Te ocurre algo?...- Dijo Kagome con cara de preocupación –Haz estado raro… Y no hablaste nada en el camino-_

_-Es que estaba mirando lo hermosa que eras- Pensó Inuyasha, pero claro, no se lo dijo –Ee… No me pasa nada.. Solo estoy algo cansado, nada importante-_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

-Ahora entiendo…-

_*Flash Back*_

_-Kagome… Estaba tan preocupado!!- Dijo él abrazándola, pero recordó el momento en que juntó sus labios con los de ellas y soltó a Kagome en un gesto tan rápido que no pudo evitar golpearla_

_-Ayy, Inuyasha, que fue eso- Dijo Kagome sobando su mejilla en la cual le había pasado a pegar Inuyasha_

_-Ee… Perdón…-_

_-Miroku tiene razón… Últimamente haz estado actuando muy extraño..- Dijo ella poniendo una cara la cual Inuyasha consideró hermosa_

_-INUYASHAAA!!!!- Este volvió en si –Que te pasa???-_

_-Eee… Nada…- Dijo nervioso_

_-Ven aquí- Dijo Kagome señalando al lado de donde estaba ella_

_Él se puso al lado de ella, tímidamente. Ella lo abrazó._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

-A que se debía…-

_*Flash Back*_

_-YA ES SUFICIENTE KOGAAAAAAA!!!!!- Gritó Kagome llena de rabia, con lágrimas en sus ojos, al mismo momento en que se abalanzaba contra Koga y lo golpeaba en el pecho_

_Inuyasha quedó mirando a Kagome, ella también lo miraba. Los ojos de Inuyasha se humedecieron, se puso de pie y se echó a correr. _

_*Fin Flash Back*_

-Tu extraño comportamiento-

_*Flash Back*_

_-Escúchame Kikyo! Si vienes a seguir amenazando a Inuyasha es mejor que te largues de aquí! Se perfectamente bien lo que tramas, así que de nada te servirá amenazar!!- Kagome saco toda la furia que contuvo todo ese mes en que Inuyasha no le hablaba_

_-Ah! Lo sabes perfectamente bien? Y quién te lo conto?- Kikyo ahora sonaba desafiante_

_-Inuyasha fue, el me lo conto todo así que no necesito que vengas a darme tus estúpidas advertencias y blah blah blah! Esto se acabo!-_

_-Qué???? Y lo aceptas así como si nada??? Me das asco!-_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

-Incluso ella…-

_*Flash Back*_

_-Espérenme, voy a buscar algo en mi casillero- Dijo Kagome saliendo de la sala_

_Llego a la parte del casillero y lo abrió, saco lo que tenía que sacar y vio que había una pequeña nota pegada en el interior del casillero. La tomó y la abrió._

"_Te arrepentirás Kagome Taisho! Toda la escuela se enterará"_

_Sin duda era la letra de Kikyo, pero no entendió a que se refería con "toda la escuela se enterará"._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

-¡¡Incluso esa estúpida de Kikyo lo sabia!!!-

_*Flash Back*_

_-Si, a mi igual me alegra que todo sea como antes. Pero… puedo decirte algo Kag?-_

_-Sí, que cosa?-_

_-Es que… se que dirás que alucino y que estoy imaginando cosas pero… Inuyasha…-_

_-Anda, dilo rápido… Me pones nerviosa-_

_-Inuyasha te mira extraño…- Sango hizo una mueca de desaprobación_

_-Extraño? A que te refieres?- Preguntó Kagome _

_-Bueno, no te mira con ojos de hermano… Es decir, si yo no supiera que ustedes dos son hermanos, podría jurar que Inuyasha está enamorado de ti-_

_-Sango!!- Kagome frunció el seño –Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!-_

_-Ay Kag… Sabía que reaccionarias así… Pero bueno, yo solo digo lo que veo y pienso- Sango se cruzó de brazos, Kagome dio un suspiro_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

-Sango me lo había dicho…y yo… ¡Y YO NO LE CREI!-

_*Flash Back*_

_Antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar la voz de Inuyasha y Miroku, se veía que hablaban de algo importante así que acercó su oreja a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar._

_-Pero que es lo que sientes realmente en este momento?- Preguntaba Miroku_

_-Siento que… La amo, la amo demasiado. Jamás había sentido esto por nadie, pero… por qué tengo que sentirlo por ella… Sé que ella nunca me corresponderá. Pero no aguanto más estos sentimientos….- Respondía Inuyasha_

_Kagome desde el otro lado de la puerta se tapaba la boca de impresión_

_-Mi hermano… ama a alguien… su amor no es correspondido..- Dijo Kagome para si misma en voz baja_

_*Flash Back*_

-Y esa conversación que tuviste con Miroku en el salón… era… era sobre mi- Un manantial de lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Kagome

-Kag, por favor no llores…- Inuyasha acercaba su mano para tomar el brazo de Kagome

-¡No me toques!- Chilló Kagome golpeando la mano de Inuyasha

Inuyasha bajó la vista y Kagome salto del árbol al suelo y comenzó a correr.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a la sala, tomar sus cosas e irse, pero en el camino choco fuertemente con alguien haciendo esa persona y ella se cayeran.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas estúpida!-

-Kikyo…- La aludida la miro curiosa

-¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!- Kagome se lanzo sobre Kikyo –Por qué nunca especificaste a que te referías cuando te daba asco, ¡por qué! ¡por qué! ¡¡¡por queeeeeeeeeeee!!!- Kagome lloraba mientras le daba leves golpes a Kikyo

-¿Cómo?- Kikyo se aparto -¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que Inuyasha…. Inuyasha… ¡¡¡Inuyasha gustaba de mi!!!-

-Quieres decir que… ¿No lo sabías?-

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡¡¡Acaso crees que andaría tan tranquila por la vida sabiendo que mi propio hermano está enamorado de mí!!!- Toda la gente que estaba cerca se quedo mirando

Kikyo pensó por un momento, y decidió aprovecharse de la situación.

-Kag… Lo siento-

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?-

-No me había dado cuenta lo difícil que sería para ti enterarte de esto- Dijo Kikyo para luego abrazar a Kagome

Mientras, del otro lado del colegio se encontraba Inuyasha, destrozado. Bajo del árbol y fue en busca de Miroku, necesitaba hablar con él. Entro al salón y allí se encontraba, junto con sango.

-Que paso Inuyasha, ¿por qué estas llorando?- Pregunto Sango parándose del asiento

-Inuyasha, no me digas que…- Dijo Miroku

-Si- Dijo Inuyasha, sentándose frente a ellos

-Pero… ¿Cómo reaccionó?-

-Pésimo- Inuyasha no dejaba de llorar

-¿De qué me perdí?- Preguntó Sango, incrédula

-De nada Sango… Solo que… Hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de Kagome, y acabo de confesárselo… Puedes odiarme si quieres, como hace ella ahora- Dijo Inuyasha

-Como te voy a odiar, hombre! ¿Sabes? Yo siempre sospeché que tú sentías algo importante por Kagome… Incluso se lo dije, pero me dijo que alucinaba y cosas así-

-Chicos, ¿qué puedo hacer? Kagome me odia, me golpeo, me dijo que no la tocara… ¡¡Me detesta!! Estoy seguro que ya no quiere saber nada sobre mí, no sé como soportare esto-

-Inuyasha… Cómo es que te fuiste a enamorar de tu hermana. Tu sufrimiento debe de ser tremendo- Dijo Miroku

El timbre para que las clases comenzaran sonó.

-Sango, ¿te puedo cambiar de puesto? No creo que a Kagome le agrade sentarse conmigo- Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro- Respondió Sango, tomando sus cosas y cambiándose al puesto de Inuyasha, un banco más adelante

Kagome entró a la sala y se dirigió a su puesto. Ni se molesto en mirar a Inuyasha, ni siquiera miro a Miroku o a Sango. Tomó sus cosas y se fue a uno de los puestos de más atrás, junto a Kikyo.

-Estoy ciega o es que acaso Kagome se fue a sentar ¡¡con Kikyo!!- Dijo Sango, impresionada

-No, no estás ciega cariño, yo también veo lo mismo- Dijo Miroku

-Que estará planeando esa maldita de Kikyo!- Dijo Inuyasha

Las clases pasaron, Inuyasha no hacía más que mirar a Kagome, la cual reía a carcajadas junto a Kikyo. Y así paso el día, hasta que debían volver a casa.

Todos los alumnos salían en manada, Inuyasha iba junto a Miroku y Sango, y un metro más adelante iban Kagome y Kikyo.

-Kag…- Dijo Inuyasha para que su hermana se detuviera, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más porque ella se le adelantó

-No, no me voy contigo, me voy a casa de Kikyo, Adiós-

Dicho esto Kagome se marchó riendo junto a Kikyo. Inuyasha apretó fuertemente los puños, su único deseo en ese momento era abalanzarse sobre Kikyo y darle una buena paliza, para ver si así dejaba tranquila a su Kagome. Pero se contuvo y dejó que su hermana fuera con su ex, ya pronto hablaría con ella en casa.

Kikyo aun no tenía claro el plan que llevaría a cabo, pero solo tenía una cosa clara: ella arruinaría la vida de los hermanos Taisho.

-Oye Kikyo, ¿y tu casa queda muy lejos de aquí?- Pregunto Kagome a su nueva amiga. ¡Esperen! ¿¡¡Amiga!!? ¡Por Kami! Esto acaba de degenerar, pero bueno… Kagome ahora consideraba a Kikyo como su amiga, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-No tanto, en pocos minutos llegaremos, y podrás contarme tranquilamente todo lo que te está pasando- Respondió Kikyo, tratando de sonar lo más comprensiva y amigable posible

Siguieron caminando no más allá de cuatro cuadras. Al detenerse, Kagome quedó asombrada con lo que tenía frente a ella. Era una mansión. Una gigantesca casa blanca con grandes ventanales, un hermoso ante jardín, muchas flores por doquier, realmente era hermoso. Al tocar la puerta salió un tipo que no era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los cinco empleados de Kikyo.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, amiga- Dijo Kikyo, sintiendo un gran asco en su interior por decirle "amiga" a Kagome

-G…Gracias-

-Bueno, cuéntame… Te noto muy acomplejada, me parece que tienes otro problema aparte de la declaración de amor de Inuyasha, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No… No te equivocas…- Kagome pensó por unos minutos, ¿realmente podía confiar en ella? –Verás Kikyo… Me paso algo terrible… En este momento en la única persona que puedo confiar es en ti, eres lo único que tengo- Kikyo sonreía satisfactoriamente, esta Kagome era muy fácil de manipular

-Anda dime, no tengas miedo. Yo te ayudaré- Dijo Kikyo

-Bueno… esto… yo… como decirlo… estoy… estoy embarazada-

Kikyo quedó estupefacta, ¿Embarazada? Está bien… Kagome era extraña, un tanto agresiva, llevada a sus ideas, un total desquiciada. Pero… esto ya sobrepasaba el límite, ¿en qué movidas andaba metida?

-No me digas que tú y tu hermano…-

-¡NO!- Se precipitó Kagome a decir –No, no y no. Inuyasha no tiene que ver en esto. Verás… El responsable es Koga-

-¿Koga? Mmm… Esto tiene mala pinta- Dijo Kikyo –Y dime, ¿Cómo reaccionó Koga?-

-Mal… Muy mal. ¿Pero sabes? No me interesa lo que opine, soy bastante autosuficiente, asique conmigo me basta-

-¡Lo tengo!- Chilló Kikyo, el mayor de sus planes monstruosos estaba por comenzar

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Kagome

-Eh… No, nada…-

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, tenemos dos exámenes mañana, debo ponerle al corriente para mantener mis notas, no puedo dejar que estos problemas afecten mi rendimiento- Dijo Kagome parándose para dirigirse a la puerta

-Eh… Claro, nos vemos mañana, cuídate- Dijo Kikyo apoyándose en la puerta, luego de cerrarla una vez que Kagome ya estaba fuera. Sacó se celular y empezó a marcar un número –Jajaja… ¡JAJAJA! Kagome Taisho, este es tu fin-

Kagome llegó a su casa, con las más mínimas ganas de estar allí. Subió las escales y al pasar por fuera de la habitación de Inuyasha pudo ver que estaba tirado en su cama, con la mirada perdida y acariciando a su gato. Esta escena conmovió a Kagome, haciéndola sentirse mal.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡No me toques!- Chilló Kagome golpeando la mano de Inuyasha_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Habré… ¿Habré sido muy dura con él?- Dijo Kagome para sí misma –¡Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo! Mira que venir a pensar que fui dura con él… ¡Solo lo estaba poniendo en su lugar!-

Kagome saco sus libros para ponerse a estudiar y luego se percató de algo…

-No puede ser… Esta es la materia que iba a explicarme Inuyasha… ¿Cómo estudiaré ahora?- Kagome daba vueltas en su silla –¿Y si le voy a pedir ayuda?...¡NO!, ¡No pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra a ese demente! ¡Inuyasha, eres un cerdo asqueroso!-

-Kagome… ¿habré hecho mal en decirte lo que sentía?- Pensaba Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la pared –No imaginé que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera… Te hice daño…-

-Aunque… Si quiero mantener mis notas… Si, no hay otra manera. Tendré que pedirle ayuda- Dijo Kagome parándose de la silla

-Tengo que pedirle perdón- Dijo Inuyasha parándose de la cama

Kagome salió de su habitación al mismo tiempo en que Inuyasha salió de la suya, sus miradas chocaron, quedándose estáticos. Los dos quitaron la vista al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose.

-_No… Ella nunca me perdonara, que patético soy_- Pensaba Inuyasha

-_Inuyasha… se ve… se ve muy atractivo-_ Pensaba Kagome _–¡No Kagome! Pero qué rayos estás pensando…_-

Cada uno entró a su respectiva habitación, al mismo tiempo otra vez.

-¡POR QUÉ!- Pensó Inuyasha dándole un golpe a la muralla –¡¡Por qué el destino quiere mantenerme separado de Kagome!!- Inuyasha se echó a llorar, ya era algo común de él por estos días

Ya era el otro día, Inuyasha despertó y se arregló para ir al colegio. Bajó las escaleras y entro a la cocina, donde estaba Izayoi.

-Mamá… ¿Dónde está Kagome?-

-Se fue a la escuela hace unos minutos… Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y debía llegar temprano- Contestó su madre

-Ah… Ya veo…-

Kagome llegó al colegio y en la entrada había un montón de gente comprando el periódico escolar. Siempre se llenaba, pero nunca con esa intensidad.

-¿Qué clase de noticia o chisme habrán publicado?- Se preguntaba Kagome, y su duda tenía tal grado que hiso que se acercara a husmear

-¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA! ¡INUYASHA TAISHO ES RECHAZADO LUEGO DE DECLARARSELE A SU HERMANA!- Gritaba una de las alumnas que estaba encargada de vender el periódico ese día –EN EXCLUSIVA: KAGOME TAISHO EMBARAZADA, DETALLES EN LAS PÁGINAS 6 Y 7-

Kagome quedó atónita al escuchar lo ya mencionado. Todos al percatarse de su presencia se le quedaron mirando, callados. A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos y se fue corriendo al salón.

-¿Quién?... ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto…? No muchos sabían que estaba embarazada…- Decía Kagome sentada en el suelo al rincón del salón, estaba sola allí, ya que era temprano y aun no entraban los demás –Sango y Miroku… Imposible, ellos no me traicionarían de esa manera… Koga… Él es el que menos quería que alguien se enterase, asique no pudo haber sido… Kikyo… Ella es mi amiga, no haría esto… Sí, me queda claro… Fue Inuyasha. Lo hizo por despecho, por haberlo rechazado… ¡Miserable!-

Inuyasha iba llegando a la escuela, no se percató de la montonera que estaba comprando el periódico, se fue directo al salón. Al abrir la puerta la única persona dentro era Kagome, que lo miraba con menosprecio.

-Tú- Dijo Kagome fríamente, Inuyasha la miró levantando una ceja –¡Maldito! ¡Cómo pudiste haber contado esto!-

-De… ¿de qué estás hablando?- Inuyasha no comprendía nada

-¡De esto!- Dijo Kagome mostrándole un periódico

-Qué… Qué rayos es esto- Inuyasha lo empezó a revisar –Kagome, como se te ocurre que yo podría haber contado algo así, no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni a nuestros padres, ni a Miroku o a Sango, ¡A nadie!-

-¡No te creo! Eres un mentiroso, lo hiciste para vengarte de mí-

-Sabes muy bien que yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo así-

-¡Já! Sí, claro… Así mismo como sabía muy bien que era imposible que tú gustases de mí- Dijo Kagome con sarcasmo

-Eso es algo aparte- Dijo Inuyasha, ofendido

-No es nada aparte ni mucho menos. No me vengas con cuentos Inuyasha, a estas alturas ya ni siquiera te conozco-

Inuyasha no supo que responder, esa no era su Kagome, alguien se la había cambiado. Estaba seguro que detrás de todo esto estaba Kikyo, quería asesinarla, sacarle los intestinos por la boca y después metérselos por la nariz, pero que importaba eso ahora, de que serviría, si Kagome desconfiaba de él. Ella ya no sentía ni el más mínimo afecto por él, lo odiaba y eso a Inuyasha le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Miroku entró a la sala, seguido de sus demás compañeros.

-Kagome, te llama la directora, está en la inspectoría- Dijo Miroku

-Maldito periódico- Se quejó Kagome mientras caminaba hacia afuera del salón

Él día pasó normal, Kagome no se presento en la sala hasta la segunda hora de clases. Se sentía muy observada al caminar por los pasillos del colegio y le lanzaban una que otra burla al pasar. Realmente a ella no le importaba, no los volvería a ver.

Ya era hora de volver a casa, Inuyasha vio que Kikyo ya se había marchado y no con Kagome, por lo que pensó que su hermana se iría directo a su casa y eso era un punto a su favor, ya que quería hablar con ella. Pero al salir Kagome empezó a caminar en otra dirección.

-Kagome, ¿a dónde vas?- Preguntó Inuyasha tratando de no sonar como autoridad, y entonces ella volteó

-¿Te importa?- Dijo Kagome, en el tono más pesado y odioso que pudo

-Sí, me importa-

Kagome dio un suspiro –Bueno, si tanto te interesa… Voy a caminar, iré a algún parque o que se yo… Necesito pensar-

-Ah… Cuídate, ¿sí?- Dijo Inuyasha. Kagome no respondió y siguió su camino

El sol ya se había puesto, Kagome aun no llegaba a casa e Inuyasha comenzaba a preocuparse. La última vez que ella había estado fuera a esas horas la encontró inconsciente en un callejón, no quería imaginar que atrocidad podría ocurrirle ahora. Intentó llamarla, pero tenía el celular apagado, asique decidió ir el mismo a buscarla.

-Inu, ¿a dónde vas?- Le preguntó su madre

-A buscar a Kagome- Dijo para después cerrar la puerta e ir en busca de Kagome

Mientras, Kagome estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos, se sentía mal, culpable.

-Inuyasha… Soy una estúpida, te he tratado de una forma horrible… Tú siempre has estado conmigo y me has apoyado en todo, eres el único que jamás me ha abandonado, te preocupas mucho por mí. ¿Por qué me tengo que dar cuenta de esto ahora? Cada vez que yo necesito ayuda tú estás ahí, cuando tengo miedo tu me proteges y me calmas, siempre haces lo que sea para consentirme y yo… ¿qué hago yo por ti? Absolutamente nada. Soy una egoísta. Te quiero… te quiero tanto. Eres la única persona que tengo en el mundo, como fui capaz de echarte la culpa sobre lo que decía en el periódico. Inuyasha, tu eres tan lindo conmigo. Siempre me cuidas, me mimas, me dices que me quieres, me haces reír, me… todo. Soy tan feliz a tu lado. Eres todo lo que necesito. Amo tu forma de ser conmigo, amo tu inmadurez, amo tus estupideces, amo tu manera de reír, de hablar, amo cuando te enojas, amo todo lo que habita en ti. Eres… Eres perfecto, jamás conoceré a otra persona como tú… Pero… pero… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Hablo como si estuviera enamorada de ti… ¿Qué son estas cosas que estoy sintiendo? Acaso… ¿¡Acaso compartimos el mismo sentimiento!? No… Tú no puedes gustarme, tu eres mi hermano… ¡Eso está mal! Por qué tiene que pasarme estas cosas…-

Inuyasha caminó varias cuadras buscando a su hermana y para su suerte no tardó mucho en encontrarla, estaba en una pequeña plaza cerca de la escuela, apoyada contra un árbol tomándose las rodillas. Había un poco de viento, ella tiritaba, de seguro se moría de frio. Inuyasha se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente de ella. Ella subió la vista y entonces él se agacho para quedar a la misma altura.

-Inu…Yasha…- Dijo Kagome con los ojos brillantes

-Toma, te vas a resfriar- Dijo Inuyasha poniendo su chaqueta en los hombros de Kagome

-Gracias- Dijo ella bajando la vista

-Vamos a casa, ¿sí?- Dicho esto Inuyasha iba a pararse pero Kagome lo detuvo tomándole el brazo

-Perdón…- Dijo ella aun con la vista hacia abajo

-¿De qué debo perdonarte?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-Perdón por… echarte la culpa… ya sabes… es obvio que tu no fuiste el que hablo con las encargadas del periódico para que escribieran sobre mi embarazo-

Inuyasha sonrió y acaricio una de las mejillas de Kagome.

-Descuida, eso ya no importa- Le dijo tiernamente a su hermana, provocando llanto en esta

Inuyasha odiaba ver llorar a Kagome. La abrazó fuertemente tratando de transmitirle apoyo.

-Por favor, no llores-

-Inu… yo…- Kagome no podía parar de llorar, cada vez su llanto era más y más intenso –Me expulsaron de la escuela-

-¿¿¡Qué!??- Preguntó Inuyasha alarmado, separándose de ella

-¿Te acuerdas que Miroku dijo que la directora me llamaba?- Inuyasha asintió –Bueno, fui y entonces……….-

_**Flash Back**_

_¡Toc! ¡Toc! –Permiso- Dijo Kagome entrando a la inspectoría -¿Me llamaban?-_

_-Sí, tome asiento por favor- Dijo la directora, que se encontraba junto con la inspectora y el profesor jefe de Kagome. Ella obedeció._

_-Señorita Taisho, las encargadas del periódico tienen estrictamente prohibido inventar y publicar chismes falsos sobre los alumnos del establecimiento, y siempre han acatado esa orden. Por ende, ¿podría explicarme por favor que significa esto?- La directora tiro sobre la mesa las hojas del periódico que hablaban sobre el embarazo de Kagome_

_-Yo…- Iba a responder Kagome pero fue interrumpida_

_-¿Acaso usted no sabe que no se permiten embarazadas aquí? Usted debe estar consciente del grado de gravedad que tiene esto. ¿Acaso usted no sabe cuidarse? ¿Acaso no sabe que a su corta edad no corresponde hacer este tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso usted no tiene educación? ¿Sus padres no le enseñan nada? ¡Por qué puedo notar que no!- Kagome estaba asustada_

_-¡No se meta con mis padres! Ellos me dan toda la educación necesaria. Y además, esto no es como usted cree, yo no quería quedar embarazada…- Kagome no pudo continuar ya que otra vez fue interrumpida_

_-¡Pero sabe perfectamente bien que al tener intimidad hay un gran porcentaje de probabilidad de embarazo!-_

_-Es que usted no entiende, ¿me puede dejar terminar?- Kagome empezaba a enojarse –Un chico abuso de mí hace poco más de un mes, yo no sabía que había quedado embarazada, de hecho me entere hace muy poco-_

_-No me venga a dar ese tipo de excusas, están arto viejas. ¡Señorita Taisho, usted debe abortar, o sino ya no pertenecerá a este establecimiento!-_

_-Señora directora, por favor, ¿por qué estaría ella mintiendo? Sabemos que hoy en día es común en los jóvenes este tipo de cosas, pero no en Kagome. Ella es bastante extrovertida, y tiene mucho carácter, pero aun así no creo que ella este en este tipo de movidas. Sin mencionar que es una de nuestras mejores alumnas, la con mejor promedio de todo el establecimiento para ser exactos- Dijo el profesor jefe de Kagome_

_-Profesor Kawasaki, cuando yo le pida la palabra usted habla, ¿de acuerdo?- Gruñó la directora –Y en cuanto a usted Señorita Taisho, queda expulsada del establecimiento. Hoy puede quedarse lo que resta del día, mañana empieza el fin de semana, asique el lunes debe venir a las 8 con sus padres para retirar todos sus papeles, documentos y todo lo que haya aquí de usted, ¿le quedó claro? Ahora vuelva a clases-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Kag… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Inuyasha parecía muy preocupado

-No sabía cómo… Inu, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Mamá y papá se enteraran de lo mío- Kagome se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano, buscando protección

-Algún día debían enterarse…- Inuyasha acariciaba el pelo de su hermana –Mmm… ¿Ya no estás… enojada conmigo?-

-No puedo… no puedo enojarme contigo, no soporto estar sin ti. Inuyasha…- Kagome miro fijamente los ojos de su hermano –Tu… Me gustas-

Inuyasha quedó helado ante las palabras de su hermana. No podía creérselo, ¿Kagome correspondía a sus sentimientos? ¡Esto debía de ser un sueño! Pero no, era la realidad ¿y qué pasaría ahora? Este era el momento más feliz en la vida de Inuyasha.

-Y es por eso que…- Kagome no despegaba la vista de los ojos de su hermano –Inuyasha… tu… ¿me harías el favor de ser mi novio?-

¡¡¡¡STRIKE!!!! Esto sí que era el fin del mundo. Inuyasha ya no podía procesar información, Kagome estaba ahí, frente a él, le había dicho que gustaba de él y ahora… ¿Y AHORA LE PEDÍA QUE FUERA SU NOVIO? Esto sí que eres una locura. Qué hacer en una situación así… ¿creer o no creer?

-Ka… Kagome…- Inuyasha estaba ultra nervioso –Estas… ¿estás segura de lo que me dices?-

-Completamente- Respondió. Y así era, sus ojos no demostraban ni una pisca de mentira

-En ese caso… Acepto- Dijo tímidamente Inuyasha

Luego iba a decirle algo más, pero no pudo, ya que Kagome lo impidió juntando sus labios con los de él, dándole un tierno beso que de a poco empezó a profundizarse más y más. Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura, mientras ella le amarraba el cuello con sus brazos. Inuyasha sentía que estaba en el paraíso, definitivamente este era el momento más feliz de su vida. Primero Kagome le dice "me gustas" luego le pide que sean novios y ahora lo besaba. Inuyasha no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, estaba tan… feliz.

Kagome se separo lentamente de él, sin quitar los brazos de su lugar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Kagome sonriendo tiernamente

-Es que… No pensé que fuera a ocurrir esto… Digo, no reaccionaste nada de bien cuando te confesé mi amor por ti, y ahora me sales con esto… Realmente me sorprendes- Dijo Inuyasha

-Yo tampoco pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir… Déjame decirte que hace solo unos minutos descubrí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, es solo que no quería darme cuenta- Dicho esto volvió a besar tiernamente a Inuyasha

-¿Y ahora que ocurrirá? No creo que a nuestros padres les guste la idea de que sus hijos ahora sean novios- Dijo Inuyasha

-No tienen porque enterarse- Respondió Kagome

-Jaja, ok…- Inuyasha se paró –Ya es muy tarde, debemos irnos-

-Ok, vamos- Dijo Kagome parándose también

Inuyasha tomó la cara de Kagome para besarla una vez más, ella no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder el beso, para luego volver a casa tomados de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

* * *

Ayyy ke lindo *-* Kag se declaro a Inu :D no es encantador?? *-* !! ok, no xDD bueno, no me esforse lo mas ke pude para tener el capitulo para hoy, asike tomenlo como un regalo de navidad jaja xD pero los regalos de navidad se abren a las 0:00, asike no puedeen leer el capitulo hasta esa hora!!!! aunke lo mas probable es ke cuando lean esto ya allan leido todo el capitulo jajajaja xD uuy kag y kikyo amigas... ¿pueden creer eso? no saben cuanto asko me dio escribirlo XDD !!! pero ya bueno, ojalas les alla gustado el capitulo, termina re lindo pero.. lamentablemente la felicidad no es para siempre, asike pronto inu y kag tendran problemas u_u ke triste :( xddd yaa... FELIZ NAVIDAD :D !! ke la pasen muy bien hoy n-n !!

Graacias por los Reviews :D !

[Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi]


	9. El sufrimiento de los hermanos

Capitulo 9 _**"El sufrimiento de los hermanos y el castigo de Koga"**_

Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron caminando alrededor de media hora para llegar a su casa, tomados de la mano. Los dos iban callados, pero no era un silencio incomodo. Inuyasha estaba demasiado contento, creía que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos, pero para su felicidad fue al contrario. Pero aun había algo que lo inquietaba; sus padres algún día tendrían que enterase de su relación con su hermana ¿Cómo podría contárselo? A él sinceramente le daba lo mismo que Kagome fuera su hermana, eso era lo de menos. Él la amaba y sabía que jamás volvería a amar a alguien tan intensamente. Deseaba estar toda su vida con ella. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Y ahora que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos todos sus anhelos podrían hacerse realidad. Él sería capaz de hacer lo que fuese por ella, le daría todo lo que ella necesitara, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacer feliz a su hermana y gran amor, aunque la vida se le fuera en eso.

Estaban a punto de llegar a casa, cuando Kagome se detuvo poniéndose enfrente de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó él

-En casa no tendremos mucha libertad como pareja, asique aprovechare de hacer esto acá antes de llegar- Kagome se acerco lentamente a Inuyasha depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios

No más allá de 6 minutos después, comenzaron a separarse, lentamente.

-Inu… Gracias-

-¿Gracias por qué?-

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Muchas gracias mi amor… ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amooo!-

Tras este comentario Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a su nueva novia

-Kag, te adoro. No te separes nunca de mí, por favor- Rogó Inuyasha

-No lo haré-

Siguieron el poco camino que les faltaba para llegar. Al entrar a la casa sus padres estaban preocupados.

-Kagome, ¿dónde te habías metido?- Pregunto la madre con preocupación y algo de enojo

-Yo… Estaba por ahí… Necesitaba pensar, discúlpenme- Respondió Kagome con culpa

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, porque a pesar de que al otro día fuese sábado, ya era muy tarde.

Ya había pasado gran parte de la noche, eran aproximadamente las 5 AM. Inuyasha dormía tranquilamente, después de mucho tiempo. Cómo esperaba que llegara este momento, en el que ya no tendría más preocupaciones. Ahora todo era perfecto. Con tener a Kagome a su lado ya no pedía más. El sueño de Inuyasha fue interrumpido, cuando sintió tres golpecitos en la muralla que lo hicieron despertar. Se paró de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación siguiente de la suya, la de Kagome. Abrió la puerta y se apoyo en la muralla.

-¿Qué pasa mi cielo?, ¿tienes miedo y no puedes dormir?- Le preguntó a su novia-hermana

-No, esta vez no te llamo por eso…- Respondió ella, sonriendo

-Ahh… ¿y entonces por qué es?-

-Es que… me preguntaba si es que… te podías quedar un ratito conmigo- Dijo ella en un tono infantil

-Contigo me quedaría toda la vida, no solo un rato- Dijo él acercándose y acostándose al lado de ella

Kagome lo beso tiernamente en los labios para después recostarse en su pecho, él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con una mano y con la otra tomo una de las manos de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, quedándose completamente dormidos.

**XX**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la habitación, llegando directamente al rostro de Kagome y haciéndola despertar.

Kagome comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, aun estaba con Inuyasha, en la misma posición en que se habían dormido. Ella sonrió al verlo dormir, se veía tan tierno, inocente, angelical… Lo besó lentamente para despertarlo, pero no hubo respuesta. A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos que se venían acercando más y más, Kagome se separo rápidamente de Inuyasha y un segundo después de haberlo hecho se abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días hija… Oh, no me digas que otra vez llamaste a Inuyasha por tus miedos… Mmm… Ya debes superar eso, Inuyasha no estará toda la vida para calmarte cuando estés asustada- Dijo Izayoi entre risas, pero tratando de ser lo más discreta posible para no despertar a Inuyasha que aun seguía durmiendo

Kagome no respondió, solo rió en su lugar.

-Ya, sigue durmiendo si quieres- Dijo Izayoi saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

-_Uuuuf, un segundo antes y nos hubiera descubierto_- Pensó Kagome volviendo a abrazar a su novio-hermano

-Inu, despierta- Decía Kagome mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello de Inuyasha

-Cinco minutos más….- Decía Inuyasha entre sueños, abrazando a Kagome

-Despierta amor- Insistía Kagome

Inuyasha comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Kagome frente de él.

-Mmmm… Me gusto tu forma de despertarme- Dijo Inuyasha tomando la cara de Kagome y besándola apasionadamente

La manilla de la puerta giró, Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron al instante, y para su suerte cuando la puerta termino de abrirse ya estaban bien distantes.

-Inuyasha, ya despertaste… ¿Quieren que les traiga desayuno?- Pregunto amablemente la madre de los chicos

-No mami, vamos a ir a comer afuera- Dijo Inuyasha

-Ah… Ok- Respondió Izayoi saliendo de la pieza –_Me encanta lo hermanables que son mis hijos_- Pensó

-¿Así que afuera? Qué raro, yo no sabía- Dijo Kagome infantilmente a Inuyasha

-Es que todavía no te había dicho… ¿Quieres que salgamos?-

-¡¡AAA!! ¿¡Una cita!? – Chilló Kagome, emocionada

-Ehh… Llámalo como quieras…- Dijo Inuyasha sonrojándose, bajando la vista y llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza, avergonzado

-¡¡Nuestra primera cita!!- Gritó Kagome saltando en la cama

Inuyasha no podía ocultar su rubor. Estuvo toda su vida junto a Kagome, compartiendo todo, siempre hacían todo juntos, incluso más de una vez se bañó con ella (y no en una piscina justamente) pero ahora lo ponía nervioso una simple "cita" pero claro, había de esperarlo, si ahora Kagome no era solo su hermana, ahora era su novia y esto lo hacía estar al borde de la desesperación.

-Bueno… tú alístate y salimos- Dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la habitación para irse a la suya, aunque claro, sin antes volver a besar una vez más a su querida novia.

Ya los dos estaban listos para salir, Inuyasha aun estaba muy nervioso y Kagome extremadamente emocionada. Cuando ya estuvieron cuatro cuadras lejos de su casa se tomaron de la mano.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- Pregunto sonriendo Kagome

-Ah, eso no lo decido yo… ¿A dónde quiere ir mi princesa?-

-Mmmm… veamos… no sé, en realidad me da lo mismo el lugar. A donde sea que vallamos, mientras este contigo, será perfecto-

Siguieron caminando por las grandes calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un lugar que les pareció conveniente para comer. Se sentaron y les dieron su pedido.

Después de estar un rato disfrutando de la rica comida y conversando sobre cosas triviales, Inuyasha recordó algo que quería preguntarle hace algún tiempo a Kagome.

-Oye Kag…-

-¿Si?- Dijo ella llevándose comida a la boca

-Tu… ¿por qué te hiciste amiga de Kikyo?- Kagome se atoró por la pregunta de Inuyasha, comenzando a toser y botando toda la comida que se había echado a la boca hace unos segundos

-Eeem… El día que me confesaste tus sentimientos… cuando me fui corriendo choque en uno de los pasillos con Kikyo… Yo estaba mal, choqueada, y ella fue la única que me ayudo, aunque ahora pensándolo bien, no hizo más que aprovecharse de la situación, aprovechó mi estado para sacarme información y así hacer mi vida imposible… Y bueno, lo consiguió. Por su culpa ahora estoy sin colegio, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer…-

-Ah… Es una maldita. No sabes cuanta rabia sentí cuando te veía con ella… Jamás te imagine siendo su amiga, bueno, creo que nadie nunca lo ha imaginado-

-Jaja, si… Pero ahora que veo las cosas con claridad, me doy cuenta que no es más que una estúpida deforme envidiosa-

-Jajajaja. ¡Ah! Por cierto… Hablaste con Koga… ¿Cierto?, ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto Inuyasha con toda normalidad, echándose comida a la boca

-Pues él…- Kagome bajó la vista –No le gusto mucho la idea…-

-¿Cómo?, ¿No se responsabilizará?- Preguntó Inuyasha, enojado –Cuéntame con detalle que fue lo que te dijo-

-Él… él… Primero negó todo y luego… luego dijo que no sería padre de nadie y que yo no daría a luz a ninguna vida… Lo amenacé diciéndole que lo podía amenazar de violación pero-

-¿violación?- Interrumpió Inuyasha

¡ERROR! Gran error.

-No me digas que… ¡ese bastardo te violo!- Gritó Inuyasha alterado, parándose de su asiento. Kagome volvió a bajar la vista, tragó fuerte y miró a Inuyasha

-Cálmate por favor- Le dijo a Inuyasha tomándole la mano

Inuyasha dio un suspiro -¿Qué más te dijo?-

-Bueno… cuando lo amenacé el me dijo que eso no ocurriría si primero me eliminaba y entonces fue cuando me golpeo-

-¿¡Te golpeo!? ¡Qué demonios se crees ese estúpido para tratarte así!- Inuyasha ya estaba enfurecido

-Yo… Me dio miedo… Caí al suelo y me volví a parar, pero él otra vez me golpeo… Le dije que parara pero él como respuesta solo me dijo "abortaras" y luego se fue-

-Supongo que no lo harás… ¿O sí?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! No pienso darle en el gusto a él-

-No te preocupes Kag, yo me encargaré de que ese idiota pague por todo lo que te ha hecho-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Solo lo pondré en su lugar-

La conversación sobre Koga y sus hazañas se dio por terminada, dando inicio a otras conversaciones. Lo que restaba del día se lo pasaron todo juntos, tuvieron un día solo para ellos. Fueron al cine y a muchos otros lugares. Realmente se la pasaron bien, ellos se complementaban perfectamente, eran la pareja más tierna del mundo.

La noche ya empezaba a hacerse presente, la cita estaba llegando a su fin. Los novios-hermanos estaban agotados pero para ellos fue un día perfecto.

Al entrar a casa se escuchaban las voces de sus padres hablado de algo que se notaba importante, tanto así que ni siquiera sintieron que sus hijos habían llegado.

-_Yo creo que debe saberlo… Después de todo es parte de su vida, hay que contárselo_- Se escuchaba decir a Izayoi

-¿De qué estarán hablado?- Pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome hablando bajito

-No se… Vamos a escuchar-

Los dos se acercaron sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás de una muralla donde se escuchaba perfectamente cada una de las palabras de sus padres

-_Pero Izayoi… ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar? Puede ser que no lo tomé bien. Además ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ha estado toda la vida con nosotros_- Decía el padre

-_Pero amor, debe saberlo y no solo ella, Inuyasha también debe saber esto, se que será difícil, se que quizás no lo tomen bien y también se que puede que no nos perdonen por ocultarlo, pero es necesario que lo sepan, sobre todo Kagome. Además… También lo hago por Naomi_- Decía Izayoi

-¿Naomi? ¿Quién será esa?- Le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome

-No tengo idea- Respondió ella

-_Está bien, se lo diremos. Pero…-_ Él sonaba preocupado –_No sé cómo… ¿En qué momento sería más apropiado decírselos?-_

-¿Qué tal en este mismo instante?- Dijo Kagome saliendo de su escondite, seguida por Inuyasha

-Ka… Kagome…- Tartamudeó Izayoi -¿Estaban escuchando?-

-Si… ¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que decir?- Dijo Inuyasha

La pareja de padres se miró, él hizo un gesto de aprobación y ella sonrió.

-Hijos… Siéntense- Dijo Izayoi apuntando el sillón

La pareja de hermanos se miraba tratando de encontrar respuestas en el rostro del otro. No entendían que era lo tan importante que debía saber, pero obedecieron a su madre.

-Primero que todo... Deben saber que yo y su padre los queremos mucho, a los dos. Siempre hemos hecho todo lo que ha estado a nuestro alcance para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de una vida sin preocupaciones…-

-Mamá, me pones nerviosa…- Dijo Kagome impacientándose

Los padres se dieron una mirada y entonces Izayoi continuo

-Hace años yo tenía una amiga, la cuál a pesar de que no he visto hace mucho, sigue siendo y siempre será mi mejor amiga, y la de tu padre también… Ella salía con un tipo, y desde la perspectiva de cualquiera podría decirse que se llevaban muy bien. Y en efecto, así era. Pero… Un día empezaron a crearse conflictos entre ellos dos, y creo que habían terminado su relación. Unos meses después Naomi, mi amiga, descubrió que estaba embarazada… De nada más ni nada menos que el tipo con el que había terminado hace un tiempo. Ella no sabía qué hacer, no podía ser una madre soltera, no podría mantener a aquel bebé. Entonces decidió contárselo a su ex pareja. Él reacciono pésimo, muy mal, obligándola a abortar-

-_Es… Es lo mismo que me pasó a mi… no será que ¿saben sobre mi embarazo y me tratan de hablar sobre eso a través de una metáfora? No… que cosas pienso… Aquí hay algo más_…-Pensó Kagome

-Ella quedo dolida con la reacción del padre de su hijo- Continuó relatando Izayoi –Y por supuesto que no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, asique no abortó. Los meses pasaron y ella tuvo al bebé, era una pequeña niñita. Ella no había vuelto a saber sobre el padre de su pequeña hija, pero unos días después él apareció. Él se había enterado de que Naomi tuvo al bebé, y como vio que ella no había hecho lo que él le había dicho le mando una carta amenazándola. La carta decía que se preparara porque sus días estaban contados, y que la primera en desaparecer sería la bebé. Claramente él iba a asesinarlas a Naomi y a su hija. Naomi optó por escapar, pero no quería poner en riesgo la vida de su hija… Ella no tenía familia cerca de donde vivía, por lo que fue donde su persona de mayor confianza, su mejor amiga que yacía casada con un buen hombre y tenía a un pequeño de dos años. Le contó sobre la amenaza y le pidió que cuidara de su hija. Ella sabía que su amiga criaría a la pequeña como si hubiera salido de su propio vientre y así fue-

-Pero… no entiendo… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros?- Pregunto Kagome

-Más de lo que te imaginas- Izayoi hizo una pausa, y luego de varios segundos continuó –La amiga de Naomi, es decir, quién crió a la bebé… Soy yo… y por ende esa bebé…. Esa bebé eres tu Kagome-

_***Flash Back***_

_-¡Naomi!, ¡Querida amiga! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Que linda está la pequeña Kagome. Pasa por favor-_

_-Gracias… Qué bueno que estas con tu esposo en este momento, necesito pedirles un favor- Naomi sonaba muy preocupada_

_-Sí, claro, dime ¿qué podemos hacer por ti?-_

_-Sota… Sota ha vuelto, está como un loco… Izayoi tengo mucho miedo- Naomi tiritaba –Me mandó una carta amenazándome, me matara y también a mi hija… Izayoi, por favor… Necesito…. Necesito que cuiden de Kagome, no quiero poner su vida en riesgo… Yo escaparé lejos, y sé que si me llevo a Kagome conmigo la pondré en peligro, por favor, ayúdenme- _

_-No puedo creer lo que me cuentas- Izayoi estaba muy impresionada –Naomi… No te preocupes, cuidaremos muy bien de Kagome, le daremos todo el cariño que una madre le debe dar a sus hijos, nunca le faltará nada, te lo prometo-_

_-Gracias, muchas gracias- Naomi lloraba abrazando a su amiga_

_-Por favor, cuídate mucho, puedes venir cuando quieras a ver a tu hermosa hijita-_

_-¡Te lo agradezco amiga! Bueno, mi avión está por salir, debo marcharme, no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí... ¡Adiós!- Naomi desapareció por la puerta principal_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Kagome quedó paralizada, toda su vida vivió con gente que no era de su parentesco y nunca lo supo. Quedó muda por varios minutos, hasta que cerró los ojos, bajó la vista y sonrió.

-Yo… Yo ya lo sabía- Dijo Kagome, esa mujer sí que era fuerte

-¿Cómo que lo sabías?- Pregunto Inuyasha, impresionado con la noticia igual o más que Kagome

-Pues, detente un rato a mirarte Inuyasha y luego mírame a mi… ¿Nos parecemos en algo? Claro que no… No nos parecemos ni en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera me parezco a nuestros padres, en cambio tu si… Los mismo ojos de papá, la misma sonrisa de mamá…-

La pareja de padre e Inuyasha estaban impresionados con el gran análisis de Kagome.

-Muchas veces lo pensé… Al principio pensaba que era adoptada, pero nunca imagine que la real causa fuera la que acaba de contar mamá…-

-Kagome yo…- Dijo Izayoi sintiéndose culpable por ocultar todo

-No mamá, no te sientas mal… ¿Sabes? Yo a ustedes tres los quiero como si realmente fueran mi familia, aunque sí, lo son. Aquellas personas que crean a sus hijos, aquellos que dan a luz al bebé… Ellos son nuestros parientes, pero la familia no- Kagome sonreía y hablaba con completa sinceridad y naturalidad –La familia son las personas que se comportan como tal, aquellos con los que convives y creces junto a ellos, con los que aprendes. Hay mucho jóvenes que viven con sus padres, pero que se pasan toda la vida peleando, maltratándose, etc… Eso no es una familia. Una familia pueden ser tus amigos, en el caso de que tengas una banda, los integrantes pueden ser tu familia, tu mascota puede ser tu familia, tus compañeros de clases o tus profesores, en fin… La familia es la que se comporta como tal, y los demás son solo parientes-

Los padres de Kagome estaban sorprendidos con lo madura que llegaba a ser Kagome, estaban completamente impresionados, jamás esperaron una reacción así de parte de ella.

-Ustedes son mi verdadera familia y siempre será así- Kagome se notaba feliz, y abrazo fuertemente a sus tres familiares

Luego los cuatro cenaron, y conversaron sobre muchas cosas. Esa era realmente una familia.

Ya era de noche Inuyasha aun no se quedaba dormido pensando en lo que se habían enterado.

-Kagome… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? Te admiro…- Pensaba –Con que no somos hermanos de verdad… Mmm… por un lado es bueno, para que esto de que seamos novios no se vea tan distorsionado…-

Inuyasha seguía pensando y pensando hasta que se aburrió de pensar y fue a la habitación de Kagome.

Kagome era de las que se despiertan hasta con el más mínimo sonido, por lo que cuando Inuyasha entró a su habitación despertó al instante. Estuvo a punto de dar el grito más fuerte que había dado en su vida pero Inuyasha alcanzó a taparle la boca.

-Shhhh, soy yo- Le dijo Inuyasha sacando su mano de la boca de Kagome

-¡Me asustaste!-

-Lo siento- Le dijo él sonriéndole

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto Kagome

-Vine a verte un rato… No puedo quedarme todos los días aquí, por que empezarían a sospechar, asique estaré contigo hasta que te vuelvas a dormir y me voy-

-Ahh, me parece bien-

Kagome no tardó más de diez minutos en dormirse. Cuando Inuyasha comprobó que realmente estaba dormida se paró para irse.

-Terminare con todos tus problemas- Dijo bien bajito, besando la frente de Kagome

**XX**

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana. El aroma de Inuyasha aun permanecía ahí, cosa que la hizo sonreír. Se levanto perezosamente arrastrando los pies. Salió de su habitación y vio que Inuyasha también salía de la de él, claramente más energético y ya vestido.

-¿Vas a salir?- Le pregunto

-Sí, voy donde Miroku- Respondió él –Chao, nos vemos en la tarde- Aprovechó que no había nadie cerca para darle un fugaz beso en los labios a Kagome

Inuyasha salió muy rápido de la casa, llegando 8 minutos después a la casa de Miroku, vivían cerca. Toco la puerta y Miroku abrió haciendo lo pasar.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- Preguntó Miroku

-Sí, déjame llamar a Sesshomaru y ponemos el plan en marcha- Dijo Inuyasha sacando su celular y marcando un número

_-¿Aló?- _Se escucho decir a una voz masculina desde el otro lado

-Sesshomaru, ¿lo encontraste?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-_Si primo, en este momento lo estoy mirando…-_ Respondió, luego le dio ciertas instrucciones a Inuyasha y la llamada terminó

-Ok Miroku, todo listo- Dijo Inuyasha

-Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- Dijo Miroku yendo hacia la puerta

Los dos amigos salieron y corrieron a la estación, tomaron un metro que los dirigió al lugar que les había indicado el primo de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.

15 minutos después llegaron al lugar, se acercaron sigilosamente hasta encontrarse con Sesshomaru.

-Muy bien, empecemos- Dijo Miroku

Sesshomaru entró al lugar que había en frente de ellos, donde había un tipo de espalda. Al escuchar los pasos de Sesshomaru, él tipo volteó.

-¿Inuyasha?- Pregunto cómo primera impresión él tipo, ya que Sesshomaru era bastante parecido a Inuyasha, el mismo pelo plateado, los ojos dorados, buen cuerpo, en fin.. –No… No eres Inuyasha, ¿¡quién eres!?- Gritó el tipo, si que tenía mal humor.

-Eso es lo que menos importa. Tengo algo para ti… Koga- Dijo Sesshomaru acercándose peligrosamente

-¿¡Cómo es que sabes mi nombre!?-

¡PAF! Combo en el hocico para Koga.

Sesshomaru era muy fuerte y con ese solo y mísero combo Koga quedó en el suelo, sangrado. Entonces Inuyasha y Miroku se hicieron presentes en la escena.

Koga aun estaba en el suelo y Miroku le dio una gran patada en el estomago. Inuyasha no se quedó atrás y también empezó a patearlo. Ya eran tres contra Koga.

-¡Qué rayos hacen! ¿¡De qué va esto!?- Se quejaba Koga, pero como respuesta recibió una patada en la cara de Inuyasha

-Es para que aprendas y no te den ganas de volver a amenazar, agredir u obligar hacer algo a Kagome- Le dijo Inuyasha volviendo a patearlo

Koga se lo estaba pasando muy mal, estaba en el suelo abrazándose a si mismo mientras los otros tres lo golpeaban, pateaban, escupían y hacían mil cosas con él. Koga lloraba, estaba siendo humillado y eso era lo que él menos toleraba: que hirieran su orgullo. Decidió defenderse, pero cada vez que intentaba pararse lo volvían a tirar al suelo, aun así no se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho y hecho a Kagome.

En un monto logró ponerse de pie, tenía la cara cubierta en sangre, la boca rota a no poder más, las mejillas con corte e hinchadas, lo mismo con los brazos, piernas y cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha le dio un combo en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas, Koga callo hacía atrás chocando contra una muralla. La muralla tenía una repisa más arriba donde había un gran y pesado florero de vidrio, y como sabemos cada acción tiene su reacción por lo que Koga al chocar con la muralla hizo que esta se moviera calleándose el florero justo en su cabeza.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru quedaron atónitos frente a él mirándolo, sin poder ejercer ninguna acción. Claramente Inuyasha había matado a Koga.

-Esto… Esto no estaba en los planes…- Dijo Inuyasha, sintiendo miedo. Por que como todos sabemos, asesinar es un delito

-Inuyasha, vámonos… Después de todo se merecía esto- Dijo Sesshomaru tomando a su primo del brazo

-Si… lo sé, se lo merecía, pero… iré a la cárcel- Dijo Inuyasha

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, sabía que algo así podía pasar así que busque información y… se perfectamente bien como hacer que esto parezca un suicidio- Dijo Miroku. Inuyasha aun estaba asustado –Sesshomaru, lleva a Inuyasha afuera-

Luego de un rato, los tres estaban en casa de Miroku, ya habían borrado todo rastro de sangre de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, yo… ya me voy- Dijo Inuyasha

Rato después Inuyasha volvió a su casa, abrió la puerta y vio que Kagome estaba sentada en el sillón viendo televisión

-¿Estás sola?- Pregunto Inuyasha, Kagome asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy concentrada en lo que daban en la tele

-¿Qué ves?- Preguntó Inuyasha sentándose al lado de ella

-Animé… Es demasiado genial, mira se trata de una chica que vivía su vida normal y un día un pozo la succionó llevándola cincuenta años atrás, y ahí conoce a un chico mitad demonio y después a un zorrito, a un monje y a una exterminadora, y tienen que juntar los fragmentos de la perla de shikon… Y la chica se enamora del mitad demonio y pasan mil cosas muy geniales- Contó Kagome, emocionada pero de repente dejaron de dar su animé

¡Extra!, ¡Extra! –Interrumpimos la información para dar una noticia de último momento- Decía la noticiera –En estos instantes ha habido un trágico accidente en el sector de Goshinboku-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por aquí? Que habrá pasado… no he sentido nada…- Dijo Kagome

-Ha habido un gran choque, del cual participaron cuatro autos, la mayoría salieron ilesos, menos una pareja que fueron quieren recibieron peor el impacto, terminando muertos. Aun no han podido ser identificados…- Mientras la noticiera hablaba mostraban imágenes en directo de lo que estaba pasando, mostrando a la pareja muerta

-Inu…yasha… Ellos son… papá y mamá- Dijo Kagome casi en estado de shock, mientras le corría una lagrima por la mejilla

* * *

ooh.. la verdad es que me costo escribir este cap... xD en cap. anterior puse "no me esforse" pero era "me esforse" ese 'no' nada ke ver ahí jaksjas xDD ya haber... analizemos el capitulo, Inu y Kag no son hermanos, ¿no era ke kerian eso? weno, ahi tienen po xdd asike, un punto a favor :D ! mm veamos... tambien muchos dijieron ke Koga deberia tener un gran castigo y pagar por lo ke hizo, asike ahi lo tubo y resulto muerto ¿contentos? jaskas xD otro punto mas a favor :D ! xD ke mas... aah, Inu y Kag quedaron huerfanitos :( ke triste u_u

bueno... estamos llegando al fin de esta historia, el próximo capitulo es el capitulo final :0 es super impactante el final :3 ajkajs, bueno no tanto, pero no me maten cuando lo lean ! XD yaa ke mas... agradecer a la gente ke comenta, porke gracias a ustedes es ke me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :) ! y bueno, espero que les alla gustado el capitulo. Espero sus reviews! :D

**[Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi]**


	10. Desenredo

CAPITULO FINAL: **"**_**Des**__**enredo**_**"**

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la muerte de sus padres. Inuyasha y Kagome habían recibido una gran suma de dinero por el seguro, aparte de una gran herencia, gracias a eso no les faltaba nada. La vida de ambos había dado un gran vuelco. Kagome ya no asistía a la escuela, puesto que la habían expulsado e Inuyasha faltaba por lo menos dos veces por semana. Ellos tenían una nueva vida, debían ser lo más autosuficiente posible para salir adelante. Debían superar la muerte de sus padres, debían ser fuertes.

Más que hermanos, o novios, parecían un matrimonio. Inuyasha se iba temprano a la escuela, Kagome ordenaba toda la casa y preparaba el almuerzo, cuando Inuyasha volvía ella le daba de comer, le preguntaba cómo había sido su día y pasaban un agradable rato juntos.

Era de noche, lo único que iluminaba era la televisión que estaba prendida, y delante de esta, estaba Inuyasha dormido sobre el sillón.

-Inuyasha…- Dijo Kagome mientras movía al chico para despertarlo, él abrió perezosamente los ojos -¿Por qué no vas a dormir a tu pieza? Si sigues aquí te puedes enfermar-

-¿Y por qué mejor no te quedas a hacerme compañía?- Le dijo Inuyasha de la manera más tierna en la que jamás habló

Kagome le sonrió y se quedó con él. En la televisión estaban pasando las noticias de las 0 hrs. Mostraban una noticia que se había efectuado durante el día, Inuyasha y Kagome la vieron atentamente.

-Esta tarde acaba de concluirse el femicidio n° 47 de lo que llevamos del año. La mujer reconocida como Naomi Higurashi fue brutalmente asesinada por su ex pareja. Según conocidos, su ex pareja la estuvo persiguiendo durante 15 años por gran parte de Asia y América latina. Cansada de escapar, Naomi Higurashi se le enfrentó terminando muerta. Naraku Okeda, ex pareja de Naomi Higurashi, se suicidó minutos después de asesinarla-

-Con que esos eran tus verdaderos apellidos… Okeda Higurashi - Dijo Inuyasha

-¡Guau! Después de lo que nos contó nuestra madre supuse que mi verdadera mamá ya había muerto hace años…-

-Que valiente fue al enfrentarse a ese tipo-

-¿Sabes? Cuando muera quiero que en mi lapida pongan el nombre de "Kagome Higurashi"- Comento Kagome

-Tontita, no hables de morirte. Yo quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre- Reclamó Inuyasha

-Jaja, solo fue un comentario, es obvio que no quiero morir aun- Dijo abrazándolo

-Linda- Dijo él besándola en la frente -¿Vamos a dormir?-

Kagome asintió y se fueron a la pieza de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha… ¿tiremos la muralla al suelo?- Preguntó Kagome, Inuyasha la miró con ojos de plato

-¿Así es… como se le llama ahora?- Masculló Inuyasha

-Jaja, no me refería a eso mal pensado- Kagome estalló en risa –Me refiero a que lo único que separa nuestras habitaciones es la muralla, y se me ocurrió que la derribemos y así nuestras habitaciones queden juntas, para que no sigamos yendo un día a la tuya y un día a la mía-

Dicho y hecho. Al día siguiente llamaron a alguien que pudiera hacer ese trabajo.

Y así los meses siguieron pasando, Inuyasha y Kagome lograron superar la muerte de sus padres y en muy poco tiempo Kagome daría a luz.

-Inuyasha, es hora de levantarse… Inuyasha…. ¡INUYASHA!-

-Aaaa no molestes- Decía Inuyasha entre sueños revolcándose en su cama

-Levántate, debes ir al colegio- Kagome sonaba como una madre

Luego de mil y un millón de intentos, logró que Inuyasha se levantara. Le dio de desayunar y él ya se disponía a irse.

-Chao Inu- Se despedía Kagome desde la puerta

-Chao amor- Le dijo Inuyasha depositando un corto pero tierno beso en sus labios –Hoy salgo temprano, voy a invitar a Miroku y Sango a almorzar, ¿ok?-

-Está bien- Respondió Kagome, Inuyasha le regaló una sonrisa y se marchó

Kagome entró a la casa y comenzó a ordenar. La habitación de Inuyasha era un asco, la mayor parte del día se la pasó allí limpiando. Cuando ya hubo ordenado todo fue a cocinar algo rico para esperar a sus amigos, y por supuesto, a Inuyasha.

Ya eran pasada las 12 cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, Kagome fue a abrir muy emocionada. Hace tiempo que no veía ni a Sango ni a Miroku.

-Hola amor- Saludo Inuyasha, besándola

-Hola Inu- Saludo ella también, correspondiendo al beso -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien- Respondió el entrando a la casa, seguido por Miroku y Sango

-¡Amigos!- Exclamo Kagome abrazando entusiasmada a los chicos -¿Cómo han estado? Los he estado extrañando mucho-

Miroku y Sango quedaron impresionados. No solo porque el vientre de Kagome estaba bien crecidito por el bebé, sino que también por la manera en que se trataban ella e Inuyasha.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho Kag- Dijo Sango –Pero entremos luego, que me acabo de dar cuenta de que algo de lo que debemos hablar-

-Sí, pasen- Dijo ella

Los chicos entraron, se sabían el lugar de memoria, ya que desde muy pequeños iban a allí. Se sentaron en la mesa, junto con Inuyasha, mientras Kagome servía los platos con el gran banquete que había preparado. Cuando estaba todo servido, se sentó ella también junto a los demás.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es eso que dices que te diste cuenta de que debíamos hablar?- Preguntó Kagome dirigiéndose a Sango

-Pues… Qué cuando pensaban contárnoslo- Respondió ella

-¿Contar qué?- Preguntó Kagome, incrédula

-Ya, ¡no te hagas! ¿Desde cuándo que tu e Inuyasha son tan amorosos entre sí?-

-Ah… Eso… Pensé que Inuyasha se los había contado- Dijo Kagome

-No no contó nada, se lo tenía bien escondido- Comentó Miroku

-¡Por qué no nos contaste!- Le reclamo Sango a Inuyasha

-¡Keh! No yo soy como las mujeres, que andan cahuineando y contando el último chisme del momento- Dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos

-¡Pero esto es distinto, hombre! Además no es un chisme, si no que más bien es una linda noticia- Dijo Sango

-Ya, bueno, dejen de reclamar, si ya lo saben- Dijo Inuyasha

Él día siguió su curso normal. Los cuatro jóvenes en la casa, se la pasaron muy bien. Hablaron como si no se hubieran visto hace mil y un millón de años, aunque en realidad, si era harto el tiempo en que no se veían. Los chicos que aun iban al colegio, le contaron a Kagome con lujo y detalle cada una de las cosas que se vivieron los últimos meses. Los miles de rumores por los que ella había sido expulsada, las 2 semanas que salió en la portada del periódico escolar, las miles de suposiciones de a que se debió el "suicidio" de Koga, las últimas peleas en las que se había metido Inuyasha, las nuevas mujeres a las que Miroku les coqueteaba, los millones de ataques de celos de Sango, las nuevas tácticas de Kikyo para conquistar a Inuyasha, los numerosos momento en que Inuyasha la rechazó y la dejo haciendo el ridículo frente a todos, las últimas travesuras hechas por los alumnos, y todas las cosas que habían ido pasando los meses que Kagome llevaba ausente.

La noche comenzó a hacerse presente, al otro día había escuela y algunos exámenes, por lo que los chicos no podían quedarse más tiempo y debieron marcharse. Inuyasha y Kagome también se fueron a dormir, ya que el peliplateado también debía asistir a clases.

Como cada mañana, Kagome intentó de todo para despertar a Inuyasha, pero no hubo caso. Ya estaba más de media hora retrasado y aun así no se despegaba de las sabanas. Kagome fue a cocina, lleno un vaso con agua, fue donde Inuyasha y se lo tiró en toda la cama.

-¡AAAAA! ¡TSUNAMI!- Gritó Inuyasha despertándose

-No hay ningún tsunami, idiota. Debes ir al colegio, llevas 45 minutos de retraso- Le dijo Kagome

-¿¡Tanto!? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la cama

-¿Cómo que no te desperté? ¡Tú eras el que no quería abrir sus ojitos!-

Después de una infantil discusión Inuyasha se fue a la escuela. Como cada día entró sin la más mínima gana de escuchar al profesor, pero al entrar al salón algo llamo su atención: Sango y Miroku no estaban allí. Simplemente era extraño. Ellos siempre llegaban muchísimo más temprano que él y era muy raro que justo hubieran faltado los dos a clases, después de que el día anterior hayan estado en su casa y sabía que al próximo día si asistirían.

El profesor aun no llegaba al salón, Inuyasha estaba sentado jugando con su game boy cuando un alumno de otra clase entro muy agitado al salón.

-¿¡Esta es la clase de Miroku Houshi!?- Preguntó casi gritando

Por la forma en que actuaba ese tipo, Inuyasha se preocupó, ya que hablaba de Miroku, su amigo. Se paró de su asiento al instante.

-Sí, esta es su clase ¿ocurrió algo?- Dijo Inuyasha

-¿Tú eres su amigo?- Pregunto el alumno, descontrolándose

-Si… cálmate, ¡que paso!- Ahora Inuyasha también se empezaba a impacientar

-¡Ayúdame! Miroku está en el techo del colegio… ¡Quiere lanzarse al vacío, se va a suicidar!-

Inuyasha salió corriendo del salón para llegar a la parte más alta del colegio, pero como la noticia no la escuchó solo él, sino que toda la clase, la mayoría salieron corriendo también detrás de Inuyasha.

Ya estaba arriba, Miroku estaba en el borde donde terminaba el techo, él lloraba.

-¡Miroku, qué estás haciendo!- Le gritó Inuyasha

-Se acabo… esto se acabo…- Decía Miroku llorando como un niño

-¿Qué paso? ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer esta locura!- Le seguía gritando Inuyasha –Vamos, córrete de ahí-

-No Inuyasha… Lo siento, pero sin ella yo no puedo seguir viviendo- Miroku estaba a punto de lanzarse

-¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando? No entiendo- Inuyasha estaba totalmente confundido, quería ayudar a su amigo

-Sango… Sango…- Miroku rompió en llanto

-¿Sango? ¿Qué pasó con Sango?-

-Inuyasha… La mataron… La mataron… ¡LA MATARON!- Gritaba una y otra vez Miroku sin poder dejar de llorar

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que la mataron!? Miroku de que estás hablando, por favor dime que ocurrió- Ahora Inuyasha también se unía al llanto de Miroku

-Ayer… Cuando nos fuimos de tu casa…-

_**Flash Back**_

_-Se demora mucho en pasar la micro- Comentó Sango_

_-Si… Espero que no siga demorándose, es muy peligroso estar aquí a estas horas…- Agregó Miroku –Le hubiéramos dicho a Inuyasha que nos llevara en su auto-_

_-Bueno, solo nos queda esperar-_

_Sentados en el paradero, se podían ver las figuras de los dos chicos esperando, estaban ahí desde hace más de una hora. No había nadie alrededor, ni un alma. _

_De pronto empezaron a escucharse pasos y voces, no le tomaron importancia. Pero…_

_-Oh, chicos creo que hoy es nuestro día de suerte- Dijo uno de los tipos que se venía acercando dirigiéndose al resto de sus acompañantes, parando en seco frente a Miroku y Sango_

_Miroku acerco a Sango hacía el, en modo de protección._

_-Que pasa ¿eh? ¿Tienes miedo?- Le dijo un tipo a Miroku, botando su cigarrillo al suelo_

_-¿Miedo? No, para nada- Le respondió Miroku de lo más relajado_

_-Ah entonces perfecto, ¿Me prestas a la chica?- Dijo el tipo refiriéndose a Sango_

_-Ella no es un objeto para que lo digas de esa forma- Le dijo Miroku –Y no, no te la presto-_

_Fue entonces cuando el tipo saco una navaja de su bolsillo, le dio una mirada a los demás tipos y ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Entre 4 sacaron a Sango de los brazos de Miroku, mientras otros 3 lo golpeaban, dejándolo en el suelo de rodillas, tomándole las manos._

_-Ahora verás que es lo que pasa cuando no obedeces a lo que te piden- Dijo él tipo que le había hablado anteriormente poniendo la navaja en el cuello de Sango._

_-¿¡Qué piensas hacer!?- Gritó Miroku enfurecido y con algo de miedo_

_-Pues observa y te enterarás- _

_-¡Suéltenme!- Gritó Sango tratando de soltarse del agarre de los tipos, pero le fue imposible_

_Entonces el tipo cortó el cuello de Sango, haciendo que esta callera al suelo, aun viva. _

_-Mmm… Eres resistente- Dijo el tipo burlándose_

_Se acachó tomó la cabeza de Sango, levantándola y enterrando la navaja 5 veces. Entonces Sango calló, muerta._

_-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!- Gritó Miroku, desesperado, desmoralizado, agobiado, atormentado, encolerizado _

_Sintió que él corazón se le paraba, el dolor era tan grande que no podía llorar. Sango estaba a solo 2 metros de él, muerta. Imaginó cualquier cosa, menos que la matarían._

_Uno de los tipos sacó una bolsa negra, grande de su mochila, los otros tipos tomaron a Sango y la echaron dentro de la bolsa._

_-Bueno, nos quedaremos con ella- Dijo uno de los tipos que tenía agarrado a Miroku, luego le dio una gran patada en el estomago que hizo a Miroku chillar de dolor en el suelo –Hasta nunca-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que oía. No podía creer que Sango había sido asesinada. Ella era una de sus mejores amigas, siempre le daba consejos y lo corregía cuando él hacía las cosas mal. La conocía hace más de diez años y en menos de un segundo se había ido sin siquiera avisar. Millones de lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, quedó helado en su sitio. Simplemente no podía creerlo, podría haberse quedado toda la vida ahí, paralizado, pero hubo algo que lo hizo reaccionar: Miroku tirándose al vacío.

-¡¡¡MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!- Gritó como nunca Inuyasha acercándose al borde del techo, estirando su mano hacia abajo

Era tarde. Miroku yacía plasmado en el suelo, seguramente todos sus órganos se habían reventado, y todos sus huesos se habían roto. Claramente Miroku estaba 100 metro más abajo del techo, muerto.

**XX**

El timbre de la casa sonaba, era extraño que fuese Inuyasha, ya que era muy temprano y según sabía ese día no salía antes del horario normal.

Kagome se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió. Ella llevaba una sonrisa, pero le fue arrebatada al ver a un devastado Inuyasha cabizbajo con un notable rastro de lágrimas y con un poco de sangre en la ropa.

-I… Inuyasha… que fue lo que te pasó- Dijo Kagome asustada

Él no respondió, solo se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome buscando protección y largándose a llorar, parecía un niño. Ella lo acariciaba para calmarlo, pero aun seguía con la gran duda de que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasó mi vida?- Le preguntó calmadamente a Inuyasha

-Es… Es Sango…- Respondió el entre sollozos –Sango… fue asesinada-

Kagome quedó impactada ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

-Y no solo eso…- Continuó Inuyasha –Miroku… Miroku se suicidó-

Kagome abrazó más fuerte a Inuyasha, uniéndose a su llanto. No pudo articular palabra.

**XX**

-Este… Es el segundo funeral al que asisto en mi vida- Comentó Kagome

-También el mío- Dijo Inuyasha –Parece como si el anterior hubiera sido ayer… Y eso que fue hace 8 meses-

-Lo recuerdo muy bien- Concluyó Kagome

_**Flash Back**_

_-Inu…yasha… Ellos son… papá y mamá- Dijo Kagome casi en estado de shock, mientras le corría una lágrima por la mejilla_

_Inuyasha se acerco a la televisión, era imposible. Se puso a gritar como histérico, Kagome lo abrazó tratando de retenerlo, él se movía hacia todos lados, esto no podía estar ocurriendo._

_Minutos después corrieron al lugar de los hechos, informando que eran los hijos de la pareja fallecida. Tuvieron que hacer un largo trámite, más ellos solo querían velar a sus padre en paz. Y así fue._

_-¿Puedo… acercarme a verlos por una última vez?- Preguntó Kagome al monje que estaba llevando a cabo el funeral_

_-Claro-_

_Kagome se acercó viendo a través del vidrio el rostro de las dos personas que cuidaron de ella durante 15 años. _

_-Muchas… Muchas gracias- Dijo Kagome entre lágrimas –Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo, les agradezco haber ayudado a mi verdadera madre. Ustedes fueron como unos reales padres para mi, gracias a ustedes soy lo que ahora soy. Nunca… Nunca los olvidare-_

_Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome por detrás, besándola tiernamente en la mejilla y luego apoyando su cara en el hombro de ella._

_-Adiós, mamá y papá- Fueron las palabras de Inuyasha_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Delante de ellos yacían dos ataúdes. Uno con el cuerpo Miroku dentro y el otro con el de Sango, que había sido encontrado en un callejón, en la misma bolsa que la habían metido los tipos, sin sus brazos.

-Miroku era como un hermano para mí… Y Sango era como una madre- Comentó Inuyasha

-Los voy a extrañar mucho- Dijo Kagome –Me costara acostumbrarme a no tener un consejo de Sango o algún chiste de Miroku-

-Ellos formaron parte de nuestra vida desde que éramos muy pequeños- Dijo Inuyasha –Pero aun están con nosotros… En nuestro corazón-

El funeral fue corto, pero conmovedor y lindo.

Ya era de noche, Kagome abrazaba a Inuyasha recostada en su pecho. Él la amarraba con sus brazos, como si en cualquier instante llegara alguien a arrebatársela.

-La vida se ha encargado de quitarnos a muchas personas- Dijo Kagome –Estamos cada vez más solos-

-Te equivocas, mi amor. No estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, sin olvidar a tu hija que viene en camino- Le corrigió Inuyasha

-¿Mi hija? Querrás decir nuestra hija- Ahora era Kagome quien le corregía

-Ah, tienes razón. Kouga es solo su pariente, en cambio yo… Seré parte de su familia- Dijo Inuyasha, recordando lo que hacía dicho Kagome la vez que se entero de que sus padre no eran los reales genéticamente

-Inu, en muy poco tiempo seremos padres… Es emocionante, ¿no crees?- Le dijo Kagome entusiasmada –Seremos una familia, y siempre estaremos juntos-

-Así es, nada nos separará pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo Kag, te lo prometo. Jamás te dejare sola, seremos muy felices los tres-

-Te amo Inuyasha-

-Y yo a ti- Respondió él

Fue lo último que escucho Kagome antes de quedar completamente dormida en los brazos de su amado.

**XX**

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-

-Aguanta Kag, la ambulancia ya viene en camino- Le decía Inuyasha tratando de calmarla

-Maldita ambulancia, se demora mucho ¡¡AAAAAAA!! Ya quiere salir- Decía Kagome tratando de aguantar el dolor de las contracciones

El sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia sonó afuera de la casa. Inuyasha corrió a abrir la puerta, entonces dos médicos entraron con una camilla donde pusieron a Kagome, luego la metieron en la ambulancia para después también entrar ellos en ella, Inuyasha también los acompañó.

Ya estaban en el hospital, Inuyasha asistiría al parto. Lo hicieron vestirse con un delantal de médico y una mascarilla. Faltaban muy pocos minutos para que Kagome diera a luz.

-Cuando yo cuente 3 tu pujas, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo la matrona a Kagome, ella asintió -1, 2, 3-

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-

Inuyasha sostenía la mano de Kagome, viendo conmocionado el momento.

-Vamos, vamos, falta muy poco- Decía la matrona -1, 2, 3-

-Vamos mi amor- Decía Inuyasha dándole ánimos a Kagome, mientras ella apretaba fuertemente la mano de Inuyasha

-¡Muy bien! Lo hemos logrado- Anunció animada la matrona

Los fuertes sonidos del llanto de un bebé se hicieron presentes en el pabellón. Pero otros sonidos también comenzaron a presenciarse.

La maquina que indicaba la vitalidad de Kagome mostraba que algo no iba bien en ella. Kagome cerró sus ojos, no respiraba, su corazón no latía…

-¿Kagome?- Dijo Inuyasha –Kagome… Mi amor por favor reacciona… Kagome… ¡¡KAGOMEEEEEEE!!-

**XX**

La imagen de un muchacho de aproximadamente 22 años tomado de la mano de una pequeña niña podía presenciarse entrando a un amplio lugar.

El chico era realmente guapo, tenía un pelo plateado hermoso y unos místicos ojos dorados. La niña tenía una piel muy blanca, unos expresivos ojos azules casi celestes, y un resplandeciente pelo azabache.

-¡Papi Inu! ¡Papi Inu!- Decía la pequeña niña

-¿Si?- Preguntó el muchacho

-¿Aquí está mi mami?-

-Sí, acá esta- Le respondió él

-¿Debajo de la tierra? ¡Papi hay que sacarla, se puede ahogar!-

-Jaja, no mi cielo. Esta es solo una forma de recordarla, su alma no está realmente aquí- Le explicó

-¿No? ¿Y en donde esta?-

-Ella ahora está en otra dimensión, lo más probable es que nos esté observando en este momento. Estoy seguro que le hubiera encantado estar aquí-

-¿Y qué es lo que dice ahí?- Pregunto la niña apuntando la lápida

-Ahí… Dice Kagome Higurashi. Ese era el nombre de tu madre-

_¿Sabes? Cuando muera quiero que en mi lapida pongan el nombre de "Kagome Higurashi"_

-Ah… ¡Mira son aves!- Dijo la niña corriendo a unos metros de ahí, donde se hallaban millones de hermosas aves, la niña parecía danzar junto a ellas, él solo la observaba sonriendo, aun permaneciendo en su lugar

-Kag… Te extraño mucho- Dijo él mirando la lápida –Cinco años no me han bastado para olvidarte. Es más, se que jamás te olvidaré, pues no quiero hacerlo. ¿Sabes? En casa todo sigue igual… Las cosas de tu parte de la habitación no se han querido mover de ahí. Esta toda tu ropa de adolecente, tus cuadernos y libros del colegio. Cada noche extraño esos días en los que dormías apoyada en mi. Te veías como un ángel. ¿Sabes algo más? Mi forma de cocinar es del asco, jamás podre cocinar de la manera en que lo hacías tú, cualquier cosa que hicieras quedaba exquisita. Pero qué más da, ya me acostumbre a comer mi basura. Extraño mucho tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus besos… Aun te amo con locura. Fue un reto para mí criar a nuestra hija, tuve que dejar de ir a la escuela, aunque tampoco era muy emocionante ir mientras no estuvieran nuestros amigos, y por supuesto, tú. No sabía si lograría cuidar bien de nuestra hija, pero lo hice, gracias al dinero que nos dejaron nuestro padres no me hiso falta nada ni a mí ni a la pequeña. De hecho, aun queda mucho dinero, asique bastará por un tiempo… Cada vez que la miro se viene a mi mente tu rostro, es idéntica a ti. Claro que el color de sus ojos es igual al del tarado de Kouga, pero todo lo demás es igual a ti. Me gustaría haberla criado juntos. Hubiera sido hermoso, pero lamentablemente por tus condiciones físicas y tu corta edad no se pudo llevar a cabo un parto completamente exitoso. Una vez te prometí que jamás te dejaría sola y que siempre estaría contigo, esa promesa aun seguirá hasta la eternidad, siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón, además no hay día en el que no piense en ti, para mi aun sigues viviendo. Y cada vez que sueño contigo ruego que el sueño nunca acabe, pues me hubiera gustado haber estado contigo toda mi vida, hasta la muerte. Te agradezco mucho haber correspondido a mis sentimientos de hace 5 años, cuando aun pensábamos que éramos hermanos de sangre. Aquel día que me dijiste que también gustabas de mi y que me amabas… Fue el día más feliz de mi vida, desde ese instante todos los momentos que pasé a tu lado fueron inolvidables, aun recuerdo cada segundo que pase a tu lado, como cuando me despertabas cada mañana, cuando me tirabas agua, cuando en cada uno de mis cumpleaños me hacías seguirte por toda la casa para que me entregaras mi regalo, cuando me dijiste que tiráramos la muralla al suelo y yo lo había entendido por otra cosa… En fin, siempre te recordaré mi amor. Siempre serás la única mujer que amé, amo y amaré en mi vida. Eres mi presente, serás mi futuro y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-

-¡Papi ven! ¡Vamos a jugar!-

-¡Allá voy!-

-_Estamos destinados a vivir en un mundo el cual nunca podremos manipular… Pero hay algo donde siempre tendremos el control y aquello es en los recuerdos que llevamos con nosotros hasta la eternidad… Y eso nadie podrá arrebatárnoslo jamás-_

**FIN**

* * *

Se acaboo :0 ! inu al final se kedo kasi solito con su hija postisa.. sin sus padres, sin sus amigos y sin su novia :( ! Perdon !! perdonen mi instinto asesino, perdon por matar a Koga, Miroku, Sango, los padres de Inuyasha y Kagome!! aa y aparte los padres de Kagome tambien murieron muajaja xD !!

Bueno, les cuento que, mientras escribia el final, osea eso ke dice inuyasha al final, me puse a llorar de una manera xD !!! me dio mucha pena :( asi escribia mientras me caian millones de lagrimas!! D: ! xdddd

Le quiero dar las gracias a toda la gente que leyo mi fic, los que dejaron reviews alguna vez, los que me pusieron en favoritos y en sus alertas :D !!! De verdad muchas gracias, la verdad es que nunca pensé que soprepasaria los 50 reviews jaja , pero fue asi y se los agradesco :D ! de verdad, yo escribo para ustedes n.n !

Y bueno, espero saber que les parecio el final, asique espero sus reviews! :) Y nos vemos en el prox. fic :D que ya tengo en mente una idea :)

Adios, y gracias por todo :D !!

[Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados es MI historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi]


End file.
